Crossing The Stars
by Grace Keely
Summary: He was a human, she an Atrian. He was a Red Hawk, and she a runaway from her kind. Couldn't their fates be ever more twisted? But that's just how it precisely works. No matter how much different you are from each other, there's always that off-chance that you are meant to be together. A GraysonXOC story. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star-Crossed production franchise. I gain no monetary value in doing this, just willing to part my writing into others. For all intents and purposes, I just want to entertain faithful readers of the fandom and soon-to-be aspiring writers of our future. :D**

* * *

"_Ivni, Illana, Ivni!"_

And so I did. Mother asked me to do what she wanted, so I ran. As fast as my little feet could carry me. I saw other families doing the same. They made their children escape, away from the smoke, away from the fire, away from the unfamiliar stench that filled this planet,

And away from Atrian blood.

I could remember hearing our weapons being used, to stun, incapacitate and if all else failed, to kill. We were left no choice, others were being captured, some I saw even ruthlessly killed, but I hid in the shadows of the dense forest, kept on running like my mother said.

I was little that time, and the dead of night was the perfect way to evade _them._I didn't know what _they _were, and I was too scared to figure them out. I first saw them like green monsters, blending in with the soft grass they walked on. They were holding black sticks that shoot out loud noises that made several Atrians crumbling down the ground, bleeding. Some of them were wearing glasses, but it was already dark, so I don't know why they were wearing it, and some had eyes just like us, like normal beings. They were hollering some sort of language that I did not understand and the banging sounds came more frequent.

It was horrifying.

I ran so fast and so far, the rush of air trailing behind me. It was until a few minutes that other sounds started blaring too. Red and blue spectrum twisting back and forth, wailing its irritable chant to no end, even sounds of raging winds coming from an aerial craft... I ran as far away from those angry voices, until they lessened and lessened. Until they were gone.

Soon, there were no more sounds to be heard, all but the faint winds whispering in my ear. The calmness, the soothing voices, the peacefulness, they all felt unreal from the first few minutes I've stayed in this planet. But it was so dark. Incredibly dark.

I was lost.

It was cold that time, my breaths were giving mists and I shivered from the unnatural elements that I wasn't used to. From running, I turned to slow walking. I didn't know how much time I've spent, but all the way I had walked straight, to whatever direction it was. The murky forest was very different, different from my planet. I didn't know any plants or animals that lurked in here. The very mystery itself was I still had somehow survived in this unknown world...

It was hours I guess, until I saw a treeline, the one that ended the forest to an opening. I saw a clear field, and a big pod that overlooked beyond the trees.

There was a boy crying in the middle of the field, a huge stone where he laid himself.

I felt his fear, the anguish in his emotions that circled around him. He seemed like an Atrian, but his tribal uniform looked peculiar. I peered my head across the treeline, looking at him. He also seemed lost, alone in this world that he knew nothing of.

"_Itrejivil?_"

He gasped in surprise and looked up towards the sound of my voice. I hid myself.

He wasn't Atrian.

He was an alien.

"Who's there?" His voice sounded unknown but commanding, even though the voice was light as a feather. He craned his neck, looking right at me, but he couldn't see me. The darkness made sure of it.

But I could see him, in the dim light of the night sky. I saw his unmarked face, no swirls or curves that gave his own identity in his soft, light skin. I've never seen the strange curls of his brown hair before, and people with green eyes in my planet were rare, like his.

He rose up from the rock and carefully tip toed towards me. It made me panic. I stumbled down and crushed the leaves, making my presence confirmed. I stood up and prepared to run away again.

"No, please. Don't go." His voice now soft, mellow, pleading.

I didn't know what came over me, but it felt like I understood him. He had asked me to stay. I could see it in his eyes filled with water. He rubbed using his arms to brush the slobber out of his face. Uncouth.

"Did you..." He sniffed. "Lose your big brother too?"

I just sat there, listening to his voice, identifying what emotions he was emitting so I could understand what he's communicating to me. He felt sad, hurt, and lost. I didn't know what to say, really. But I waited patiently, taking it all in what his emotions had said. Slowly, after what it felt like minutes, his whimpers turned into low murmurs.

It was smart of him trying to keep several paces away from me. I didn't know what would happen if he ever gained his distance. I was scared out of my mind that time, but it also felt like I was safe. He was just as young as me, naive of the monsters that comes out of the forest. I thought of it like that. I was a monster. To reveal myself would scar him and would also probably scar me forever. So I didn't. I just sat there and listened.

"I lost my big brother this afternoon, when a space ship crashed near Bunkhead. I just saw him this morning... and now he's gone." He sniffed.

I wanted to comfort him. He felt sad. Whatever boundaries we had, he and I were pretty much the same. We were both alone in this world, or it felt like it. It's not just about how strangeness all of this was, but the curiosity of their being. I wanted to know about the people that inhabit this planet, how they very much looked like us in face, in features, even in emotional aspects.

But I can't. Even if my sanity bent the entire moral code that I uphold, this was wrong. I didn't know even know him, nor the fact that he knows me as well. For what it's worth, he could be dangerous. His skin maybe acid, or his touch could cause an allergic reaction. It's not safe, we were _different_.

"Are you coming out?" His voice sounded insistent, his eyes telling me he wanted something. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

I just sat there again, waiting patiently for whatever happened.

"It's okay. My parents don't know I'm here. They thought I'm still at home sleeping. I can stay here all night."

I think he was explaining a story. He was feeling okay now, if not, happy. Like he found a new friend.

Wait,

Was _I_ his new friend?

"I'll just be in that rock, sitting." He pointed towards the rock. He then turned his back, my eyes widening in surprise. He leaned on the rock, crossing his arms and legs, achieving perfect comfort in his little size.

I waited again, and waited. I just stared at him and him back. I still knew that he couldn't see me. Even I couldn't see the darkness around me. But him, him I see very clearly. I don't know if he's challenging me to a staring contest, but I found it amusing, you know, like a normal kid would do. So I did just that. I gazed at him, his soulful green eyes, and him the darkness. I was at an advantage.

After what felt like half an hour of playful fun, the first I've felt after this nightmare, his eyes started to flutter. I chuckled at him very quietly. He was surely losing. It only took a little while longer that he had fallen asleep, a gesture that he was tired, a very Atrian trait. I didn't budge though. It may be that he could've woken up, which we may have to start the game all over again, even though it was clear that I won.

As I watched him breathe in and out, slow soft humming sound as he exhaled, I had the sudden interest of coming close to him. He was asleep, which means he couldn't do me any harm. I stepped out of the treeline, but my knees were still bent, carefully sneaking up to him.

This felt so wrong.

But never was I to miss this opportunity. This maybe the only time an alien and an Atrian would ever come this close.

I was only a few inches away from his face. He looked better close-up. The details of his face were carved into my memory. The freckles, the dip on his chin, the water pores on his nose. If I wasn't a child back then and without everything that had ever happened, _happened_, I would've never forgotten his face.

Slowly, I reached to touch his hair, but it was first a very quick touch-and-go feeling. I already checked if I had gotten any ailment from touching him. But there was nothing. I reached it out again to touch it, longer, then away, then waiting, then touching again even longer. Eventually I had been brushing his hair to the sides so his face wouldn't look messy.

He did a little groan and my hand stifled away again. He moved uncomfortably but only slightly. I paused to look at his face. Still asleep.

It was then I wanted to risk it all, to offer my bets and trade them my life, if only to satisfy my curiosity. I wanted to feel him. This, alien.

So my hand reached to cup his cheek. I touched it. My prints lingered for quite awhile, feeling warmth all over it. It was a strange warm, but it felt good. This was probably the most fascinating thing I ever did in my entire life; everything else was just a question of existence.

The warmth lingered when I pulled away, holding my wrist as if blocking my blood from entering if there was any signs or symptoms.

But still nothing.

Fascinating. Truly fascinating.

I decided to curl up next to him. My clothes were all but wet and dirty, but I think he didn't mind. It's not like he could smell anything unearthly. I put his arm around my shoulder, an affectionate gesture of discovery of our kind, and faced him. He didn't budge. He actually felt all the more comfortable. He even leaned in towards me, but everything that was going on was acted unconsciously.

Sleep took over from all the running, panting, and staring. It didn't even take me an ample amount of time until I pulled away from consciousness too.

* * *

I woke up, the air was foggy and the darkness had turned to mending blue. So they also have sunrises and sunsets in this planet. Thankfully, he was still asleep, but now his muddy back was turned and he was now caressing the huge hunk of rock in front of him.

I heard rustling of feet, the same type of sounds the aliens made when they were looking for something. I heard two people calling out their languages.

"Grayson!" A soft feminine voice said.

"Grayson! Where are you?" A gravelly voice said.

I stood up again and ran for the treeline, hoping they don't find out I was there. But still, out of curiosity, I watched and looked again. The darkness wasn't helping much anymore, so I walked a little further from the treeline just to make sure.

"Grayson! There you are!" a tall, slender alien came to him, woke him up and picked him off the ground. "Goodness, don't you ever run away from us ever again! We were all worried about you!"

"It's okay dad," the small man I came to share a fascinating night with rubbed his eyes, yawning. "I was with a friend."

The tall man's eyes widened. "What friend, my dear boy?"

He came pointing right at me, beyond the treeline but the off chance he knew where I really was were still very slim.

He glanced at the other tall, female alien, and then nodded. She quickly trailed off the pathway and picked up a device in her ear.

"Come on, we'll take you to the house now. It's not safe here anymore."

"Okay, dad."

Something about this didn't feel right. Their conversations were full of doubt and worries. I had this eerie feeling creeping off my neck, and I knew by then that this won't end well.

Right when they stepped out of my sight and into the paved pathway, I heard barking noises that scared me so much. Their emotions felt like rabid and wild, a well-seasoned hunter hunting for his prey.

And I was the prey.

I stood up and ran again, but only to be stopped by what seemed like a dozen men pointing their black sticks at me, and animals whom I figured out was the cause of the barking noise.

I didn't want to hear the screeching sound the sticks made when they pointed it at us. I didn't want to crumble down the ground.

I just felt terror personified.

I started to mumble and cry of course, I was still a kid back then. They took me and cuffed me something metal, from both legs and feet. I wasn't able to move at all. I was helpless. What could I do? There was nothing to be done anyways.

Thinking about it, there were many mistakes in the story I had. If I could've just avoided the treeline, I would've ran longer and gained distance from the green monsters. If I would've never touched him, I may be guilt free from risking myself to utter horrors like death or the plague. As a matter of fact, I never would've sat there waiting, staring and ogling like a stupid, curious girl if he just ran away from the sight of me.

But,

If somehow fate's design would be reversed, I would always repeat it over and over and over again.

Because it helped me be reminded that there were good things out there, out from the nightmare we've been cursed upon.

* * *

Next chapter on Crossing The Stars:

_"Meredith! Meredith!" She snapped me to consciousness._

_*X_

_"I just can't believe the Atrian Seven are attending here, in Marshall High!" I squealed._

_*X_

_ "That there Grayson Montrose, he's been eyeing that new girl for quite awhile now."_

_*X_

_"I can't believe it's you…" I paused, my eyes starred at the son of the Ikson._

_"You're Roman."_

_*X _


	2. Chapter 2

"Meredith. Meredith!" She snapped me into consciousness.

I found myself back into the present. I had daydreamed again. It's becoming a little bit occasional, maybe because of the thought that Atrians were coming to Marshall High, which made me reminiscent. At the very least I wouldn't be alone anymore. I felt happy.

I was staring at my locker, filled with books containing various subjects including knowledge about Atrians, which we were required to study for this semester. On the frame, I had arraying pictures of my friends since last year, the first year I had gotten to Marshall High. Talyor, Zoe, Eric, even Lukas were there.

Even Grayson.

We had a picture together, a close-up of us smiling, him with his sleek brown hair, a pair of shades and a five-o'-clock shadow, me with my natural raven-black hair that reached the back of my shoulders, teal-colored eyes, and soft, clean, cream-white skin.

My markless, undisturbed skin.

"You're doing it again, Meredith."

I looked to my right, seeing Taylor glaring at me, like she wasn't amused. Taylor was basically the Queen Bee of Marshall High, even the title was recognized by everyone. Nothing would go past her; any detail or gossip in school would at least pass her ears. Though from all the monarchies I've ever heard, she was the first one who actually acted _with _their peasants. She was like any typical, yet very beautiful girl that carried the burdens of any regular student, instead of sitting on her throne eating away all the glory she had.

She even took me in, some random girl who was lonely and sitting in the far corner of the classroom, and made me one of the most known girls in school.

"Sorry, Taylor." I grabbed my morning class books and closed my locker. It rumbled a little and then beeped, and the biometrics scan flared red again. "Been tired from the party last night."

Technically I _was _in the party, but that's just because I work at the restaurant they did the party in. I was a waitress, part-time working for my apartment down the suburbs of Edendale. Good thing Marshall High allows job grants to student-workers so we could study in school with almost no tuition, so long as we keep up with the grades.

"Obviously, I create the _best _parties. Sadly it will be the last day we'll celebrate an _only _human party..." She pouted, but then grinned wickedly. "Because now, we're going to celebrate with our alien game-face on." Her eyebrows quirked upwards, biting her lip seductively, obviously catching the hint she was making.

"You did _not_ just think you're getting it on with an actual Atrian, are you?" I said to her silently.

She only shrugged. "I don't know. But lately, I've been craving for guys with tattoos..."

I only shook my head and chuckled. We were already walking down the hallway, looking at the windows, where an uproar of people holding signs that detested Atrians and the Integration Program. Various newscasters and helicams were floating all over the buildings, rumors and scandals were all the talk of the students. A holo-vid showed the face of the principal in every corner of the school. He was talking about the Integration Program and seven Atrians coming to school, assuring us not to panic as there would be guards stationed everywhere for humanity's safety.

I frowned at the statement.

We stopped by the school's inner circle and leaned towards the railings. We were on the second floor, waiting for our first class to start. The uproar was a little louder and the bustling of the students was concentrated here, since this was precisely the middle of the school campus.

Students flooded in every hallway and corridor, going about their own ways. Lukas just arrived accompanying a new girl. My guess was he was showing her around, introducing some of the student stereotypes around here.

I then saw Grayson and the swim team in the corner of my eye, just by the stairwell. I left Taylor who was busy texting her friends and just ignored my leaving.

"Hey Grayson." He noticed me and pulled off his grin.

"Hey Meri." He then gave me a tight hug. When he pulled off, he asked. "How's summer?"

"Well, I still get to stay in the apartment, that's for sure. I almost didn't make the landlord's quota in time. You?"

"Oh, you know, stuff." I always notice the way he squints his eyebrows a little, his voice sounding a tone or two lower, every time he tries to act cool. Though he wasn't. It just makes me flush a little and bite back my snicker.

"Why don't you two just date and just get it over with?" Eric bent his head.

Then I lost it. I had an embarrassing laugh. "We did, remember? Well, sort of." I laughed again after.

'

We met a year ago, right before autumn started. I was staying late in school to study for an exam. I had to take a leave in my job at the restaurant, and thankfully my boss said yes. And there I was, in the library, studying hard about World History which was for me, the hardest subject. Of course, it had to be hard. I could take on Math, Chemistry, Physics or anything alike because it was technical, and was practically applicable to any common situation. Language and Literature were the boundary lines, because it was a necessity, but growing up in a world where styles and cultures were apparently immensely diverse from where you came was staggering.

Learning a culture from one tribe was one thing, but all the thousands of them all over the world was another.

"Columbus."

I tilted my head from the pile of books in my desk and towards the man who said the word that I was boggling hard to remember. It was already dark out, and the librarian had given me the keys to close off the facility, but thankfully the school hadn't shut down its electricity yet.

That's when I saw him for the first time. His brown hair was scrambled wetness, his green eyes stained red from Chlorine. He was wearing the swim team's jersey, a dark blue jacket with red on the sides, the zipper line, and the words "Marshall" printed on the arms, and then jeans and a pair of sneakers. He was one of the swim team's athletes, the ones who stayed at the school gym all night also.

"See there, _'Who was responsible for the Spanish colonization of the New World?' _you made it blank."

He pointed at the blank mark on the quiz I had taken, and that was the question that failed me in that test. "It's Christopher Colombus." He then slung his backpack to a nearby seat and sat right next to me. I didn't know what it meant that time, but I was desperate to know the many blanks I've missed in all of my tests, so I didn't mind the distance thing.

"And there, that's Anne Frank..."

We continued for what it felt like an hour or so, him giving out the answers from the blanks, and me trying to remember all those important people and figures. One by one, the blanks in my papers were filled up, and remembering them now would be easy.

"That's it." I smiled while I held my papers high in the air, like I've won a trophy. I looked to him again and he just smiled. "Thank you. How come you're so good at this?"

"Well, it's just practical knowledge." Dumb question.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I must look really stupid to you." I bowed my head and bit my lip.

"No, no! It's just- well it's just that I wanted to help, that's all." He looked bad, his emotions fluttered guilt and regret.

My frown turned into a quirk. "That's very generous of you."

"It's no problem." He squinted his eyebrows and lowered his tone, gesturing like it was easy cake for him. I even giggled. "Uh, but I got to ask," He then returned his normal deep-toned voice. "What country did you come from?"

I looked away, to the windows. If possible, I could've looked to the sky, the stars, and the endless gases in the universe.

I bowed my head down again, twiddling with my fingers. "Somewhere far."

"Wow, that's really deep what you did there. What, are you like an Atrian?" He chuckled. I jerked in my seat and my brows heightened. Sensing he was settling to another uncomfortable topic, he quickly took the words back. "I'm sorry, that was stupid of me. I mean, you don't even have any of 'em marks and..."

I shook my head. "It's okay." I shifted in my seat again. The pause in the air was still. I don't know why he was still sitting next to me when he could've just walked away and pretended it never happened.

I continued fixing my papers, and he just, stayed there, watching me. Still, I wasn't able to register that it was one of those "very awkward situations" things Taylor always warned me about guys that time, so I just let him be.

Though, I've read about this, in cultures of human interactions. The situation was highly identical. A girl and a boy sitting next to each other, talking, chatting. My having a cold, fizzy drink that I made sure I wasn't allergic to, him having a bottle of water maybe from his training. Two people getting drinks and sipping them in a public place…

"Is this a date..?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa, hold your horses there." His palms raised in his midsection. "I'm just trying to help you out." He then chuckled… very awkwardly this time. He thought about something for a moment, his emotions I found was embarrassed but at the same time cheeky. "Look, I really think you're pretty and all, but I don't even know your name yet."

I didn't know the interpretations then. It was hard to understand everything at first, but slowly I began to realize and absorb all these little things I've experienced and saved it for later on. But for now, I smiled. "My name's Meredith."

"Name's Grayson." He smiled too, all the awkwardness was lifted the first time we properly introduced ourselves. He then took a heavy pile of books in his arms and started to place them back on the shelves. "Now _this_ counts as a sort-of date."

'

"Geez, Grayson, I can't believe you abused my naivety back then."

He then chuckled. "Yeah, I was just trying to help, but then you made it like some sort of horribly scripted dating show."

"I didn't know anything then!" I playfully slapped his arm. "Just because I lived in a hole for all my life doesn't mean I'm to play the part of a dumb, blonde girl. No offense to Taylor." She was actually pretty smart. No, pretty _and _smart.

"Ugh. Women." Eric only rolled his eyes, acting like one.

"Well at least now, I'll never get to do the same stuff like that to you again."

"And you better." I mocked a scowl. But then again, I was smiling at him. Then it just was laughter. "Hey, I gotta go. I think Taylor may have heard me with her queenly powers. Aaand I think I'm in trouble. See you!"

It was then Lukas and the girl arrived on the stairs. I waved at him sweetly, and he waved back. He then pointed at me, telling something to the girl. She looked very pretty.

I never realized that time that Grayson was also staring on the said girl.

"Hey, they're here."

* * *

The next day, at lunchtime, I was with Lukas arranging the papers for applications in the school clubs, something about hospitals that I was feeling obliged to help. I was grinning like an idiot seeing an Atrian for years, and now, I get to see them almost every day. Sadly though, they were huddled into one table and shunned themselves to society. I wish I could've gone in there and talked to them, like a normal person would do. Maybe introduce myself, and tell them how to fit in, like I did. But they all looked too tense, like me the first day I was here. So I didn't. At least for them, they had themselves to depend upon, while I felt alone in those trying times.

I didn't know their names at the moment, as I was not in the classes they were attending. Unfortunate, but I could see them in the hallways from time to time. They were like gangsters, all curled up to one another, protective instincts welled up in their emotions, trying to hold their guard from the cold, spiteful stares they were given.

I saw them, their beautiful marks that represented their identities, the similar curves, curls and trails that I once had. They were proud of their skin, even though they represented the neglected, the _untouchables_ in one of the cultures I've learned. They do not even have an ounce of shame in their bodies, one that I certainly did have to myself.

But I had to plaster up a fake smile, to blend into a dystopian world where integration was the last thing on their minds.

Until now.

"You look too excited." Lukas said to me.

"Can't help it." I said in a riveting tone. "I just can't believe the Atrian Seven are attending here, in Marshall High!" I squealed.

"At least someone here is insanely pro-Atrian." He then grinned.

"Don't you want that? It's like it's the first step towards human-alien integration. No sooner every Atrian could roam free outside the Sector, and into this world!" This beautiful, imperfect world...

"Well, I like that too, but first, we need to arrange these flyers and distribute them to – Oh, hey Emery."

I tilted my head towards the new girl. She looked prettier up close. She had wavy brown hair and hazel brown eyes, with light pale skin and a really good sense of fashion. "Hi, so you're the new girl." I offered to shake her hand.

"My name's Emery." She smiled.

"Meredith." I replied with the same gesture.

"Well, since you two are already acquainted, what say you make that promise and cover for me."

"Okay then, I am officially relieving both of you your duties." She said. I laughed.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you!" Lukas said. I thanked her also. I waved goodbye to Lukas, who I think was going to the computer lab and spend his lunch there. I also said goodbye to Emery, who was busying herself in the loads of papers.

I headed towards Taylor's table, with Zoe beside her.

"Hey gals."

"Hey." They both said.

"So, what's new?"

They explained to me their recent discussion about an upcoming party, where everyone who's everyone would be invited. Of course, being a friend of Taylor's, I was invited as well. I'm not sure if I could go, but if I could ask my boss if I could take a leave, then maybe I could. Zoe said she couldn't come though. She said was busy with her parents coming to town, and didn't know if she could find time to slip into the party.

"Okay, how about dates?" Taylor said.

"Hmm, no one asked me out yet." I sipped the fizzy drink I've been always ordering for the past year.

"How about Grayson?" I almost spat.

"We _are not _together." I flushed.

"Sure you aren't." She gave me a blank stare, trying to make me give in, but I was stubborn. "Well then, I guess you'll be going solo again, as always. But I don't think he wouldn't." She sipped her coffee, a pinky lifted like a perfect lady she was.

"What makes you say that?" My curiosity piqued.

"That there Grayson Montrose, he's been eyeing that new girl for quite awhile now." She pointed with her pinky, first, to Grayson when Taylor mentioned his name, who in turn was looking at the second one she pointed at: Emery.

"Oh…" Feeling… distant.

"I think they'd make a great couple, don't you think?" Her eyes were treading dangerously to the line of "pushing someone's buttons" in the aspect.

I looked down to my cola, circling the tip with my finger. "Y-yeah, sure. Why not?"

It was a good thing Zoe was too focused on eating her salad. If she could've participated, and knowing how she meddles with things very efficiently, I would've given in to admitting I had a little crush on Grayson.

Who wouldn't? He was smart, handsome, and athletic. He was very tall; I could only reach his shoulders, which was a bonus for me because I was attracted to tall men. He's very kind to me, and I know not every guy out there would stay in that library if I had asked them, in a very discreet manner of only knowing, what we did that day was a date or not. He even joked about it and even said yes, taking in the wrong concept early on.

It was one of the most inhuman-like traits I've ever experienced. He understood that I was naive of things, and he accepted me for who I am. He didn't turn me away because I was a freak, but he looked deeper into the me that wanted to know that things I didn't.

"Then it's settled. Since you're giving him the green light to date other girls…" She stood up, taking her phone and programmed something in it. She then walked away, and towards Emery.

I didn't hear what they were talking about, but Emery went through her pockets and showed her phone to Taylor. She then bumped her phone to hers, the phone pinged a message.

Taylor had invited Emery Whitehill to the party.

She then went back to our table.

"I, Taylor, Queen of Marshall High, declare Grayson and Emery to be wed."

I almost spat my drink again, but this time, not out of surprise, but of laughter. I didn't think they would go _that _far. And how Taylor said it, with a slight accent, was extremely funny.

Though, somehow someway, I had that small pang of sadness lurking in the back of my mind.

It was then, I saw him. An Atrian, walking towards Emery. He seemed to be examining her. He felt somewhat nostalgic; I could see it in his movements. He then talked, startling her from behind. She then blushed awkwardly. I saw others noticing them too, even my table, the other Atrians,

And Grayson.

Emery looked around her, feeling embarrassed by the stares. She was stuttering her words until he spoke again. He was explaining something to her and smiled then walked away.

It was also then that Eric stood up and blocked the path of the Atrian.

"You like talking to our girls, Tattie? You think they're very pretty?" that word pretty sounding like "purty".

For the first time ever, I heard another Atrian speak English not just in T.V.'s, but in person.

"I was interested in joining her club, but she wouldn't have of me." His rich, deep-toned, velvety voice registered in my ear.

"No, don't feel bad." Eric felt mocked. "It's just as, well, I don't have any artistic bone in my body." He spoke unperturbed.

"Do you even have any bones in your body?" Eric asked, his glare was ice-daggered.

I widened my eyes. How did Eric..?

"Good point. Our, uh, skeletal system is made out of ten-thousand centipede holding hands, but that's Atrian secret number one-four-five, how did you know that?" He rushed his last statement.

Two Atrians approached them. One looked bulky with a cropped short hair and well-built for a teenager, his facial features looked like he was one of the warrior tribes. The other one looked beautiful, but dangerous. Her dark skin and unruly dark brown hair that made it so unique looked like she was one of the mystic tribes.

"Is everything okay, Roman?" The male Atrian with a gruff voice said.

Roman...

Roman?

He's...

"Yeah." He said simply.

"Listen, I don't care that your dad is some big Atrian honcho, but you play by _our _rules here. Got it, freak?"

The woman jerked in front of him, but the male Atrian held her wrist, calling out her name. "Teri."

Roman stepped in between the two of them and just said. "Got it."

The three Atrians left the lunchroom, the other four tailing behind them. They entered just like the way they left before they could make any more scene.

* * *

The next night at a cabin far into the woods, I had been given a slip by my boss to attend to the party. I arrived there just in the right time where the music was blaring and there were already people that could be considered as a crowd.

I saw Taylor who was busy flirting with a guy who had a tattoo on his shoulder, something about an Asian symbol, which, I didn't really know. Anyways, I knew that she was too busy to be bothered with and I should find myself some other company.

I then saw Eric, who was with a couple of big, brawny guys. He seemed to be explaining a story about punching a guy, and he looked extremely proud doing it. I huffed. Boys.

"Hey, Eric." I called to him.

"What?

"Have you seen Grayson?"

"Uhh, yeah. He's with that new girl. Check the front field."

So Grayson did ask her out.

I went to the front porch and saw Grayson sharing drinks with Emery. He was absent-mindedly talking to her, making her smile a lot, and I could even see her blushing at the expression.

He looked so happy that time, as if he was truly enjoying himself. And it even made me happy too.

"So, came to see the good view, huh?" Lukas appeared behind me, who also leaned in the porch fences. I looked to both of them again, but I think what he meant was the starry night. I nodded."Yeah, I thought so. I always see you like a see-the-stars kind of person anyways."

"You guessed right." I bowed down and smiled.

"I never asked, but you really are into space and the Atrians. Do I sense someone catching up with the so-called Human-girl-Atrian-guy 'hookup'?" He quirked his eyebrows.

"No, not really..." I looked up to Grayson, who was laughing at his own joke.

"I... see..."

"Oh my God, you guys have got to see this." Taylor shouted, worry toned on her voice. Everyone followed when she went trekking down the pathway through a forest and into a clearing. The clearing was a little dark, but the moonlight poring through the holes of the trees made sense of it all.

"Look at what they did to Brock!"

He was tied up. He had nothing but undergarments and a sock on his mouth. He looked beaten, bruised and his arms and legs where wrapped around each other. He looked unconscious.

Eric who followed foot behind us entered the middle of the clearing and looked very pissed. Brock was his friend. And Eric... was Eric. He's very defensive about people and was considered as the school's sort of student enforcer. He looked small for his size, but he's actually well built; being part of the swim team made him that.

"Who did this, huh!? Who did this!?" He called out, insinuating challenge to whoever did this to Brock.

The bush behind me rustled and I was surprised seeing the big, male Atrian rising out of the bush. He then entered into the fray.

"We just wanted to have a talk." It appeared that he accepted the challenge, and I was surprised that an Atrian would do that. Even I would never do that. Not when I wanted out of all things was to make peace with each other.

"All right, this ends now." He walked towards the Atrian. He looked so small compared to the tall stature of the Atrian, but Eric wasn't afraid, I could see his emotions. He was blinded by rage and retribution, the Atrian too.

"You know what," He held Eric's shoulders. "For once, we agree." He then headbutted him so hard Eric was knocked off the ground.

A couple of people panicked and a fight ensued. And Eric lost badly, he was beaten down to the ground after a right jab to his face. The Atrian was from the warrior tribe, it'd made sense that the odds of beating him was very slim. Even though Eric looked like he could take on a few punches, it was just impossible for him to beat a _Vwasak._

When Eric was laid on the ground, beaten, lost, shamed, the Atrian paced back and forth, and then bellowed his intimidating voice.

"We're sick of it! You guys messing with us every day! It's done! It's over! This is what's going to happen if you keep messing with us! You hear me!?"

From the treeline, another person appeared.

It was Roman.

"Drake, come on!" He stopped him before he could hurt Eric further.

Drake.

"Roman! What are you doing here?" Surprise etched on Drake's face.

"Do you know what they'd do to you if they find you outside the sector?"

"You should've fought with me instead of against me!" An argument ensued.

But before they could talk again, the police car blared it's siren. Somebody must've called 911.

Everyone screamed, panicked and ran away, like ants dispersing because they didn't find the scent of their pathway. The rampage had wrecked havoc, pushing people off to save their own asses.

I ran towards Grayson, but I was knocked off the ground by some stranger.

It was right then and there, that I thought about those renaissance literature this planet had. There was this human terminology called the "damsel-in-distress", where a seemingly beautiful maiden was placed in a dire situation, and a handsome knight would come rescue her dismay. It was a very romantic gesture that males used all the time to attract females, and seeing the situation, I could be referred to just as that.

Funny, the situation didn't call for it though.

I looked to Grayson, but he was looking elsewhere. I could've tricked my mind into thinking he was looking at me, but he wasn't. He was looking at Emery, who too, was knocked off the ground. Grayson went after her, Roman did also.

And me? Well, no one even bothered about me.

"Emery, are you okay?" Roman asked. He pulled her up, being saved like from one of those romance books.

"I'm okay." Her eyes dilated when she heard the cop sirens blaring louder. She took his hand and pulled him towards the car. Grayson already climbed at the back. "Roman, get in!"

"What are you nuts!?" Eric said in exasperation. "Come on, Emery, just leave him!"

"But what about the cops?"

"His problem, not ours!"

I could see it in Grayson's eyes, he longed for her, he wanted her to be safe. He said in a soft tone, "Come on, Emery. Let's just go."

Emery, who's mind couldn't register what she could do, picked a default option, and chose to run with Roman. "Come on, Roman! We'll be faster on foot!" Then they headed towards the treeline.

From longing, his eyes turned to sadness, regret, betrayal. "We just can't leave her-"

"Dude, she just chose the Tattie over you. Own it." Eric said.

Ironically, Grayson chose Emery over me. Does the rule also apply?

* * *

I didn't get into the car, because it was already full and I just couldn't, so I ran - again - into the dark of the night and into the old muddy pathway towards civilization. In those times, I felt betrayed, hurt, confused, lost,

and most of all,

Alone.

I always hated to be alone. There was nothing good that came out of it. It was up to a point that I had a fear of being alone. Not because of the green monsters that could come crawling out of the night in my dreams, but because the thought that there was no one to rely on, to lean on, to take care of you while you were struggling.

And this situation clearly calls for it.

I also hate the cold, and it was freezing outside. For seasoned spring, it was very common to have a cold night such as this. I walked around an hour already, checked my phone and noticed it was already past midnight. I looked down the pathway and found out there were footprints trailing towards downtown. I noticed some color spectrums not found common in Earth, so it must clearly be someone Atrian.

And my only guess was...

I rushed and trailed the footprint, anxiety and nervousness flowing to me. But I have to be calm. This, this could be the only opportunity to talk to an Atrian without the judgement of others. I have to be sure that that moment was the safest before I could talk to him and meeting one of the most prominent people of Atria.

And there he was, walking alone, silent in his footsteps.I found him. At last.

"Roman." I panted.

He turned around and approached me, surprise lurking in his blue eyes. For an eighteen-year old, he looked very mature for his age. He looked like he was already in his twenties. Such was the hormones of a growing Atrian.

"How did you- Are you okay?" He asked me.

I shook my head. I felt excited, happy, elated just to be in front of him. What a great honor. "I just can't believe it's you..." I paused, my eyes starred at the son of the _Iksen_,

"You're Roman."

He chuckled slightly. "You came all the way just to tell me that?"

Somehow, my ragged breathing had turned into ragged laughing. But I knew I had to be direct. "Where's Emery?"

"She... left me." He looked away.

"Oh. I'm-"

"Listen," He interrupted. "Whoever you are, you have to stay away from us Atrians. We don't want to cause trouble to your kind, and I don't want yours causing trouble to us."

"You don't underst-"

"Please, all I want is peace amongst Humans. The best way for you to support that is by looking the other way and not telling this to the authorities."

My heart lurched when he went on his own way.

I stood there, gaping. My eyes had burned and tears fell down my face. From the water drop that lined my cheek, a small glow formed into the hidden lines.

"But I'm just like you."

* * *

Next chapter on Crossing The Stars

_"After much discussion, the school board has decided to reverse its decision and allow the Atrian Seven to attend tonight's homecoming carnival." The voice in the loudspeaker said. There were mixed emotions settling in over the students, but I for one was pleased by the news._

_*X_

_"Meri." I heard his baritone voice, the one I was always happy to hear._

_But when I looked around, I saw Emery with him. _

_Something that time, made my heart ache all too much to even fake a smile._

_*X_

_"Roman... Roman! Are you there?" I called out to the forest._

_I entered a small abandoned park with a statue fountain in the middle of it._

_Then it happened fast. _

_I heard a twig snapping and I twisted my head, only to be muffled by a strong hand as I screamed, screamed for dear life. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, faved, and followed this story. It really makes my writing worthwhile. :) I give my salute to you guys!  
**

* * *

**? POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _"You have 5 unread calls. Press 1…" _Beep. _"Time: 11:42 P.M. Yesterday."

_*crackle* _"Meredith? Meri, it's me, Grayson." _*crackle* _"Shit. I'm sorry I left you. I thought you were in the car." _*crackle* _"Talk to me back, 'kay?" _Beep._

"Time: 00:11 A.M. Today."

_*crackle* _"Ahhh… Meri, dammit. Please don't be mad. I know you're in there. _Shit._" _*crackle* "_Please, call me when you get this." _Beep._

"Time: 00:23 A.M. Today."

_*crackle* _"I'm not going to take this silent treatment from you, alright? I'm going to your apartment whether you like it or not." _*crackle* Beep._

"Time: 01:06 A.M. Today."

_*crackle*_ "I've been pounding at the door for half an hour now. Please, answer me. I know you're there." _Sigh. _"I'm sorry…" _Beep._

"Time: 03:49 A.M. Today."

_"Hi, this is Meredith Everie and Fullers' residence. If you've received this message, it means I'm at school or at work, *giggle* or I'm just not answering. Anyways, leave a message." Beeeep._

_*crackle* Sigh. _"I'm going home Meredith. I'm really sorry." _Beep._

_Beep. Beep. _"All messages deleted."

.

.

.

_Click._

"Local News report from the Sector, Atrian's _Iksen, _or their benefacto leader, Nox," _Gasp. "_had been shot and was killed by gunfire assault by Lieutenant Whitehill. Atrian witnesses say…" _Click._

.

.

.

"Hey Mr. Fullers. I've got you breakfast. Its milk and cereal, your favourite. Yuuum." _Clank Clank. _"Say Ahhh."

.

.

.

"There you go Mr. Fullers. You've finished the whole thing."

.

.

.

"Mr. Fullers, I'm going to school now. I'm sending in Chloe, our next door neighbor, to check on you every now and then, okay?"

The door closed.

* * *

**Meredith's POV**

I breathed out a sigh after I closed the door. Since last night, a lot of things had happened. A lot of things also didn't happen. I was expecting everything would fall into place when the Atrian Seven would come to our school, but it hadn't. Now, there would be more turmoil and hate from them according to recent events… I don't know if the Integration Program would even work anymore.

And to think that Mr. Fullers and I worked so hard to achieve this far…

Mr. Fullers was'nt his real name. In fact, he too was a runaway, an escaped convict from the Crate.

We both were.

I was a child before, and he was old enough to take care of me, so he was the one that devised the plan. He was very smart, actually. I didn't know what he did in the ship back then, and we were never really acquainted before the crash, however, I believe the reason he was put into the Crate was because of his intelligence... and knack of other things.

He took care of me until I reached thirteen, and I had to do various odd jobs by then. We helped each other out when we moved to this apartment and thankfully, this was by far the most comfortable home we could afford. It was until I turned fifteen, that he had been afflicted with a variant of the Human medical term called "Alzheimer's disease". I didn't know the Atrian term for it, but I labelled his disease like that. Of course, going to a hospital would be a very bad idea, and I don't even know if they even have a cure for such a disease.

I had one thing on my mind though, but it was nigh impossible to even grasp.

Until the Integration Program.

His lapses of his memory had worsened each week. It was after a month or two that I made him quit his jobs and forced him to stay at the house.

Then, after a few months, he just blanked out.

I miss Mr. Fullers...

* * *

I slipped into school and managed not to come late in my first class, Atrian Biology. Ms. Benton was not only our homeroom advisor, but she was our teacher in this subject too. She was really good. For a Human, she had so much knowledge on how our body works. I even gave her a tough question to prove her expertise.

"Good point." She said, only to answer it with detailed explanation.

After that, I daydreamed for a little while. I thought about how Roman would react in all of this. I mean, his father getting shot by Emery's. He must've been disheartened. But it also got me to thinking, his dad was _Iksen_, right? Which means, _he's_ going to be the next in line. And to think that someone would lead an entire race and he hasn't even reached adulthood yet. His life would be consumed by too much responsibilities in that way. I wish he could've somehow enjoyed his adolescence.

And how would Emery respond? Every Atrian eyes were on her now. It's no use denying it, but there would be vengeance. One way or another. She's not safe to be around with anymore. And with Grayson-

I sighed. "Grayson." mumbling his name.

I shook myself again and started listening to the class.

"Since everyone's brushed up on their basic Atrian Anatomy, I'm open to any questions about AB, or any school-related matter."

"Uhh, Ms. Benton?" I raised my hand.

"Yes Ms. Everie?"

"This is regarding the homecoming thing we'll have by the end of the week... Are the Atrians going to come, since they are part of the school and are required to join the activities..?"

"Well, it's not in my judgement to determine whether or not they'll attend the homecoming carnival. _That_ is in the hands of the board of directors, which they'll discuss about later this day. If you guys don't have classes, then you are free to attend the meeting. It will be held in the gymnasium area at around two."

I can't attend, unfortunately. I have Chemistry that time.

"Any more questions?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Then you are all dismissed."

* * *

It was after class that I had this weird feeling that someone was waiting for me by the locker.

And I was right.

Grayson was leaning on _my _locker, arms crossed and looking down in the ground. His hair was a bit unruly, but it still looked sleek if people didn't take notice of it. His eyes had bags from the unrest last night, and his mood appeared to be sulky.

When I came into view, he immediately took notice of me.

"Meri!" I turned around and walked away, hugging my books tighter. "Meredith, Wait up!"

He immediately caught up to me but I was looking away.

How could I ever talk to him? He _abandoned _me. He _knew_ I hated being alone. I told him that. But he went off his way not caring about the world if our friendship even had meaning to him. Of course I was mad. I ignored his calls and texts, even when he surprisingly went to the house and knocked for about half an hour.

What he did _hurt _me.

"Oh no-no-no-no-no." Chanting it like some sort of contrition. He saw my face, and it was the "please-don't-talk-to-me" face. I rarely get this look, never at him. Until now. He placed his hands in my shoulders, though my neck still craned on the other side. "Meredith… Meri…"

I sighed, finally looking to him. His green eyes were pleading. "What do you want, Grayson?" I said in a sad tone.

"Meredith, I'm sorry, okay? I did _not_ mean for that to happen." He shook me only very slightly, emphasizing his words. "I thought you were in the car, I thought you were there... But then you weren't. I'm so stupid. I really messed up..."

"I'm fine. I came back to school, didn't I?" not making it sound like it was uplifting.

"I know, but..." He groaned and then held one of my hands this time, grasping it like he wouldn't want to let it go. "Please, don't you ever run away like that without me knowing."

I could see it, his sense of honesty, caring, his protective instincts. At one moment I felt all the hate and spite I could muster, but after he said that... I really couldn't be mad at him, right? He was only looking out for me. Even if he hadn't that time. His mind was obviously preoccupied on something else last night.

_Emery._

Thinking about it, it still laid doubts in my mind.

"I won't, and I forgive you." I smirked. A sharp burst of relief surged through him, his head tilting upwards as he silently thanked a prayer to the heavens. The school bell rang and I broke out of grip. "I gotta go." I turned around and brisked my pace.

By then, I thought was alone, but Grayson wouldn't have of it. He caught up to my pace and we walked together, seemingly that is. But he wasn't saying a word, and my hands only gripped tightly at my books. I remembered Taylor's "very awkward situations" comment about guys, the one that said I should stay away from Grayson for now.

But like before, I ignored it. I let him be, just like the first time we've ever met. I don't know why Grayson has that effect on me. I've turned away a lot of guys who could make a move on me, as I was not interested, but with him, I just couldn't...

I don't know why I'm so confused. Does Humans toy with affections so much? At first, he was love-struck with a girl who ditched him for an Atrian, then the next he goes on cursing at himself for ditching _me _at the party. It wasn't fair and I always get mad just by thinking about it. I don't know what to do... I'm not exactly the expert on friendships to Humans.

I wanted to say it. I wanted to express what I've felt. I want to share my emotions to him, how I was so angry at him by igniting false signals in my brain. Even for so many years I've stayed out in this world, I still couldn't comprehend Human diversity. I wanted to him to do it, to share his. But I know he couldn't, not in the way _I_ could.

_You should leave me alone,_ my eyes said.

His pleaded otherwise._ No, I should stay with you, until all of this goes away._

_What's your problem?_

_I don't want to leave you, not anymore. That's the problem._

_You will and I know it._

_What in the world would make you say that?_

_Emery._

_That's... not fair. _He blushingly smiled.

_You asked for it._

_You started it._

I laughed. It was as simple as that to make all the confusion go away.

_False signals..._

My laughter had turned to a smirk. "You really do like Emery, don't you?" I asked. My tense feeling had eased and I no longer hastened my walking. This was not exactly the "water under the bridge" term Humans always seem to say after an argument, and I really don't blame Emery in this. It was _our_ problem. She somehow had just gotten involved in it. I could honestly say that he really likes her. Of course, he's a Human, she's a Human... it's bound to happen, right?

"I really want to know more about her, if that's what you think." He said simply.

"Then go for it."

I wasn't looking at him, but I saw him looking at me as his eyes widened. He then looked straight ahead. "It really isn't that easy." Then looked at me again. "I mean, for you it is." I chuckled, bowing my head then looking straight again. "I just wish it could be that simple to her."

We arrived at my next class. Of course, we weren't classmates, so he _really_ had to go this time. He's lucky, actually. He gets to have his classes mostly with the Atrians...

"This is my stop."

"Yeah..." He looked... distant, like he was thinking about something, but in an instant, he smiled. "See you after school, 'kay?"

"Sure."

* * *

It was around the second to the last class that I've seen Roman alone by his locker. It was kind of intimidating to see the Atrians huddled up together, so I didn't have the chance to talk to Roman... alone.

Yes, I could've talked to the other Atrians, but I don't think Drake or Teri would be a good candidate to tell my _secret_. I haven't even met the others yet so I knew the chances blew off before it even started.

I approached Roman, who was fixing up his locker and emptying his bag of books.

"Roman." I called.

When he looked at me, his face etched with surprise, but he immediately gained his composure of nonchalance. Eyes were already on us. I could feel it. Their sense of shock and appalled stares...

"Never really knew you go to school here." He didn't look at me and just fixed his stuff inside the locker, as I knew if he did, it would attract alot more attention than it should've. "What does the weird girl in the woods would want me to say?"

Weird... girl in the- why I oughtta... "First of all, I'd like to offer my condolences to you." Ignoring his previous comment.

"And it's greatly appreciated."

Snob. "Look Roman, I really want to help you out..."

"I really do appreciate what you're doing." He shut his locker. "I know what you are."

My eyes widened in surprise. He... _knew?_ Wow, I really thought-

"You think of me like I'm sort of celebrity just because you're pro-Atrian. You worship the thought that there are actual aliens living outside your planet, and always dreamt this day would come. Trust me, I've seen so many people like you, but I don't take autographs."

I didn't say anything, save that my cheeks flushed red. Not pink, but red.

"I know I've said this to you a twice now, but the answer would always be-"

_Slap._ The voices of the crowd died when my palm landed on one side of his face. The only sound made was my breathing hard. I looked to my surroundings and everyone was still, like time had stopped on them, but all eyes were on me. I stood there, still panting. When I looked at him, I saw he didn't move, boasting the left side of his face that had the red mark.

I walked away the third time that day. But this time, there were no reconciles or forgiveness to be spared.

* * *

Thankfully my last class that day was a bit earlier than the rest, so I hurriedly went to the restaurant to start my early shift. Because of my job at The Mud Bug, the restaurant I was working with, and Mr. Wilkes, my boss, had assigned me double shifts because of my leave for the party last night. It was fair and all, since I had to compensate the time I had lost yesterday. It's okay though, not many people come to The Bug but pretty much most students in Marshall, and since they won't get to be dismissed for a few more hours, the service was a bit lazy.

Time was quite fleeting until the said students were slowly filling in the house. I got a little busy by then. I was serving up customer per customer, and we had a few hands that time, so I rarely get to just stand there and laze about. Although I noticed some weird trend happening lately on the customers. They all had their phones playing a vid that went viral. I didn't know what it was since I had my hands full, but I can't help but feel that I need to know it.

It was then I saw Grayson entering the restaurant and smiled at me. I also looked back... almost tripping with the trays on both my hands, then had an embarrassing laugh. He also laughed too. Gosh, I'm such a klutz...

Anyways, he sat on an empty table, him all alone, picking up his phone and also played the all-too-getting famous video.

I finished serving up the orders in my hands and decided to take the order for Grayson. I approached him no sooner and held my notepad and pen. "The usual?" I asked, smiling at him as I was already writing out his order. Medium-sized red, plenty of ice and a slice of lemon.

"Thanks."

I flipped the notebook, tore the page and pinned it on the queue circle on the kitchen. I got into my rounds again and after a few minutes, his order was ready. When I placed his glass on the table, he's still looking at the vid. I checked if the coast is clear for me, then I sat down in front of him, slightly tapping my fingers.

"Okay, what's with the _thing_?" I asked in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, you haven't seen it? It's kinda cool. I think you'll like it."

He gave me his phone and I played the vid.

_Emery. _Figures.

The roomed seemed like the gymnasium, and I think she was in the meeting. She was having a speech about Atrians being just normal teenagers and emphasizing trust on them when Humans don't give them reason to. Even though the speech was quite short, it blew my mind away.

I never knew Emery was all too caring for us, for the Atrians. I mean, I already saw it last night when Emery took off with Roman, but I just shrugged it off like it was some sense of pity towards Atrians. But this? This was standing up, unscared of judgement that will others sought to her. Many people will disapprove of this video, and she won't give a damn about them. She was willing to fight for the cause - _our_ cause...

"This is kinda awesome." I smiled, tears almost flowing in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them with my apron before I gave it all away.

"Yeah, but not what I've heard about my spunky best friend." I eyed him, unsure of what he's saying. "Well, I heard some girl, like someone who's in front of me right now, slapped an Atrian face so hard that it left a mark on his face."

"T-that's..." I stuttered, trying to make a beeline out of the conversation, but I couldn't think any reason. "Fine. It's true." Rolling my eyes.

"So what, He tried to flirt you and got the worse end of the stick?"

Shaking my head, "No, it's nothing like that. Well technically, not in the flirting part, but Roman did say something insulting... and I-"

"He... _what_?" His nostrils flared.

"He just said that I'm some die-hard fan of the Atrians, which I kind of am..." I sighed. "Look, if you're going to get back at him for what he did to me, don't. I want to avoid as much conflict as possible with them."

When I assured him, I knew then that he calmed down. He even chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You did that all to yourself. I can't imagine the wrath you've given him when you slapped him hard. That's one way of saying that you never mess with Meredith Everie." I laughed.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Emery coming in the restaurant with Lukas.

"Welp, break's over. I've got to, uh, _wait _things now." I blushed.

"Yeah, go get 'em orders." He winked.

I stood up to his table and continued to work, Emery and Lukas were sitting at the table down the deck. Luckily, they haven't taken their orders yet so I just had to oblige.

"Hi Guys." They both said hello.

"You work here?" Emery asked.

"Yep. Apartments don't really get to pay themselves these days." I joked. They laughed. "So what you orderin'?" But when I flipped my notebook and pen, I was already jotting down one order for them, because I knew then that Emery was eyeing Grayson with a worried look. I bent to Emery's ear and whispered.

"He likes pickles." I then winked. Such is my small token of appreciation for her defending the Atrians.

* * *

The next day, I was in Technology class when an announcement was heard all over campus.

"After much discussion, the school board has decided to reverse its decision and allow the Atrian Seven to attend tonight's homecoming carnival." The voice in the loudspeaker said. There were mixed emotions settling in over the students, but I for one was pleased by the news.

When lunch came, I hurried to find Grayson in the lunchroom, only to find out he was with his group of friends. I decided not to bother him for a while since I don't want to appear too clingy. He has his life too, so I have to respect that. So I just ate my lunch by myself.

It's funny how Taylor always reminds me not to be alone in an area with large groups of people. She said that I should at least get one "lackey" by my side so I won't be too lonesome or if some guy would be brave enough to uh, the term she used was "hit" on me, I would have at least someone who could turn them down for me. I don't know if it's one of Taylor's profound popularity that people were somehow magnetized to me, or if it's just me. I think it has to be the former.

So far, I've already said to two guys in a span of ten minutes that the chair in front of me was taken.

Speaking of which, Taylor arrived just in time before the third one, who I noticed came my way, made a move. To which, he just backed out instantly...

Was Taylor that scary?

"Okay, since you're all by your lonesome," She sat on the said chair very ladylike and just because for the heck of it, without even asking if it's taken or not, and it's not. "I decided to hang out with you 'till I finish my salad. And no need to thank me."

I chuckled at her.

"So, any plans for the carnival? I noticed you were too busy yesterday 'cause of your job, so I hadn't exactly gave you a free ticket..." Taylor said.

I assured her. "It's okay. The Bug's actually going to have a kiosk down by the ferris wheel, and I'm going to work shifts all afternoon there. But I'll be free at around seven."

"Good. I don't want any of my friends to miss out on homecoming."

We talked for around twenty minutes, even after she finished her salad. I think she really enjoyed my company. Some time later, Taylor had to leave because she was going to her next class. Me, I still got time. When I stood up to my seat and thought of going to the library, Grayson appeared in front of me and smiled.

Now this guy, I'm not planning on turning down.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied back.

"So, you coming to the carnival?"

"Yeaah, about that." I winced. I explained to him what I told to Taylor, about how I can't exactly have all the free time to celebrate the carnival.

"Dang, I was going to ask you to hang out with me..."

Did he..?

...

I... didn't answer... I just... gaped. "Maybe the rest of the night?" He then spoke.

I shook my head, it's not going to be fair for him if he just waited me out and did nothing until I'm out of shift, but I'm apparently more concerned as to why _he _asked _me_ out. "I know you're really being generous and all, but what's with the sudden urge to ask me out? Is Grayson Montrose too desperate to have a _date_ tonight?" I added the last one as a joke, to settle the nerves that spiked in my system.

He chuckled. "I just wanted to redeem myself for leaving you at the party the other night." His smile... was very honest.

If I could describe him in one word right now, it would be "sweet".

"Okay, how about this. I really don't want you getting wrapped up on waiting for me all day long. I want you to have fun on your own. You could do whatever you want. But _promise _me after I'm finished with my shift, it's just you and me. Deal?"

"Oh, I would _so _want that." He smiled again.

* * *

_Homecoming Carnival_

When I meant that the whole carnival was packed, I really mean it was _packed_. Like, the numbers were just really huge, even better than last year's. I'm not sure if it's because of the Atrian Seven, the indefinite number of guards patrolling the place, or just the new rides, but I assure you, it's one of the most liveliest places I've ever seen in my life.

Of course, locals and even tourists were all over the place. With that many a people, the businesses were booming high. Kiosks also surrounded the place. From carnival foods like cotton candy, hotdogs, chilidogs, whatever-dogs to souvenir and prize items like teddy bears and the like hunted the consumers like fifty-percent off shoe sales on a department store.

Don't get me wrong, I may be Atrian, but to get prices like those on the market, I'd literally ram my way through the stampede if I have to.

Anyways, The Bug was a hotspot on the business line. Added our regular customers from Marshall High and the locals and the tourists who've spotted the hype, you couldn't imagine how in-demand we were. And of course, I had to work even twice as hard. At some point in the day, I even had to help with the cooking, the cleaning and even taking orders from other waitresses. The only difference between the kiosk and the restaurant was the heat of the oil kitchen. Thank goodness though that the temperature wasn't that humid. Sweating was the last agenda I had in mind.

I had seen a lot of my friends during my working hours. I saw Lukas with the Atrian girl that I still haven't gotten the chance to talk to. She seemed nice. I even saw Eric and his groupies lounging about. They were circling around the place from time to time, like they were looking for someone, but I opted not to ask who it was because I was just really busy. Then around the afternoon I saw Taylor and Zoe hunting boys (mostly Taylor).

The night was even as hectic as the afternoon hours, but luckily I had a few more minutes before I'm free from the dirty plates and kitchen oil.

"Meri." I heard his baritone voice, the one I was always happy to hear.

But when I looked around, I saw Emery with him.

Something that time, made my heart ache all too much to even fake a smile. They just look so good together. I admit I got a little bit jealous over Emery. She's really beautiful, kind and caring person...

And the most accurate difference that we had on each other was that she was Human.

And I'm Atrian.

I mean, by moral standards, they were perfectly compatible to each other, right?

"Meri, have you seen Eric?" I snapped out of my daze, my worried frown had instantly turned into a grin.

"Last I saw him was this afternoon, sorry." I replied.

"Hey, I think I see Eric over there." Emery then pointed out. I caught a glimpse of him, pushing a garbage bin with his hood on. Strange, though I knew that Eric was working part-time too at a local supermarket. Maybe they had a kiosk here somewhere too, and he had to take out the trash?

"Well, thanks anyways. See you later?"

"Actually, my shift ends in ten minutes. Care to wait for me here a little longer?" I offered, smiling.

"I... well uh-"

Uh-oh. I know that stutter from anywhere. It doesn't take my intuition to know what he's up to.

"No, it's alright. You go do what you're doing." I blankly said. Grayson obviously didn't notice.

"I swear I'll pick you in ten minutes, okay? I just need to talk to Eric..."

* * *

Well, my shift's done and now I can finally breathe a sigh of relief. Thank goodness it's finally over. I didn't think that I can handle smelling all kinds of oily foods anymore. I was feeling a little bit tired. Doing all kinds of services for the past six hours took a toll on me, even though it's only just seven in the evening, but I guess I could do one more thing before I could really say I could plop to bed, I just had to.

And now, I just had to wait for him. I honestly don't care what we'd be doing, as long as I'm with him and enjoy the rest of the night. I mean, that's what counts right?

Though seeing Grayson with Emery earlier this night, it made me think.

He really likes her, and hopefully she returns the gesture as well. And as a friend, all I could do was to support him. I mean I _do _admit that my bond with Grayson - in my personal opinion - was more than just friends. We're really close, but not really in the kind that we share affections for each other. I mean we do, but not in an explicit way. Like brothers and sisters perhaps?

I knew I had to look out for him as well, not just only him to me. I also know he could take care of himself when the situation arises, but I couldn't help but feel a little bit on edge when Emery's with him. I mean, with Roman's father's death and all, a lot of things could happen. I sometimes fear for his safety...

Grayson's taking his time well. It was already around ten minutes since after my shift. Now I know that I really shouldn't obsess about the time he gave me, but thinking about Emery's predicament made me a bit paranoid. But I was just there, sitting on The Mud Bug kiosk tables and patiently waited.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Roman past the back kiosks where only a few people visit to. Of course, it got me a little bit interested, and since Grayson wasn't really around, it couldn't hurt to follow him, could it? I also have to say sorry to him, I didn't mean to hurt him yesterday, and this was the only time I got the chance to see him, I might as well take the opportunity.

I followed him inconspicuously, making sure he didn't caught me sneaking up on him.

It was then that he instantly took off to another corner and into the back reaches of the carnival, where the forest line were.

I got this strange feeling creeping up on me. Was Roman running away? He can't. He had a tracking bracelet. If he were to do anything reckless, he would be sent to the Crate the instant he pulled past his curfew, leading everything including the Integration Program into ruin. He wouldn't do that. His father's legacy must be continued for his sake. If he couldn't do that, then he's the most irresponsible Atrian I've ever met.

First, I tried waiting, waiting for him to come back from the woods. I only saw few people come and go from the kiosks, including some of the patrolling guards, but I couldn't find his skin, his patterns and marks that I remembered from him.

This time, I decided to come and look for him.

I snuck behind the back fence where it was _opened_ for some reason, and went into the treeline.

I was walking in the forest when I saw the same spectrum of colors identical to the one I picked up when I found Roman in the woods at the party. It basically means that Roman's somewhere nearby.

"Roman... Roman! Are you there?" I called out to the forest.

I entered a small abandoned park with a statue fountain in the middle of it. It overlooked the entirety of the carnival.

Then it happened fast.

I heard a twig snapping and I twisted my head, only to be muffled by a strong hand as I screamed, screamed for dear life.

I struggled to break free from his grasp, but he was too strong for me. He was tossing and turning me in order to incapacitate me, making me dizzy, but I didn't budge. It was from the struggle that I sensed he was getting a bit loose from the upkeep, so I struggled some more.

From his grip, he then tossed me to the fountain.

Oh no.

I dove in.

Then I saw it.

Everything.

My invisible marks had started to glow. My arms, my face, all luminescent beneath the murky coldness of the water...

When I rose, I saw a very surprised face looking at me.

Roman.

He was standing there, mouth agape and couldn't bring any words out of it. He was panting and breathing heavily. It looked like he was a little bit of wet too.

I looked at myself. It was too long that I actually saw the marks in my arms and my shoulders, a pair of spirals that curved its way until my wrists and circled around it. I never looked at myself when I shower in the bathroom, never really seeing the point of it as it only brings me shame to me and my people.

And now... an Atrian saw the shame of it.

When he finally cleared out what was going on, he finally spoke. "You're Atrian."

I didn't say anything, only just nodding in assent.

"It also means... you're what Beaumont's talking about. You're a Trag."

I tried to make sense of what he's saying, but I really don't know what he's talking about. "Beaumont? Trag? What are you talking about?"

He then aggressively snatched me up the water, the glowing in my body faded in an instant, but some of the marks still rippled its luminescence from the drips of water still stuck to my skin. He grabbed my wrists and it hurt, then again, tossed me to a nearby tree and pinned me.

I suddenly felt afraid. I didn't know he could get this violent. At whatever the reason, I didn't know.

"You lie." His breath hissed on me, hot and full of ire. "Tell me, how did you get your markings removed then, huh? Tell me!"

"I...I-I... I c-can't..."

"Then I have every proof you are one."

I didn't say anything. Whatever he's accusing me, it didn't matter. I know who I am and I'm not going to lie about it, but I'm not going to say what happened in my past and I intend to keep it that way.

I hate the cold. The water in the pool was so dormant that that coldness seeped through it instantly, and it seeped through me like an infection. I didn't know why I became extremely sensitive to the cold, it's not a common Atrian trait, it's just me. Maybe it was a side effect from taking off my markings, but I had an extreme dislike of water over the years. I was shuddering uncontrollably and I think he could notice it.

And he did, the shivering, the shaking, and he took distance from me again, releasing his strong grsap from me.

My legs couldn't take it and I fell to the ground, shaking wildly, my consciousness fluttering.

"I-I-I'm not a T-t-t-trag." My teeth chattered.

"What are you then? A fairy from the forest from the land of whimsy? That so happens to become an Atrian and had her markings miraculously removed from her face? I don't believe you."

I flushed red again."W-why c-can't you just t-t-trust me?"I glared at him.

He ignored me. But I could honestly see that he did felt a bit guilty for me, leaving me cold and shivering from the ground. He took off his jacket and held me up, putting it behind my back and the warmth of his slowly engulfed me.

"This does not change anything." He breathe out a sigh, his anger slowly disappearing from his emotions. "I have to take you back now. It's not safe here."

I nodded. He put his arm around me, in the most uncomfortable way possible, while I crossed my arms in his jacket.

* * *

Grayson's eyes went acrid when he saw me with Roman walking, my hair and clothes all but muck and dried out, but I still felt the cold wetness and I was shivering badly.

He knew that I hate the cold. He knew I hate water. Or, that's what I made him believe. But add two and two together...

"What the hell happened?" He came running to me. Emery was behind her, looking at Roman.

"I fell down a dirty pool. Roman helped me." Still shivering a bit, but not that I would stutter my own words anymore.

He flushed a worried look. "God Meredith, I was looking all over for you. I thought you were over at the Bug stand, but your friend said that you're already gone."

"I'm fine, Grayson..."

Looking at both of us, Roman interrupted. "I better go. Curfew. I hope your _friend _here gets home safely."

"Yeah." Grayson said, looking at Roman until he was out of view. It was until then that Emery said goodbye too and said that she needed to catch up with Roman for a bit.

"Meredith, you look awful..."

"I told you it's okay... I'm just feeling a little bit tired already..." I honestly did felt tired. Somehow, all my remaining energy had been spent from what had happened minutes ago. Now, my body just felt woozy, swollen and stressed from everything.

"What?" He said, looking a little exasperated, but then held it back again. "I mean, yeah sure. Anything. Want me to drive you home?"

"Grayson..." I sighed. "I know you've been waiting the whole time for me. I'm really sorry... But after everything that had happened today, I just don't think I could make it anymore..." I said, feeling a little bit sad.

I really wanted us to hang out. It had been a long time since we've actually done it. Summer was just too busy for me to contact him, and I think he even went for a vacation that time too. Now, with all the homeworks, the Atrians, Emery, now I had no time for him at all. It made me feel guilty.

But Grayson was an understanding person, one trait of Humans that I find so very common among them. If I would've asked a favor out of him, he would do it no question asked. And that's what I love about him.

"It's okay, Meri." He smiled, ignoring my worries right now and just brightened up the mood. "There's always tomorrow. And the next day, and the next day, and I won't stop until we get that proper hang out you promised me."

Heat rose up my cheeks. "Awww, Grayson..." grinning.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

"Tomorrow then?" He said, his smile that can light up anyone's day.

"Deal. And this time, I'm really, really gonna go." I returned his sunny smile to him.


	4. Interlude

"Grayson, why are we at the park? You do know the carnival already ended yesterday." I furrowed my brows.

"Yeah. But since you missed out on everything fun yesterday, I thought it would be nice to take you out here again." He replied cheekily.

"But most of the rides doesn't work anymore, and there's not even a stand within a mile radius around here." I snickered.

"Would you stop being so glum and just go along with it?"

"Hmmm. Fine." I chuckled heartily. "What shall we do now, oh Grayson the witty one?" I spoke in an English accent.

"Just follow me for a little while."

I had wondered what Grayson was up to. It was so unlike him being this cryptic, and most of the time I just find him predictable when it comes to normality of things.

However, I didn't find this quite normal anymore if he's trying really hard to hide what he's planning.

When he stopped, he whirled around, facing me, smiling an excited grin.

Behind him was Mammoth Rock, a very cultural stone that played an interesting role on the new students studying in Marshall High. Every year, they dip paint on their hands and place an imprint on the rock, forever making their mark into the Marshall High circle. The rock had so many hand prints now, I couldn't even possibly count them even if I tried.

"From what I've heard, you didn't place your hand print on this rock last year."

I didn't. The reason for that was I had to leave early because of Mr. Fullers' condition, so I didn't get the chance to celebrate the homecoming carnival that year as well.

"As much as I'd like to, there's no paint we could even borrow." I stated.

"Who says we don't?" He then backed away from me then turned towards the rock. He curved around it and bent his body, reaching in behind it and took out a small bucket of paint. "I, uh, bought this from the nearest Walmart, couldn't find any color of this 'round here."

The color was teal, like my eyes.

"Awww, Grayson." My eyes went teary-eyed when he handed me the paint. "Okay, I'll do it."

He then chuckled softly. "Ah, you see, I've never placed my hand print on Mammoth Rock also."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I just didn't feel like it, you know, all those crazy ideas about luck and faith that this hunk of thing brings."

"What, are you saying you don't believe in karma?" one of the many cultural beliefs I've managed to pick up from the Humans.

"I do, but not in this sense." He said. "Here, let me go first." He then dipped his left hand into the bucket. When he took it out, his hand was dripping with teal wet paint.

"Okay, my turn." I then dipped mine. The paint was cold, but in a good way, not really that penetrating as water, maybe because it felt gooey. I took it out after a few seconds, paint dripping to the grass.

"Here," He offered. He placed his hand over mine, feeling the mixture of his warmth and the coldness of the paint... We were like that for a couple of seconds, only just gazing at our perfectly molded hands together.

When he pulled away, he crouched and placed his hand on the rock first, the bright blue uniquely etched in front of the others. His print was somehow clearer than theirs as well.

Then, I placed mine too, just an inch away from his. Mine was smaller compared to Grayson's, but thankfully the print was clear too.

"So, what makes you think you could place your hand print on Mammoth Rock of all the years?" I asked.

He looked at a distance, smiling. "Because I feel like this is going to be a different year..." He began to feel a bit melancholic. "You know, about the Atrians, about friends, about the swim team," He then looked at me. "About you."

I stared at him while him staring back, my blushing and him smirking. It didn't feel like what he said was awkward, but it was perfect. His timing, the mood, the sense of it all... All too perfect...

When he blinked, his mind wandered back to him again and smiled dearly.

"Anyways, I've got to head back. Hope you don't mind, I'm going to pick up Emery and meet her at The Bug this afternoon."

"Okay," I then said. We stood up already and washed our hands in the nearby faucet. When we were about to part ways, I turned my head towards him.

"Oh and Grayson,"

"Yeah?" He turned his head around.

I ran towards him and made him step back when I hugged him with everything I could muster. He returned the gesture by nuzzling his chin over my head and rubbed lazy palms up and down my back.

"Thank you."

* * *

Next Chapter on Across The Stars

_"You remember how I lost my brother during Arrival day, right?" Grayson asked._

_Then, the weird, tingling sensation started, but I just nodded casually. _

_It was very strange every time he mentions his older brother to me. It's like I knew everything he told me from the back of my mind, but at the same time I didn't. How I knew that he was one of the many that died during the crash, But I didn't know where I got those ideas from..._


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, I would like to thank all the readers, followers, faves that you gave me over the week! Even if Across The Stars sort-of "fanbase" is a little small compared to the great and awesome fanfics in this section, I'm still grateful that you are taking the time to read my piece of work. I'm very honored having the privilege to work with you guys in this, and I'm glad to be of service :D  
**

* * *

It was around a class before lunch that I've seen Grayson by his locker, fondling something on his wrist, which turned out to be a white ribbon-band when I got sight of it.

"What'cha got there?" I approached him, my backpack strapped on one shoulder and hugging my books.

"It's... just... I can't..." He seemed to have difficulty tying to tie his band.

"Here, let me help you with that." I placed my books on his open locker, protruding on the end, and took the small ribbon and tied it for him. It was a simple shoelace knot, but it instead of tying it to a shoe, it was on his wrist.

"Thanks." He tried wagging it and testing if it would fall off. The loops were very little, but still bounced awkwardly around his wrist. He chuckled at it, but didn't mind the cute shape at all. "It's kind of like a remembrance for the anniversary of Arrival Day."

"Arrival Day, huh?"

Asking that question, my being a "die-hard Atrian fan" wouldn't really hold up to the title. Good thing he didn't notice the ruse.

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"No," Shaking my head.

No, I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember all the screaming, the running, the deaths... so many of our kind died that day. Many of us were captured. Even _I_ was captured. I was in a lot of pain, a lot of mourning. I even learned that my mother had also died by gunshot that day. It took my whole childhood to accept that fact…

I even lost hope.

My train of thought was interrupted when Grayson spoke, his deep-toned voice was somehow my shelter through all this.

"It's the tenth anniversary of Arrival Day two days from now. Can't you believe it? It's already been a decade-"

"Looking real pretty, sweetheart." I turned my neck, seeing Drake passing by.

"Ex-cuse me?" I sneered. He turned around and wore a proud grin on his face. He was reeking of dominance and race superiority, never ashamed in showing any of it. Grayson was about to say something but I stepped forward and came first before he could even blurt it out.

"Humans lost their lives at the Arrival Day's expense. Try to at least have some sense of humility for… _us_." I almost said the word "them" instead of "us", Drake caught the hint too, but was too insipid to get what was really going on.

"Yeah? Well, I lost half my tribe being gunned down by your bitch 'Humans' and you don't see me wrapping myself in ribbon like a birthday present."

I winced.

It's true. I couldn't deny what he said, because I saw it with my own eyes. I think he saw it too. What Atrian wouldn't? We were all scarred that day. We all went down a road of suffering, so did the Humans…

"I'm sorry for your loss," Grayson now was the one who stepped in front. "But my brother wasn't a bitch."

His… brother…

Drake leaned in closer, a short rumble in his chest, when one of the guards warned them of any indecent action would be immediate suspension for Humans, and expulsion for Atrians.

Drake then backed away, turning around and went on his way.

Grayson breathed out a sigh.

He then looked at me.

"You remember how I lost my brother during Arrival day, right?" Grayson asked.

Then, the weird, tingling sensation started, but I just nodded casually.

It was very strange every time he mentions his older brother to me. It's like I knew everything he told me from the back of my mind, but at the same time I didn't. How I knew that he was one of the many that died during the crash, but I didn't know where I got those ideas from...

His brother was a national guard, assigned to a post just a few kilometres off the crash site. When our ship crash landed, every enforcer within two miles was tasked to investigate the area, only to find out there were alien survivors. And his brother was one of the many who gets to play war on the Human side.

"Don't let him get to you, Grayson." I patted his shoulder. "You're a good person."

"I sometimes wonder about that myself."

My eyebrows quirked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He looked away, wanting to end it then and there, but I was still waiting. Then the school bell rang. He took my books in his locker and handed it to me.

"See you later, 'kay?"

He then walked away.

* * *

After Chemistry, I went back to the hallway and returned all of my books to my locker. Since last class was P.E., I had to get my clothes in there and I don't necessarily need all the books I had right now.

While walking, it had gotten me to thinking about what Grayson said before lunch period.

Even _during _lunch he avoided the question. I didn't know why, but lately he's been troubled. The only guess I could come up with was his brother, but I knew Grayson could control himself over the issue; he wouldn't go melodramatic over it.

I didn't want to prod further, so I changed the conversation quickly.

We talked about Emery, how he's doing with her, how he's doing fine and saw that there was a window of opportunity for them to be together. He made up a plan, actually. He said that since he had experience in directing and editing, he wanted to help Emery with filming for her impromptu project.

It was about Arrival Day stories for Atrians.

The idea was quite intriguing, if I do say so myself. I've heard lots of Arrival Day stories from Humans, including Grayson's, but aside Drake's story, mine and Mr. Fullers, I have yet to encounter another story from the Atrians.

I wanted to know if there were good stories, happy ones, things that we could've sought hope from the darkness. Or maybe something that could shed some light on things.

Well, such was wishful thinking.

When everything was accounted for, I headed to the gym, remembering I'll be passing by the Atrian lockers along the way, which by some stroke of either luck or misfortune - maybe _both_ - Roman was there.

"Meredith." He caught my eye, having a spiteful smirk etched in his lips. "If that's even your real name."

"It's not." I said simply.

He followed me inside the gymnasium; I instantly moved to a corner behind the bleachers so that no one could hear us talking.

"Then you _are _in hiding. Because, why would anyone change their names if not to avoid something?" He whispered gleefully, like he had caught a mouse in a trap.

"I _am _in hiding, but not because I'm this 'Trag' you're talking about." I glanced at my classmates who were slowly filling inside the area and hadn't taken notice of us yet. I then looked back at him again. "It's something else."

"Then tell me."

I bowed my head and breathed out a sigh. "Look, Roman, if I were a Trag, and you're looking at every move I make, have you even thought about the possibility that I might be talking to your 'Beaumont' right now, and should be avoiding you?"

He paused for a moment, and then hesitantly spoke. "That's what you're making me think."

"Goodness, Roman, no! I would never do that." I then sighed again. I raised one of my arms and held it in one of his shoulders. "Look, if you don't believe me, I'll understand. Your mind is burdened with lots of responsibilities right now and I get that... As much as I'd like to help you out, I'll only end up adding myself to your list." I then pulled away.

"I can't tell you what had happened to me, not yet. It's not the right time. But I will. I promise that."

Coach was already at the center and whistled to call everyone's attention.

"I gotta go. Class' about to start. You could sneak in around back if you don't want to be noticed."

* * *

The next day of school was uneventful. It was a typical go-to-class-then-eat-lunch-then-class-again-then-to-The-Bug-and-work kind of situation. Funny thing was, every one of my friends were in the Atrian class, which means they were all required to go to the Sector today for a part of Integration.

The disguised Atrian couldn't even come.

I even texted Grayson this morning, saying that my life was already boring without Taylor bugging me to go shopping this weekend, Lukas talking about recent tech, or even Grayson's funny antics. He replied with

"_I'm gonna miss you too Mer-mer._" with a quick message again,

"_Security says we can't use phone on Sector. Txt u back asap."_

That was around eight hours ago, and I had the phone in my pocket all day long. They sure were taking their time.

Even the restaurant was quite lazy today. There were the usual Marshall customers, even some in other schools, but the bustling was very minimal and people were usually in groups of four or five instead of seven to tens. Another funny thing was us waitresses had to race towards our customers in order for us to actually _do _something around here.

Since it was a sleepy day, I decided to take an early leave because I didn't want to stand at the restaurant all day long and do nothing. I left around five at that time, so it was earlier than the usual seven or the hectic days of nine.

I opened the door of The Bug and felt the warm air of the sunset. The orange-tinged sky was absolutely majestic today. I barely see sunsets anymore because of work. Last I saw one was the homecoming carnival, and before that... weeks maybe?

Since I left early, I decided to take a walk instead of the usual bus ride down the suburbs. Of course, with a bus ride it would take me around ten minutes to get to the apartment. With walking, around an hour or half, depending on the pace.

I passed by a lot of shops and buildings, checking if there were new ones I hadn't noticed. Apparently, there was a new store that I _did _miss. It was a flower shop with a variety of them surrounding the front porch.

What surprised me most was the sign that says "Sells Atrian plants" on the front board. Obviously, I had to check it out.

Inside was a little humid, maybe because of the plants living here. In front were the typicals: the roses, sunflowers, and the lilies. In the middle were some of the oddities, like cacti and even bonsai plants. In the far corner of the room was a small, separated area where I could see some familiar plants I haven't seen in such a while.

The owner was a beautiful lady, around her thirties. I could've suspected she was Atrian, but she had no markings. She could be like me though, but I don't remember seeing her face in the Crate, and she was also spraying water on some of the plants and a few trickled down her wrists. She was sweating a bit too; a faint glow should've shown on her markings already.

I checked out the corner of the room and saw the Atrian plants. It was quite few, really. Nothing special, just the common ones. Some of them were even growing on the bayous near the Sector, spread from pollens and now inhabited Earth's plant life.

"Excuse me," I called to the lady who stood straight again and smiled at me. "Is it legal for you to sell Atrian plants to customers?" I asked.

"Well, they _are_ just flowers. I think you're clever enough to guess that they're the regular ones. None too dangerous if it concerns people." She came to my side, bending her back again and started spraying the leaves. "It just so happens that these are growing in my backyard, so there's really nothing to worry about, right?"

How wrong could she be. Way back in space I remembered all the plants the _Iwabas _were growing, very dangerous and very lethal. Good thing these were just the regular ones that doesn't do anything at all.

I checked more of the plants, hoping to see something that I need. But I couldn't.

"Uhm, do you have the cooking herb called Cyper by any chance, do you?"

"Oh my, the plant of many legends." She announced. Her eyes had somehow wilted when she looked at me, her face hopeful but at the same time sad. "I'm sorry dear, I wish I could get one of those too. So many rumors going on about that plant. Some say they taste good with any food, some say it could even cure diseases."

"Yeah, funny rumor going 'round." I nervously chuckled. Well, at least I get to see some blasts of the past - or whatever Humans call it.

I miss those peaceful days.

"Are you considering to buy one of these?"

"Sure, I would love to." I happily replied.

I chose _odyi_, the fire plant. Its red colored petals were brilliant surrounding the yellow nectaries. Like sunset, like what's happening outside. It wasn't that expensive, I actually bought it at a reasonable price despite its Atrian rarity.

"Thank you!" The lady said.

"No problem. I happen to enjoy all things Atrians anyways." I took a little sniff of the red plant, and it made me nostalgic from the days of Atria. "By the way, can I have the floral shop's calling information? This is actually the first shop I've seen selling things like these."

"Oh, okay. Just wait a moment." She walked towards the counter and pulled one of its drawers. She shuffled through it a little bit until she said "Aha!", which made me chuckle.

She gave me her info card.

_Viridian Flower Shop_

_128 Bourbon St. Louisiana_

_18-46-1490-11_

_Ms. Sarah Viridian_

"Thanks Ms. Viridian."

"Call me Vi, or Ms. Vi if you're feeling polite."

"Okay." I smiled, repeating my gratitude. "Thank you Ms. Vi."

I left the shop and the orange-tinge of the sky had turned into dark blue. It's getting quite dark out.

I wonder if Mr. Fullers was doing okay.

* * *

I've walked around ten minutes after I stopped to buy _odyi _on Ms. Vi's shop earlier. I checked my phone if there were either texts or calls, but still nothing. I decided to call Grayson for when he could pick up, though I still doubt it, but I can hope, right?

And it went to voice mail.

I ended the call quickly and continued the path.

Looking ahead, I noticed that I was already crossing this part of town where tons of bikers and other hooligans tend to hang out. There were bars everywhere, from every corner of every street, motorcycles revving their engines, faces and skins with tattoos artificially made. If you keep calm enough, there'll only be around two to three pair of eyes watching your every move instead of dozens of 'em.

Of course, I felt intimidated. Who am I to be the _seemingly _normal girl walking around downtown with her backpack and books wrapped around my arms, black hair tied into a ponytail like an innocent school girl?

I don't even know any form of self-defense.

I think taking a bus ride wouldn't be a bad idea anymore.

In the part of curiosity though, it was peculiar to see these many a crowd this early in the evening. When I cross this place with a bus (usually when I don't have work that day) especially at a time like this, I rarely see more than ten or fifteen people lounging about the walkways. Now, they were at least in the twenty line.

"Well, ain't you a pretty thing?" A rough southerner accent ringed in my ear.

I looked behind me and saw a group of tough-looking men and a very rugged man with a slender frame, almost snake-like, huddled in the middle. His raven-stark hair flowed smoothly just below his ear, but not really touching his shoulders, and his devilish smile was enough to know that he didn't talk to me to play games. He dressed appropriately for a thug, a plain tee and a bomber in front, and skin-tight blue jeans.

"Girlie, you shouldn't be around these parts." it's as if he removed me from my train of thought.

"I know, that's why I'm already going." I spat.

"Feisty, ain't ya?"

"You just don't know who you're dealing with."

And then out of nowhere, Eric broke through the line. He was wearing a bright red jacket and a polo inside, long blue jeans and a pair of military boots.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said.

"I should be asking the same. Aren't you supposed to be at the Sector?"

He gulped. "I-"

Then the viper of a gang leader raised his hand and Eric instantly stopped, frozen where he stood. That man, I couldn't feel any sense of leadership emanating from him, only power.

Power wasn't a good way to lead people.

"Anyone under me doesn't go to some jacked up rathole only to be presented with alien trinkets and hoodoo."

If only Atrian veins could pop in my forehead, I would've already done it.

Eric interrupted. "Vartan, she's-"

"So you're _the _Robert Vartan? I should've noticed a snake like you would be running around here."

I didn't know why I said that, it all just came to me, but everything was as venomous as I could put it in. His name registered in my head, and it was impossible for me not to miss that infamous name.

Robert Vartan. He was a veteran Red Hawk. He commandeered every hate slogan and boorish attempts in order for Atrians to leave this planet and find someplace else to colonize. And he was the worst of them all. At first, his threats weren't that big of a deal, but when he rose ranks, the Red Hawks had turned to hurting anyone in alliance with the Atrians just to prove their point, including Humans themselves.

The police couldn't blame it on him, he was well protected by a stronger force, the Matriarch. And spirits know how dangerous and at the same time influential that person could be.

And to even think that Eric, was under this oaf. It was then that I scowled at him and he just bowed down, ashamed of his current status.

I must've popped a vein on that Vartan too when I said those words.

He took a step forward, nostrils flaring. "You better be careful who you're messing with, girlie. I may have to put you down like a bitch you are just to prove who's better here."

"Mr. Vartan, sir, stop this." Eric interjected and then placed himself like a wall separating him and me. "She didn't mean for this to happen, heck, I'll take the blame for it if you're not going to consider it." he said in a worried tone.

"Eric, you don't have to do this." I whispered.

He just ignored me but still maintained the distance between us.

Vartan scoffed. "What's this. She your girlfriend?"

I flushed from embarrassment.

"N-no, she's only a friend... sir."

Eric defending me was actually the last thing on my mind. I never even knew he was a Red Hawk until now. To think that he would stand up against his commander - or whatever you call _him - _for little ol' me...

Vartan grumbled something in his throat. "Fine. You owe me a little something today, pup." Looking at Eric, and then back to mine with a cold, icy glare. "Good thing I needed some whelp to finish something at Arrival day tomorrow..."

What he said caught my attention.

"Oops, said too much." He then backed away from me and turned around, moving with all of his lackeys with him.

Eric stayed... maybe just for a little while.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Eric, I don't care about it now. What I need to know is what he's doing on Arrival Day. When he said it..." _It felt like there's going to be something big that'll happen..._ but I didn't say it out loud. I didn't want to; didn't _need_ to. I could see it in his eyes. He knew it too.

"I don't know what he's going to do, but be careful tomorrow, okay? I don't want to see anyone get hurt because of this..." He then looked at Vartan who just entered the bar who looking back and nodded. "I need to go."

When he turned his face away from me, I instantly grabbed his wrist.

"Tell me... Why did you join the Red Hawks?"

He paused.

"I don't know, Meri... I don't know."

* * *

_Arrival Day_

We arrived in front of the space ship... Well, technically we're around half a kilometer away from it, but you could see the size of it even though it was far away. I was picked up by Grayson's limo, which I was surprised because he usually uses his Buggy, but to my surprise, his parents were inside too.

I had known Mr. and Mrs. Montrose since last year when I was invited for a high-end dinner one night. It was kind of the Montrose way to get to know the people who were friends with their son. The food was very delicious, but extremely expensive. Even more than what I would pay my monthly rent for _two_ whole months.

It was then I knew that Grayson was very rich, probably even richer than Taylor. I couldn't believe it that time, though what had gotten me even more piqued was him never showing his wealthy-side to me. Ever. I do admit that he often treats me out and I didn't get to pay for anything at all, but I only shrugged it off like it was some kind of social culture used by Humans.

Funny, now I just don't know at all.

Still, he was humble as any other guy; you couldn't even tell that he was the son of wealthy businessmen. He never wore clothing or accessory that could be worth a thousand dollars, nor took anyone to a restaurant having at least one star on their sign. He even brought me to this fast food diner where their hotdogs were cheap and he said that "he's been craving for those but he had no money on his wallet.", to which, I just rolled my eyes because I knew he was filthy rich. Heck, he even brought me to a thrift store just so he could buy some new clothes without spending more than fifty dollars.

Girly, but nontheless true.

Grayson was the first one who got out of the car, followed by his parents, and then I was the last one. In a very gentlemanly way, he offered his hand to me and I took it when I got out.

His parents were already walking towards the stage to greet with some of the prominent people like Gloria, who was the one responsible for the Integration Program, and Castor, Roman's uncle, who happened to be the latest _Iksen _due to Roman not being able to lead yet.

"So, I didn't see you at the Bug last night, what's up with that?" Grayson said.

"Yeah, about that..." I pulled him away from the guards and prying eyes to the back of someone's car. "You see, I had to take an early leave because it was kinda boring and you know... Anyways, did you remember our chat last night?"

Last night, I chatted with him a little bit. It was the usual update on our lives, but I segued on wanting to talk to him about something. Of course, I wanted to tell him about Eric.

"Yeah, you wanted to talk about something important?"

"Well, you see, I saw Eric when I was walking downtown. You know, where it seems to have a hotspot for bars..."

"Was he... drinking?" Unable to say some other thing he'll most likely do in a bar.

"He's a Red Hawk, Grayson. He's under Vartan."

He gawked. "Oh."

The way he reacted, he seemed to be unfazed. Is he hiding something from me? I crossed my arms and smirked. "You're not telling me everything, are you?" I said.

"You, uh, remember that night at the carnival right?" I nodded. I remembered that he was finding Eric that time too. "We met Vartan and Eric and they did... _something_. It's not really important right now, but you get the gist of it."

"Okay, I know that Vartan is _evil_...but there's more."

"What?"

"I... heard that they were planning something today. Vartan said something about finishing it and I don't know what _it _is_."_

"It's alright." He seemed undisturbed by the news, but he looked so much serious now than before... why is that? "I'll keep a lookout, so you don't have to worry about anything okay?"

Seeing Emery at the corner of my eye, looking for someone. "Okay." Then I looked at her.

Grayson saw who I was looking at too. We turned our heads together and looked at each other after that, then smiling blushingly.

"It's okay. Go after her." I insisted. "Did she meet your parents yet?"

He shook his head, but then registering what he should do next. "Will do, Captain." Then winked at me.

I chuckled. "Will save you a seat." Then patted his back. "Good luck, Major."

I then proceeded to the bleachers, where all my friends were seated in one row. I didn't notice Eric was there, so it made me a bit worried about what would happen.

It was then that the Sector bus had arrived and the Atrian Seven slowly filing out of it. They were heavily inspected, I'm sure the reason was because they're near the ship. They were just teenagers however, even though it's not evident in their appearance, but I don't think they'll prove more harm than good.

I saw Roman talking to Drake who happened to be quite agitated, anxious. I could feel him even from this distance. It's like he doesn't want to be here. Though, I maybe wrong. He then left with a guard. I think he was in suspicion of possessing something illegal.

The rest got to the bleachers, with guards situated in every corner of the seats. They sat a row behind us, them huddling up together like a cocoon.

Roman was sitting directly behind me.

I didn't look at him, but I felt him lean closer...

"Hey," He said.

I turned around, and smiled.

"Hey."

Ms. Garcia had stepped in front of the podium, and the voices of the crowd died.

"_Kubutu' sev,_ Welcome."

"Today, We honor those we've lost, but we also look into the future..."

The speech was rather short, to-the-point and at the same time true to every word. She didn't speak much about the Human's side, but their valor was greatly heard. I could've guessed the theme this year would be more on the Atrians, much because of the fact that Emery had an assignment which was to film the Atrian side of the story, which I wouldn't argue.

"I could tell you about the success of our integration program, but I'll let you see the results for yourselves." She then eyed on the holo-screen.

It projected an Atrian. It was her. The one sitting next to Roman. She was sitting on a chair and her hands clamped together, talking to the interviewer in her pod.

"I was five when our ship crashed on Earth. When we left our home planet, my father told me we were going on an adventu-"

Then, static cracked.

It was at that moment that I almost blanked out from thinking when a Red Hawk logo appeared on the screen.

This must be what Vartan's planning.

The hacked screen shifted into another frame. A person with his face fogged by black, his voice covered so it won't be tracked down.

"I am the grand patriarch of the Red Hawks,"

My eyes widened.

"For too long, the government had hidden the truth about Atrians but today, we'll show you what they don't want you to see."

The crowd was already panicking and every one of them, including me, had a confused look on our faces. The screen then shifted to another of those videos that Emery shot at the Sector, but it was more slander than praise. Drake was threatening the camera in the video, and even Teri was hissing at it, when I looked at her, she was more intrigued than surprised.

"Alien demons, they don't want to assimilate with us. They want to annihilate us. And hand to God, we will send every last one of them back to hell!"

I then saw Grayson stood up.

I followed.

.

"Ms. Garcia, I know how to stop it." Grayson said.

"Well, get that _thing_ to stop." She commanded.

Grayson sat in front of the computer and typed something. The moment he pressed Enter, the video died and the holo-screen shut off.

"It's a semi-live feed. I think someone who did this is doing it right now, but it gets delayed because of the cover-up." He explained before Gloria could even ask.

"How could there be a video like that in there, I triple checked it and everything was fine..."

Grayson didn't say anything.

I heard a microphone feedback coming from the podium. When I looked at who it was, it was Roman.

He seemed... hesitant, nervous, but he was willing to mend the situation before it could get any worse.

"My name is Roman," He paused. "I am the son of the late leader Nox,"

"I'm here to say that what you just saw... there is some truth to that." He bowed his head, seemed to be ashamed to admit it. The crowd gasped and murmured from the commotion.

"Instead of helping or learning from each other, we go to great lengths to hide the truth. The video was supposed to be of Atrians telling their arrival day stories,"

He paused again.

"I'd like to share mine."

I stood still.

"That Red Hawk said that Humans don't want us here. Well, I know that's not true." He eased himself, then stood straight. "Because on arrival day, I met a human girl who saved my life. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her. But if I met her today, we couldn't walk down the street together without causing harm to one or both of us."

He was saved... by a Human?

"That's the reality of our world. The integration program isn't perfect. But it has shown me that there are more humans out there like that girl than there are Red Hawks. And that gives me hope, hope that someday, we will be able to come together."

His speech was rewarded with an applause by the many, especially the students, including me.

.

I couldn't believe to what he just said. When he went down the stage, I wanted to congratulate him on saving the event – rather, thanking him for what he did.

When I tried to approach him, Gloria came to him first, then talked a few seconds. He was then bombarded by the press and felt a little awkward, but still held his head high and proud for what he did.

I was proud of him too.

I think it's best for him to be left alone for now. I _will _talk to him about this, and I _will _thank him for everything...

"You know, I too technically saved the day." Grayson leaned over me and whispered. I turned around to see his ear-to-ear smile beaming at me. "Do I get a congratulatory hug too?" He pursed his lips.

I chuckled at him, merely patting his back. "You did good, Major... speaking of which," I quirked my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I think it's going along great." He then looked around a bit, trying to find her. "There she is. Want to come?"

I nodded. She was looking for Grayson too, I think. She was walking around until she stopped on the Montrose limo.

"Oh no..." He stood, frozen, then ran towards her.

"Greyson, wait!"

I ran towards him as well.

When Emery took a step back from the car, he called out her name.

"Don't talk to me." Emery said, looking furious and hurt at the same time. She walked away and Grayson followed foot.

"Emery..." He called out to her again. "Emery, let me explain. Emery, let me explain!" He begged.

And me... I was just standing there, all confused and I didn't know what was happening...

"Explain what?" She spat. "Your father isn't the grand patriarch for the Red Hawks, that he didn't use the footage we shot for that horrible video!?"

I gasped, both of them didn't notice.

Grayson... So... he lied to me all this time? He knew about Eric? The video? _He _was a Red Hawk..?

He...

Hates... Atrians...?

No... It can't be... He... It doesn't mean...

"I can't tell you that." He darkly said.

It was then that I fell on my knees. My heart crumbled. I... felt betrayed.

I felt like I was alone again.

Just like that day.

That fateful day...

Ten years...

"Oh my God!" She cursed, feeling also betrayed herself. "You _used_ me so you could shoot in the sector!"

"No! My parents are who they are, okay, but I am not a Red Hawk."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true. They must have stolen the video from me last night."

"The things your father said, how could you live under the same roof?"

"Emery, I understand how you feel. I live with it every day. I just pretend to get along with the Red Hawks." He then paused. His voice was seriously low. "But they're my parents."

Emery was about to throw into a fit of tears, but she only bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't be around you right now..." I saw her walk past me. She wanted to help me off the ground when she stopped and stared at me, but she must've mistook me for a Red Hawk too because I was Grayson's best friend... _is_... I don't know... but nevertheless she just walked away.

It was then that he realized, yet again how uncanny his mentality works, that I was there.

"Oh God, not you too..."

He picked me off the ground when he took my wrist and scooped me.

"I... Grayson..." _I don't know what to say._

* * *

_Next Chapter on Across The Stars_

_"Meredith." I turned around to see Roman walking down the corridor and joined me._

_Eyes were peering at us again. I felt it was like a day ago that I remembered I very much disliked his attitude towards me when he called me a "die-hard Atrian fan" which I still held to no regret that I am one, well, because I_ **_am_**_ one, but it was just a heavily paralleled background story so that people won't be entirely too suspicious of me. Still, I get to enjoy this simple rituals that we occasionally do._

_"I need to ask you a favor."_

_... And now it's not that simple anymore._

_*X_

_"Hi, you're looking at the school photos?"_

_"I am." She said shyly._

_"My name's Meredith. I think we haven't met before." I smiled at her._

_"Sophia." She smiled back._

_*X_

_I was in the school library, working on some of my papers for my Technology class. Yes, the irony of the situation where advanced technology of our time was now turned into a subject and we **still **had assignments and tests written on a piece of paper. Now, I had to do some ancient computing module about binary numbers, how computers of Humans were first designed to initiate._

_I was tapping my pencil while I was thinking about calculating the simple zero's and one's that was now entirely different from what I've done in Atrian or Human Math, when a voice whispered in my ear._

_"Hey,"_

_*X_

* * *

**A/N: So, did you guys enjoy it? Review if you have the time! :D**

**Again thanking everyone who read, reviewed, faved, followed this story and me. I hope I could meet y'all and hug you personally, but an internet cookie will do for now :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Part One

I woke up in the morning feeling very much light-headed. I was pretty sure that I didn't drank liquor last night, but it sure felt like it. My stomach wanted to puke its guts out, but when I went to the bathroom, nothing came out. I still felt the churning uneasiness from forcing itself, so I washed my face in the sink, hoping it could do something about the queasiness.

When I faced myself in the mirror, I saw the markings glowing in my skin. From the corner of my left eyebrow, there was a spiral curving its way at the tip of my left brow then another curve to my cheek, like a reverse 'S' facing in the mirror, another 'S' tangent to it but it started at the end of my sideburns. And there were dots on my other brow, getting fewer and fewer until it reached the hairline.

I breathed out a sigh.

_"I… Grayson…"_

_"No. You don't get to walk away from me." He silently begged._

I took a very short bath; just enough to keep me clean and fast enough so that I could go to school early.

_"Grayson… I can't…" I willed myself not to cry, but there were already tears slipping._

_"No…" He then grabbed me and put me on a breath-stopping bear hug, his hands curled into fists and clenched the hem of my shirt._

I slipped on my civilian's, a black sports bra, yellow blouse to cover my rather depressing mood, denim capri pants, flip-flops and a white, long scarf covering my neck. I checked myself in the vanity, brushing the frizzy ends of my black hair.

In the mirror, I saw tons of pictures of my friends, just like in my locker... including _him_.

Grayson had taken a shot of himself in the camera, him smiling and showing his white teeth, his very neat stubble, and his favorite pair of shades.

_"Don't let go…" He said like it was his last gasp of breath._

_Slowly, feeling like I wanted to comfort him then and there, my hands slithered under his arms and I rested my palms just below his well-defined shoulders._

_"I won't…"_

I breathed out yet another sigh, falling back to the bed and splayed my body all over it, facing the ceiling.

What _was _that? Where did it come from?

What _was _this feeling?

In that very moment, I had fallen to a cliff beneath a misty cloud of the unknown. I didn't know what I was going through, even though I remembered everything that had happened yesterday after Emery ran off and left Grayson and I hanging. What I didn't know was how to react over it.

But instinct kicked in first. My body moved differently how my mind thought. All logic and thinking told me that I shouldn't even come near him. He was a Red Hawk. If somehow my secret got out, there would be no hesitation and judgement will be swift. I would be incarcerated in the Crate forever.

The body decided otherwise. It told me that it was okay that I would risk my own safety because of him, if it only meant for a small and precious moment to happen to me. I couldn't deny what he was, but he was also my best friend. Deal it all-in, everything or nothing, a million dollars or back to one. To win was to stay whatever we were, and to lose was simple as saying "it's just part of the game."

What kind of game?

This is no game.

This is real life.

But why did I do it? Why did I let myself be played by chance and pulled my strings, stirring something in me that I've never felt before?

I knew that it was just simple admiration. I liked that we were friends. When I said I had a crush on him, it's just that. A crush.

I shook myself, thinking that I shouldn't react to anything like this. It was wrong, and I should know better.

I got up again and fixed myself, forgetting what transpired within me for the past thirty minutes. I went outside the door and saw the apartment room.

The dark morning had given the ambiance of dying colors, the white walls were shaded almost gray, the surroundings blue. Curtains were slowly flowing from the cold breeze. The scent of wood permeated the still air. A few furniture here and there, a reasonable sized T.V. and a couch just in front it.

I got to the telephone and checked for any recorded messages.

_No incoming calls._

_0 voice messages._

_EVRY RSDNCE_

Nothing. I had hoped that someone would call. That _Grayson_ would call. He usually worry about all the little things, and the issue at hand was enormous, but now, he had left me alone.

It's not like I wanted to hear his voice anyways.

All I want was that assurance that he cared.

But, I guess he didn't.

I heard a chair rocked back and forth when I flicked the T.V. on. Mr. Fullers.

Mr. Fullers looked very old. Even if he was still on his thirties, he looked like he was in his fifties. His cheeks and brows were saggy from his dormancy. He looked unconscious, but his eyes were open. His hair was dirty brown, long and unkempt, reaching almost to his shoulders already.

He looked like he was dried out, but I've kept him moisturized often. Atrians reacted that way. It seemed that his cells were performing differently because of his dead brain function. But I could see that he was very much alive. His two hearts still beating regularly.

"The Red Hawk vendetta on Arrival Day struck horror upon the many..." The news trailed off into the details.

I went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and poured it into a bowl. I then took out the cereal box from one of the cabinets and poured some on the bowl. After that, I approached Mr. Fullers, dead eyes staring into nothingness.

"Mr. Fullers, breakfast's here. It's your favorite cereal. _Yumm_."

I fed him some, but it was difficult to make him churn his food. I had to move his jaw in order for him to chew, just until he could unconsciously bring it down his throat. I clanked the spoon again and repeated the process. Sometimes, he was able to do it all on his own, but there were also times that he kept on spilling his food and I had to clean it up.

After that, I ate my own breakfast, grabbed my backpack and headed towards the door.

"I'm sending in Chloe again, our next door neighbor, to check on you today. I'll be home at around nine. See you..."

I'm worried about Mr. Fullers.

I needed to get Cyper... soon.

* * *

I arrived at Marshall High half an hour before first class. I was walking through the hallway when I spotted Emery's locker with a bundle of Stargazer Lilies attached in front of it. Humans called it a bouquet of flowers. Usually, it was meant for tokens of appreciation or affection, but sometimes it's also meant for forgiveness.

To what had happened yesterday, I'm pretty sure it's the latter part.

And I'm pretty sure I know where that thing came from.

"You know who put it there?" Lukas came up behind me and pointed at the flower.

"No." I lied. I bit my lip then ducked down, trying to hide a feeling that wasn't supposed to be there.

"You know, Emery's quite lucky. Flowers in front of lockers? Who knew, right?"

I giggled nervously. "Put it on your list. Might come in handy someday."

He glanced up the hallway behind me and just grinned. "Anyways, I gotta go."

"See you when I see you." I waved.

Grayson.

To some extent, I felt slightly jealous, for when I arrived at mine, there was nothing. I could've guessed there would be an envelope or some card inserted, but there weren't any at all, just some knick knacks and candy wrappings that students usually trash other peoples' lockers.

Why did she have flowers on hers and nothing on mine? And don't even make me start on the issue about not calling...

It's not like I'm demanding to give his attention to me, but when we always get into arguments or just a simple disagreement over the past year, he would always be the first one who would apologize to me and even making up for it just to prove his point. Then, I would always forgive him.

Now, I think it has to be me who should be the one apologizing.

Just because his parents were Red Hawks doesn't mean he gets to inherit their traits. Grayson said so himself, he was not a Red Hawk. He's still part of it I guess, but there's no way Grayson's part in whatever they were planning.

I trust him. I should've trusted him. I should've said that I didn't care what he was or what his parents were. He's Grayson. I know that he would never do anything to hurt me, even if I'm the very goal the Red Hawks wanted to get rid of.

But I didn't. I hate to admit it, but it had caught me off guard. My defenses were exploited. I was awestruck from the revelation that my best friend was indeed, someone who's in a group that wanted Atrians gone in their planet. Of course I felt betrayed, who wouldn't? Instincts got the better of me that time, and I wanted to apologize. This time, it's my turn to apologize first.

But I didn't get to see him this morning. It's a wonder how he'd gotten to place the plant on Emery's locker without anybody else noticing. People were stealing glances at it too, thinking of something romantic, probably.

Maybe I should forget about him for a while. Maybe it's not the perfect time for us to solve... whatever was happening between us, though I could take any time of day just for a simple closure. But I need some time to think about it. I wanted to know what was going on, this inner struggle of mine that I can't seem to find a way to make peace with.

And thank goodness I just needed the distraction.

"Meredith." I turned around to see Roman walking down the corridor and joined me.

Eyes were peering at us again. It felt it was like a day ago that I remembered I very much disliked his attitude towards me when he called me a "die-hard Atrian fan" which I still held to no regret that I am one, well, because I _am_ one, but it was just a heavily paralleled background story so that people won't be entirely too suspicious of me. Still, I get to enjoy this simple rituals that we occasionally do.

"I need to ask you a favor."

... And now it's not that simple anymore.

My eyes furrowed. "What is it?"

"Look, there's this girl, Julia. I'm sure I could trust her with this... but-"

"Oh, so you have a Human girlfriend now? Sounds promising." I smirked.

It maybe just me but I could've sworn by the hitch of his voice that he almost chuckled. "No," He then guided me towards a stairwell where less eyes were boring on us. When he looked around to see if the coast was clear, he took his backpack and shuffled through its contents. He then pulled out a cellphone device. From the look of the phone, it was jacked up with chips and boards on the outside. Atrian power source, Human-made memory and SIM. By standards, It's not your average, typical phone.

"Roman!" I silently scolded him "You know Atrians aren't allowed to have one of these. You'll be sent to the Crate if they even catch a whiff of this."

"You're Atrian, you use your phone all the time."

"Well, last time I checked, I don't have Atrian markings to prove that I am one."

He sighed, conceding defeat. "Look, beside her, the only one I could trust is you."

"Okay," I said slowly. "What are you going to do with that thing anyways?"

"I need to find out what's in this." He then tucked it to the inner pockets of his backpack.

I winced. "I'm not really good with Human technology. But I know someone who does."

"Lukas?" He guessed.

"Lukas." I repeated. "How did you know?"

"Julia said to me the same person." The bell rang. He looked around again to see if anyone's coming. "I'll look for you when she finds Lukas. Meet you after class?"

"First thing." Then pursed my lips.

* * *

_After first class_

The bell rang for second class, and we had a good ten-minute interval before it starts. I was waiting by my locker, looking at the time and tapping my shoes as I patiently waited for Roman to arrive.

Shortly after, he finally came.

"Good, I was expecting you to be here. C'mon," He urged. "Lukas and Julia are on Tech room now."

I followed him to the second floor. He was again looking around to see if anything was suspicious. I noticed there were no guards around here, and the students were fewer than expected. Everyone was doing their own business like the usual and even avoided looking at Roman and I.

"Why are you so edgy?" I asked.

"Just making sure everything's clear." He then opened the room and peeked in, seeing Lukas and the new girl on one of the cubicles "C'mon."

I entered the Tech room. It was empty and dark, save for the lampshade in the said cubicle. I'm guessing it was Lukas' cubicle. He spends an ample amount of time in this room everyday, not really sure on what he's specifically doing.

"Oh, hey Meri." Lukas smiled as he was disassembling the parts of the phone with a screw.

"Lukas' I nodded once, then looked at the new girl. She was a bit smaller than of the average height, brown-black hair tied into a ponytail, almond shaped eyes and had a very happy disposition. She looked like she had a very sunny personality, judging by what I'm reading off of her. "You must be Julia?"

"Yup, in the flesh. You're Meridith right?" She giggled.

"That's me, alright." I said simply.

"Uhh, as much as I'm glad that Meridith's joined the party and all, but I thought the less people who knew, the better?" Lukas interrupted.

Roman stepped a foot closer. "She can be trusted, that I assure you." He then looked at me and patted my shoulders.

"Okay, so little Meri's got her own secrets too, I guess." Lukas winked at me.

Julia gasped. "Don't tell me..."

I was actually caught surprised by her gasping, and I didn't know what she meant.

Until it hit me.

I then stammered. "N-no! Nothing like that!" I explained, Roman only rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure, Meri. Anyways," He turned into his serious face and the mood suddenly changed. "I think I got this already." He took the main memory off and inserted it to a drive. The computer popped up a program that wrote lines and lines of codes.

Then a red 'X' mark icon appeared.

"Whoa, this baby's been wiped." He leaned in closer then clicked some other applications.

"What, what is it?" Roman replied urgently.

"Some kind of auto-erase, set to trigger if the phone's been left idle too long." He then pointed at the monitor. "See, I'm guessing that whoever owned it didn't want anyone to know what they were up to."

"So, the data's gone?" Roman said.

"Not really. That's the thing about data, they're never truly gone."

"You mean you could still get it?" Roman asked.

"Yep, but I need to work on it all night in front of my computer at home. School computers are cool, but I'd prefer doing this 'tech-hacking-computer-stuff' thing at mine."

The warning bell rang.

"Great, now that everything's okay, can we all get back to class?" I said, finalizing this minority meeting into conclusion.

* * *

_After Lunch_

To think that removing the thought of Grayson in my head in this conflicting dilemma while not seeing him all day, assuming that he maybe avoiding me, was the easiest thing to do... I tell you now, it's not. It's true that he was present in classes when I asked Taylor about it during lunch, but not seeing him in the hallways or in his locker when I came up to check, clearly I'm starting to think that he really _was _avoiding me.

And somehow, it made me feel hurt.

I needed to talk to him soon. I don't know if I could keep myself in check if this keeps up the rest of the day.

In order for me to at least take my mind of the situation (yet again), I'm going to do something a little bit different this time.

The girl, the one in the video at the Arrival Day, the one who I think was Roman's sister, was staring at the pictures of the athletic team. Specifically, the swim team.

And my head fluttered with the thought of Grayson again.

I shook my head and approached her.

"Hi, you're looking at the school photos?"

"I am." She said shyly.

"My name's Meredith. I think we haven't met before." I smiled at her.

"Sophia." She smiled back.

Then out of nowhere, Emery appeared behind us as well. If the situation riddling in my head couldn't get any worse.

_Not _that I wanted it to get any worse. In fact, forget I just said anything.

"Hey Sophia." She beamed, but when she looked at me, she gave me an awkward smile. She then looked at Sophia who was fascinated at the pictures hanging over the wall.

"In the pictures, everyone looks like they're having fun." Sophia said. "I don't have much friends back in the Sector, or at least, not as this big." She sighed.

I feel a little bad for her. I guess living in the Sector's tough. There's not much people to go around, not like living outside. Every time you wake up, you get to see the same people over and over again. The only change you'll ever experience was when an Atrian either born or dies. Outside, even just by walking to a supermarket, you get to see different sets of faces you're not familiar with every single time.

"It's not that easy, is it? But don't worry, you've got me and Emery." I looked at her when I mentioned her name.

"You want to be my friend?" She asked, astonished and at the same time fascinated, like she wasn't used to Human customs. I guess I couldn't blame her. She was, after all, Atrian.

"Of course. Why not? You can sit with me at lunch or whenever I'm around if you're feeling like it. Don't worry, I've got your back." I nudged her elbow.

She smiled, almost teary-eyed. "Thank you, Meredith. I'd like that." She then looked at the pictures again, urging a change in subject. "Swimming is important here?"

"If our team beats Collier prep tomorrow, then they go to state finals." Emery stated.

Then Sophia went reminiscent. "I used to remember back in Atria, my dad took us by the lagoon and we went swimming. Roman always was the first one to dive." She giggled. "He's usually fearless that way."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I needed a little nudge. So my dad taught me to swim." Her eyes twinkled a bit. "It's one of the earliest memories I have, the two of us by the lagoon."

It was then that I saw Emery's face lit up. A bright idea came up to her mind and she was smirking with excitement. "I have an idea." The two of us looked at her with brows furrowed.

"Sophia, why don't you try out for the swim team?"

My eyes widened with shock. "Emery!" I took her wrist and pulled her away from Sophia. I looked at her and whispered "Sorry".

When we were far from Sophia's hearing distance, I spoke. "What are you even thinking?"

Her eyes wondered with curiosity, then she replied. "Sophia is a student in Marshall High. Every student has the chance to try out for a team if he or she wanted to. Of course she has to meet with the qualifications, but I think we already know that she's going to pass."

She was right. Sophia was an Atrian, which means she had a body far excelling that of Humans. Stronger respiratory system, us breathing through skin, it was already unfair if we would participate in things like these. Even if she was a regular Atrian, her swimming could already be considered competitive.

"She's Atrian, Emery. Can you at least talk to Gloria about this?" I was worried. Who knows what would happen if Sophia would join the team? If the Red Hawks finds out, there would be hostility within the two races, which would mean trouble. But this could be another step for the Integration Program. If Humans and Atrians can coincide with each other by participating in activities like these, the bond would surely develop overtime. No sooner, Atrians could live outside the Sector and we could be free. I could truly be free.

"I will, but she's got to try out now in order for her to compete with Collier Prep tomorrow."

I breathe out a sigh. I couldn't deny her idea. In fact, it was brilliant, but there were the risks in all of it.

But Gloria did risk Humanity with us Atrians. Can't I at least do the same?

"If you're sure..." I finally replied.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine." She smiled.

I nodded and smiled back. I was about to head back to Sophia, who was at that time playing with her hands while she was staring at the pictures again, but Emery grabbed my wrist and stopped me then and there.

"Before we get back to Sophia. I've got to tell you something." Emery said. She then looked around the hallway, probably not wanting someone to hear the next set of words she's going to say.

She then closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. "Look, I know it's been somehow rough between us because of Grayson, but he already talked to me and-"

"Grayson _talked _to you?" I interrupted. Maybe it was just instincts, but I gritted my teeth and scowled. Somehow, her mentioning his name made me feel jealous.

"Yes. He told me that you weren't a Red Hawk. I assumed that since you were his best friend, you would be somehow connected with whatever his parents were doing." She then bit the corner of her lip, wincing. "I'm sorry."

I waved my hands dismissively. "No need to apologize. I just found out about that myself." I then looked away. "I'm just a little worried because he's not talking to me."

She held my hand and gripped it tightly. "He will."

We then headed towards Sophia who was smiling, the decision in her mind already made up.

* * *

_Gymnasium - Women's lockers_

It's very odd for me to feel both excited and anxious at the same time. Excited because I can't believe that the swim team accepted the impromptu try out for Sophia, much to Erik's disapproval, and anxious because... well, the swim team will all be there, including _him_. I still haven't seen any trace of Grayson, and it was already midday.

When we entered the gym, the swim team wasn't there yet, nor there were the other athletic teams, it was just us three occupying the entirety of it. We went to the lockers so that Sophia can change to her rented jersey one-piece. Emery went away to talk to Gloria, and we were left there to ourselves.

Sophia, who just slipped in her one-piece, went out on one of the cubicles and looked to the mirror. Her slim figure greatly accentuated the curves of her bathing suit. She looked stunningly gorgeous, added with the exotic markings spread all over her white skin. I was at awe, she looked very beautiful and proud of her body.

"Judging by your stare, you must think I look awful." Sophia said to me, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"No," crossing my arms, "Quite the opposite actually." I then smiled.

She twisted, looking at me this time. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

She smiled and flushed away.

And then, Emery came down the dug-out.

"Are you ready?" She asked Sophia, though somehow, I can't help feeling the question also pointed at me also.

"I am."

"Then let's get started."

'

Shortly after, the three of us went up to the swimming pool area. I breathed out evenly. Looking at the pool sides, I noticed everyone was there.

Including Grayson.

He was talking to Eric, but when my eyes met him, he tilted his head and met mine.

Something in me stirred again. I clenched my chest; it was erratically beating fast.

"Come on, Meri." Emery said.

I snapped back to consciousness and the fluttering stopped. I felt normal again.

Then, he began talking to Eric again, but looking a little more worried. I noticed he was wearing the dark blue school jersey with red linings on the sides. Everyone of them were. I guess since they were competing Collier Prep tomorrow, they had to look decent along the campus.

One of the varsity approached us, Frankie was her name. She was smallest in their team, even an inch shorter than me, but she was one of the fastest freestylers in the team, almost parring Eric who held the fastest record on their team. "Okay, try outs are simple: just do a 200-meter freestyle and we'll record your time. We will then decide everything based on the record, the form, and the breathing pattern. Is that okay with you?"

Sophia felt pressured. "Yeah, I'll try my best."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Emery assured her.

She then headed for the diving board and positioned herself.

"Ready."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Go!"

Sophia dove gracefully. How beautiful she looked like. The moment her whole body dove into the pool, her tattoos glowed in the clear, blue water. I don't know much about swimming, but I could tell she was good, and extremely fast. Such as expected to an Atrian. If I were the team captain, seeing her like this, I would pick her for the team.

She flipped herself under the water when she reached the other end then pushed with her feet, lunging her a quarter distance of the pool. Not only she had the speed, but her leg strength was also fantastic.

I'm guessing every Human in the gym was awestruck by Sophia's performance.

But that was not the case, for when I looked at Grayson again, I saw him staring at me.

From all the Humans who only glued their eyes on the swimmer, Grayson only glued his to mine. It's like he doesn't even care about Sophia anymore, because he knew very well that she'll be on the team, so he only focused on me.

But then, Grayson leaned into Eric's ear and whispered something to him, making him look at me also. He then nudged him on the elbow and exited the pool side.

"So he really is avoiding me." I mumbled.

"Who's avoiding you?" To my surprise, Taylor joined me standing on the pool side along with Zoe, watching Sophia make her fourth lap. Not once did she surfaced to catch some air, and she still could continue for more.

"It's nothing." I shook my head, nervously chuckling. Taylor didn't buy it one bit.

"Look at the fish go." Zoe snided.

"Zoe, your words." Taylor said, to which Zoe just rolled her eyes.

It was shortly after that two Atrians, Roman and Teri, arrived in the pool side as well, Roman having a disapproved look on his face.

"Hey Frankie, what's Eric's school record?" Taylor asked.

"Four minutes, nineteen seconds."

Sophia was in her final lap and everyone cheered her on. When she finally finished, Emery clicked the stopwatch.

"Four minutes... seventeen seconds!"

Everyone jeered, clapped and put in awe, including me, to the result of the time. That was actually very impressive. For someone who can beat the fastest record of a very competitive Eric by a non-competitive Sophia, it was - like the Human term - a piece of cake for her.

Of course, Eric wouldn't want his pride to be hurt, especially for a "tattie" like Sophia. "C'mon, people, she's not even doing the right form!" He argued.

Albeit it was somewhat true, I could tell she was having trouble following the rules. From her fourth lap, she instantly switched into a mermaid kick and just glided through. To be honest, it was somehow faster for us Atrians that way. But I guess she had no choice but to follow the technique of Humans.

"Then why don't you race her; head to head?" Emery challenged.

"No!" He answered in disgust. "I'm not getting in the pool with a disease-ridden tattie."

Teri, from my side, jerked forward, but was instantly held back by Roman. She really has some nerve, doesn't she?

* * *

Later around free period, there had been calls from the athletics department regarding letting an Atrian into the swim team. Of course, it had caused a ruckus from the parent community. There would be concerns coming from the families of some of the varsity members, thinking that letting an Atrian into a pool would cause some sort of infectious sickness, which I highly doubt. Even everyone in the right mind would deny it. I have been in contact with Humans for as long as my markings were removed, and so far, nothing had even happened to them.

I understand where those parents are coming from, I know they're just there to protect their kids, but I hope they insert some logic into their minds that we are capable of caring as well. We are people too. I just wish they'd understand that.

Gloria was talking to some of the parents, with their sons and daughters of the swim team. Some were rooting for Sophia to participate in the swim meet, most were against it.

"You should've seen her mom, she broke Eric's state record." Gina, one of the best medley swimmers in the team, encouraged her mom.

"Like hell she did." Eric protested. "Hey I got an idea. Why don't we let dolphins on the team? Heck, maybe even alligators, they're really fast swimmers." He said in the most sarcastic look on his face.

I must've popped a vein when I stood in front of Eric and scowled at him. "What do you have with Atrians that makes you so... _urgh_!" I grumbled.

"Okay, enough." Gloria raised her hands up, admitting defeat. "Sophia, I'm afraid it's not possible for you to join this team."

"Ms. Garcia-"

"When your father and I negotiated the Integration Program we both agreed that sports, at least as a start, might pose a security risk." Gloria interjected before Sophia could even respond.

"But the meet is in the school grounds. You promised you can protect them at Marshall." Emery rebutted.

Gloria breathed out a worried sigh. "The board decided that having Atrians participating in sports would be disruptive to the other students. They've been training for years-"

"So you're letting the best swimmer off the team, right before we compete with Collier Prep? If she took you to State finals, would that be considered disruptive?" Emery then explained.

She did pose a pretty good point. I liked her idea, really. It wouldn't be considered disruptive if the said player was actually bringing the team up instead of dragging them down. Sophia would be an invaluable member _if _she would be added. She had a few more fixing on her swimming techniques, but nothing that coaches and the team captain couldn't handle.

If Eric would've even wanted that.

"_Stop_ encouraging her." Roman pushed himself from the wall he was leaning on and closed in the distance between him and Emery. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"No, I think it's a great idea." I opened up. "Look, Collier Prep is a really competitive team, right? I mean, they've managed to recruit the best swimmers in the gulf coast. Now, we've managed to have one for the swim team. It's time for Marshall High to fight back."

"Meredith, you don't even know what you're saying." Eric explained.

"This maybe the only chance you'll beat them, Eric. That's what you want, right?" I raised my arm and held his bicep.

"See, what's the problem?" Emery then said.

Again, Gloria admonished defeat. "I'll go talk to the board." she earned a few grunts from some of the team members, Eric included. "If I can manage to reverse the decision of the board, I'm counting on _all of you _to be on your best behavior. Am I making myself clear?"

Everyone silently nodded in approval.

* * *

I was in the school library, working on some of my papers for my Technology class. Yes, the irony of the situation where advanced technology of our time was now turned into a subject and we _still _had assignments and tests written on a piece of paper. Now, I had to do some ancient computing module about binary numbers, how computers of Humans were first designed to initiate.

I was tapping my pencil while I was thinking about calculating the simple zero's and one's that was now entirely different from what I've done in Atrian or Human Math, when a voice whispered in my ear.

"Hey,"

I turned my head around, breath gasping and eyes widened in amazement.

"Grayson."

He sat comfortably in the chair next to me, then laid out his backpack on the floor. He slouched to the table with his elbows spread all throughout, even folding some of the sheets that's near him. His palm lazily carrying his chin.

"How you, uh... doin'?"

"Fine." I turned back to my work, tapping the pencil harder.

"Okay."

He didn't speak anymore, only letting me answer the numbers that were in front of me. In the corner of my eye, I could see him staring at me, his feelings longing and begging me to look at him back. I could sense his hurt, more painful than he ever was before.

But the question was...

Why am I also hurting inside too?

"I, uh... Grayson, would you mind telling me the answer in this?" I pointed the only wrong mark on the quiz. It was basically the hardest question. It was filled with boggling binary numbers riddled with logical equations to make the solving even more confusing. More importantly, I needed to avert the very awkward situation.

"326. True." His eyes didn't even drift apart mine.

Strange. But I've got to try. I looked to the equation again and solved it. Since knowing the answer now, I could easily pinpoint the mistake I've made.

And I did.

The answer he gave was correct.

"Grayson, what... how did you-"

"I dunno. I just do, I guess."

"Huh, I figured the answer would be right here, I just didn't know how to solve it." I said simply.

"Me too."

I looked at him quizzically.

I was about to ask what he was saying but then his words came first.

"Meredith, I hope you know why I've kept this secret from you all this time, but I promise you, I'm not a Red Ha-"

I cut him off by placing both of my hands on either sides of his face. For what felt like a very long time, I felt again the rough contours of his face, the glowing warmth of his skin. I don't know why Arrival Day seeped back to my memory, though I guess the reason for it was probably the fact that this situation was highly likely when I first contacted with a Human.

From the sense of it all, Grayson was the son of the leaders of the Red Hawks, which meant that if I stayed with him much longer, the risks of getting revealed would've been greater. If a simple water would be splashed around my face, I would be sent to the Crate, and I'm pretty sure that my punishment would be worse than it was before. Survival instincts would tell me to stay away from him, because he was dangerous.

But, like the child, I wanted to explore deeper into this relationship of ours. I wanted to know more about Grayson, more than I ever wanted before. I wanted to help him. His life must've been difficult, trying so hard to resist the temptations of the Red Hawks influenced to him. The fact of the matter was, he never meant for any of this to happen to him.

From all of my contemplation, I think it's high time to decide what I really wanted to do in the first place.

I leaned in closer and kissed his cheek, then wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his body stiffen, but loosened after a few seconds and decided to rub the length of my back up and down.

"Grayson, you know I would forgive you. But I should be the one saying sorry." I mumbled in his shoulders. "I broke down in the heat of the moment. It was shocking to most probably anyone knowing that your friend would be someone like that. I guess I was scared and angry before..."

"I saw a monster... but to be honest, I should've known better."

I then released him from my tight grasp, but still holding his shoulders just because I didn't want to let go. "You're you, Grayson. You're my best friend. I should've looked to it that way. I wanted to see all of you, not just your good or the bad, but everything that makes you, you."

I could've sworn his stomach fluttered in happiness and delight. His face flushed a bit but he quickly rubbed it off with a hearty smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner. I was afraid that you'd hate me forever."

"Yeah, well the only thing I'm really mad at was you avoiding me all morning. And you even gave Emery flowers?"

"You know how girls love flowers." He then nudged me in the elbow.

I then jokingly chided. "Without giving me one? I'm getting jealous, Grayson." I swatted him in the chest.

"A man like you doesn't need one."

And just like that, we were back to normal again, like nothing even happened to us. I liked it that way. No conflicts, no misunderstandings, not even distance of being apart.

"You will." He winked. "I had to make calls though. You'll get it tomorrow when you get home."

"Really, what is it?" I asked.

"It's actually pretty cool. I've read it online and I had to check if it was the real deal, and it was." He did his trademark "look-cool" face and biting his lip. "Don't worry, you'll love it."

The moment ended when the warning bell rang for next class.

"I gotta go. Wouldn't want to be late for Tech class." I then began to fold the sheets and papers sprawled throughout the desk. One by one I put it into the folder in my backpack. I was about to get the last sheet when Grayson held my hand and stared longingly at me.

"Thank you, Meridith, for understanding."

I then smiled back at him as I stood up and rubbed his shoulders.

I left the library after.


	7. Chapter 5: Part Two

That night in the Mud Bug was quite bustling, mainly because of the swimming team's usual tradition before any swim meet: the CLD.

Carb.

Loaded.

Dinner.

Of course, they would order up every pasta and bread in the menu. It was kind of their "cheat day" from diet and exercise, but it was somehow healthy as well. They need all the energy they could muster for tomorrow's swim meet. Because if they win, then they go to regionals.

This year was different for Marshall High. This year they had Sophia, the rising Atrian athlete of the swim team. From the record earlier, she had beaten the Eric's by two seconds, and mind you, Eric was team captain and their MVP. If someone could beat his record, then it's obvious she's a good playing card for the team.

"Order on table six ready!"

"Okay, okay!"

Being a student in Marshall, everyone handpicked me as the team's sole waitress for the night. It was kind of unfair because of the fact that (a) I have no say in this, and (b) no one was willing to help me feed a bunch of carb-hungry athletes. Still, I couldn't help but feel a little bit happy because I was serving Grayson and the others. They even said that they preferred me anyways. Every time I get to their table though, they usually throw in banters at me, sometimes involving Grayson to which I just flushed and him just shrugging it off, laughing mindlessly.

I never knew the effect Grayson was pulling to me. Sometimes, he just really feels comfortable to be around with. It's like, he'll make you feel safe and at times he'll also make you laugh, sometimes gives you so much affection than you deserved.

It's very unlikely to think that Grayson was the son of the leaders of the Red Hawks. Judging by what they had presented during Arrival Day, including their attempts from the past, they were completely at it for Atrians, always thinking of the negative things that we would do to them, but Grayson was the complete and total opposite of that… I was wondering where he got it from if not from his parents.

"Let me just check everything up." I brought down two trays on their tables, snatching up my notepad on the pocket of my apron. "One Baked Ziti, one Fettuccine Alfredo, two Spaghettis, four orders of French toast, anndd a bucket load of mashed potatoes."

Just by mentioning the food, you could already tell that it was actually a mouthful, literally _and_ figuratively. Quite frankly, I don't even know how could they pay all of this...

But I may have one assumption.

Grayson looked at me as I handed him the Alfredo plate. "Come on, Meri. Can't you at least take like a five-minute break or something? I could really use some help finishing this pasta." He then bit his lip and winked at me.

I chuckled. "I'd looove to, but I still have three orders that still need 'waitress-ing'."

"Awww, you better get to it then. You just _might_ get the lucky enough to taste my Alfredo order."

Actually, I'd really, _really_ love to. I would do anything just to sit right next to him and watch him gobble up the pasta in the table. I imagined I'd burst out laughing when his cheeks were all puffed up and some of the pasta were hanging droopily on his mouth, then he'd do a goofy grin and notice some parsley leaves stuck in his teeth, which would make me laugh even harder…

But I guess some things were just meant for wishful thinking, since in this place, in this moment in time, I was just a friend. He— well he was waiting for his date to come, and I believe she'll arrive any time soon.

In the table screen, there was a gossip report about Sophia being in the swim team. I had actually found out about it when Grayson texted me before I got into my shift. The school board had decided that Sophia to be let on the team, but of course, there would be stricter conventions and harsher consequences if any of the Atrians tried to break one of them.

This Matt Bandell person was spreading rumors that I don't believe were true. Most were tolerable, but some was hitting right below the belt already.

Thankfully, Grayson turned the T.V. to mute. "So, I hear this scholarship you've been angling about. With these rumors coming 'round, you might even go to the top." urging a change in conversation.

"Pfft." He jerked. "You really think anyone's gonna watch me swim when there're mer-martians in the pool?" Eric retaliated. He looked over Grayson's shoulder and steadily drank his water. "Incoming." He eyed Emery entering The Mud Bug. She was looking for Grayson, I presumed.

"And that's my cue." I mumbled to myself. I quickly took my leave and continued to attend to the others. Good thing I had a good distraction, because I really don't want to see Grayson ogling Emery like always, but I can't help but look at them, stealing glances as I bent on a table, or grabbing a tray full of food. She took a seat right next to him, joking about myths and apologies. Somehow, I can't help but realize that they look so good together, always admitting it time and time again.

I wondered what would happen if I were Human. If I was more confident about myself, if somehow by chance, I could've met him in a far different way than what happened, what would my relationship with Grayson be? Would we still be friends? Or perhaps something even more..?

Shaking my head, I dismissed that thought. I guess it's not healthy to think of it that way. I don't know why I've shared some kind of bond with him. The first time we've met in the library, I could already see that he was different from the others, or maybe there's something more to it than that. It's like, I've seen him already, in my dreams or somewhere in the past. I was sure by then that there were moments that I thought of him, what he could be doing that time, what things that he would like to do the next day, or maybe what could I bring to him for lunch, instead of him ordering one at the cafeteria.

I saw them talking to each other, her smiling at whatever Grayson was explaining something, him having two forkfuls of his Alfredo pasta and giving it to her bowl. It... seemed weird, but it had gotten me into thinking. Whenever Grayson and I talked casually or just when we're together, he really brought out the happiness in me and to himself, like he was always enjoying every moment that we shared together. To him and Emery, his feelings were more of passion and desire, it's like he _chose _upon himself to be with her, always. I think it's just an unexplainable feeling, but it's there.

Maybe it's just me and my opinion, or maybe there's that different side of me that's been kept hidden all these years doing it. Either way, I really can't tell.

But I hope it's not the thing I dared myself not to admit.

* * *

_The Next Day_

That morning of the swim meet, the protesters outside Marhsall grew quite a bit. I actually had to squeeze in to a bunch of people in order for me to enter the main building. What scared me a lot was them holding cups of water and shaking it violently, maybe it held some kind of symbolic irony, but I really wouldn't want one spilling on me.

Luckily, I had managed to slip through without a single drop on my hair.

"This place is one hot mess right now, and I seriously need my soy latte!" Taylor madly trotted off, passing by the hallway, heels clicking so hard, echoes were forming even from the noise outside and the students inside. She however noticed my presence and walked backwards, her neck craning from my line of sight. "Meredith, just the girl I need."

She went to me and grabbed my wrist, carelessly dragging me to wherever she was heading, but I'm guessing it would be the cafeteria.

And I was right.

I stopped, feeling my legs starting to burn a bit. "Okay, you just need to cool off for a sec and just let it-"

"How can I cool off when half my school is covered with Collier cackheads and cameras parading all over campus! I mean, I do like the spotlight it brings, but it's not shining on me." She whined.

"Hey, hey, calm down. What's wrong with you?" The only thing I could guess was it's _that time of the month_ for her.

She breathed in and out. "I broke up with that guy from the party last night."

My brows furrowed. "Okay..." I said slowly. I never realized they actually, from the Human term, "hooked-up" when they met that night. "Should I be concerned? Because, you know, you've broke up with tons of guys before."

"It's not _that_... I don't know... Maybe it's just me? Damn, where's that coffee..."

"Taylor, are you sure you're alright?" I asked almost hesitantly.

"Ugh... Maybe I just need caffeine in my body... Got worked up last night." She groaned.

I crossed my arms, grinning. "Worked up... last night..?"

She squinted her eyes, trying to get what I had meant, suddenly widening it when it finally registered to her. "Eww! No!"

I only laughed and let her grab a seat.

I had figured to go to the soda machine and grab her a coffee-in-can ones. Soy latte flavor. She loves those. Although maybe it's because of the fact that Marshall doesn't sell those cappucinos whipped with foam on top, so she preferred those tin bottled coffees instead. I handed it over to her and she calmed down.

"Thank you!" She pulled the tab and fizz bubbled a little. "Want some?"

"Err, no thanks." One thing about Atrians, we were immensely allergic to caffeine. Maybe it's something about how our body react to foreign liquids. We don't have caffeine in Atria, but we have some sort of energy drink my mom used to make for dad, but that was a really long time ago.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"So, you want to talk about this guy..." I prodded on the senseless conversation about boys and drama Taylor was having.

* * *

Roman approached me in my locker a few minutes after I was finished with one of Taylor's "sessions", as I may have called it over time. Anyways, he was looking very worried, and I think he was in a hurry because he instantly rushed to me, his words were frantic and stressed.

"Did you, by any chance, tell anyone about the phone?"

I shook my head no.

He then nodded. "A couple of guards searched me earlier, I think they know that I'm up to something..." He looked around to see if any of the guards were looking, cautious as he was ever.

"I'll keep an eye out for them. For now, you have to go meet up with Lukas and clear the evidence right away." I said.

"No. I need to find out what's in that device. My father wouldn't have hidden it from my family if it wasn't important." He then breathed out a sigh. "I'm sorry Meredith, I have to do this."

I crossed my arms and bent my hip a little. "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

After first class, I was surprised to see Eric, slick with gel on his hair, all alone and walking past my room. I quickly gathered my things on my chair and hurried to catch up with him. I tapped him lightly on the shoulders and he turned around.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Uh, hi." He replied in a weird tone.

"Want to walk with me to my locker?" I offered.

"Am I in trouble or something?"

"Well you should be, but why would you?" I furrowed my brows.

He shrugged. "No reason." He then pursed his lips "Sure."

We then walked casually along the halls and corridors, just our awkward silence along the echoes of the students who were passing us.

"So, we haven't really talked about what happened the other night..." I finally decided to say something.

He hesitated for a moment, but continued shortly after. "Yeah, about that..."

"Are you really a..." I then stopped, I didn't want to mention "Red Hawk" out loud as it might attract unwanted attention.

"Yes." He said simply. When I looked at him, he looked at me back. "But I'm starting to feel like I don't want to anymore."

"How so?" I asked.

"You know what they did during Arrival Day. Even in the carnival-"

"What happened in the carnival?" I interrupted.

He shook his head. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

I nodded my head and just went with it. I guess if people don't want me to know what happened that night, I should accept that. Besides, I wouldn't want anyone knowing what happened to me that night also.

"Anyways, they're starting to become something I don't want to be. They're _really_ hurting Atrian supporters, Meredith. Humans, just like us. I don't want to become a part of that." He continued.

I was a bit shaken when he mentioned that I was a Human, but I was more concerned about the Red Hawks hurting their own kind. I wonder how would Grayson react to all of this? I bet he'd probably know already. But something was also telling me that he didn't. The fact of the matter was, the Red Hawks were considering that plan of action, which was cruel thinking. No wonder the Red Hawks have smeared reputations.

"You should leave them." I said.

"I can't... Vartan's had me on a tight leash. Especially after..." He paused, getting what he was about to say.

I remembered him saving me that time. I was out of my senses and I blatantly mocked Vartan in front of his lackeys. If it weren't for him, I might end up getting bumps and bruises all over my skin... much worse if they found out what I truly am.

"You know, I forgot to thank you that time. And I'm sorry I shouted at you yesterday..." I paused, stopping at my locker and then I faced him.

"Atrians are good people too you know, but they're always suffering." I entered my print on the biometrics. The locker clicked open and I placed my first class book and switched it with the second class one. "Can you imagine being locked up and isolated from the world? Or how almost every Human being is watching your every move, no amount of movement you can do without guards pounding at your door?"

Eric stayed in silence, contemplating the words I said to him.

"All they ever wanted was one thing: Freedom." I continued.

"Yeah, but once it's been given to them, they'll only abuse it." He glared.

"How can we know if we won't even give it to them?"

"Are you willing to take that risk?"

Then, it was my turn to pause and think about what he said. Are _we_ willing to take that risk?

"Yes." I said with more determination. More than he'll ever see. I'm the living proof that Atrians can learn to survive and cooperate with Humans. If they can't understand that, then no one will.

He smirked. "No wonder Grayson likes you."

My cheeks fumed red with embarrassment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He noticed that I was already done switching my books to next class, so he said. "I really should go."

"Were not done here!" I exclaimed, but he was already walking away towards the Atrian room.

Did... did Grayson really like me?

* * *

_Chemistry class_

"Excuse me, but can I speak with Miss Everie at the moment?"

I was surprised when Gloria interrupted the class (it was around 5-10 minutes before lunch; alot of students were already bustling outside) and called out for me. Strange, I never did anything wrong as far as I remember. I also wanted to avoid her as much as possible (even if we'd met only yesterday after Sophia's try outs). Knowing that knack of all things Atrian, I have a feeling that if I stick too much to her, she'll know my secret and everything would be jeopardized.

When I closed the door of the classroom, my eyes widened in horror as I saw a couple of guards behind her.

_Oh no._

"It's okay Meredith. You're not the one in trouble." Gloria assured me.

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I'm actually hoping you could point me to where Roman is. One of the guards saw you with him before first period."

Ah, that was the second assumption I had in mind. Good thing I mentally prepared myself facing Gloria in this situation.

"I'm sorry Ma'm, Roman talked to me regarding a subject he's been troubling with. He asked me if I could tutor him during our matching free periods." I explained.

"Uh-huh." Hinting a thought in her head. I wonder if my alibi worked. "Well, anyways, I hope I didn't trouble you. You can go back to your class."

I leaned to the door and watch them march off to the bend of the hallway. When they were all gone, I quickly took off to the second floor, ignoring what Gloria advised.

* * *

_Tech Room_

"Roman!" I shouted. "You've got to get out of here!"

Roman and Lukas turned around as they were watching a vid. At a glimpse, all I see from the monitor was water rippling back and forth, the sound splashing and echoing in an enclosed space. But without a moment's notice, they quickly turned the computer off and hid the device in Roman's bag.

"Quick, we have to move now before–"

When I opened the door, a bunch of guards were standing in the hallway, Gloria looking pissed and the students coming from either side to check what was going on.

"Take them _both_ to my office." Gloria said, pointing to me and Roman.

* * *

I was sitting on one of the waiting chairs of Gloria's office. I was hearing mumbling noises inside, I think they were even arguing, but I couldn't exactly place what they were talking about, but I knew that Gloria was incredibly mad at Roman – maybe to even both of us – to what we did.

The secretary stared lazily on me. Funny, she looked like one of those women I often saw in movies. An old female, saggy and wrinkly skin, gray hair tied up to a bun, the classy spectacles where there were a pair of small rope tied to it, and to top it all off: a very, _very _old typewriter that clicked so loudly every time she punched in a letter or a number.

Where was technology coming to?

The door to Gloria's office opened, revealing a lightly distressed Roman.

I stood up and was about to ask him what happened, but he got to me first. "She gave me a warning. I hope she doesn't treat you harsh."

I drew a sharp intake of breath and then breathe it all out. "Wish me luck." I said, I held the door behind me, facing at the stern-looking Gloria sitting on her chair, a few dust prints on the table, but she gently wiped all of it before I could even say. I looked to Roman again. "You know, this is my first time getting into trouble." I chuckled.

He did a little smile too. "I'm going to wait for you here." He said.

I nodded. "Okay. Just stay put." I then closed the door.

I looked to Gloria again, not utterly impressed by what I did. I _lied _to a teacher, and then got caught in the process. Of course, I'd be in big trouble.

Her hands were clamped to each other, her posture almost perfect. She urged me to take a seat and I obliged... somehow regretfully.

"I'll just do this very quick." She said. "Now, would you tell me why you lied to an Atrian Relations Ambassador?"

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry Ms. Garcia... I was only trying to help Roman..."

"By giving him a phone which is strictly forbidden for any Atrian to use, let alone one of the Atrian Seven." She stated. An awkward pause struck the air. I didn't answer. She slumped back to her chair, one hand rubbing her temples. "Do you know the consequences that lead to being auxiliary to a high-ranked crime like this?"

I shook my head no.

"Imprisonment, at least ten to twenty-five years. If you were an Atrian, you would be sent to the Crate longer than that."

_Crate. Crate. Crate._

My eyes widened in surprise. "No..." I grimaced.

"Lucky for you, I know who the phone belongs to, so I'm letting you three off the hook... for now" She said. I breathed out yet another sigh of relief. "I trust that you won't do it again?"

I nodded.

"Then you are free to leave."

I silently thanked the spirits for letting me go... but the thought of being locked up in a cage again... I may not be lucky this time, not every cellmate was as kind as Mr. Fullers.

I opened the door, seeing Roman sitting on one of the chairs, his leg bobbing up and down, agitated. When he heard the squeak, he jerked up and stood. He was glad when he saw my placid face.

"Not so much?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Did she let you go?"

"Almost barely." I felt a pang of fear when I remembered Gloria's threat to me, but I didn't show it outwardly. It seeped into my skin knowing that Gloria has all the power to _do _that...

_Crate. Crate. Crate._

... If she would know my secret, and I did _all of this,_ I was sure I'd never see the light of day again.

I can't let that happen, no. I'll do everything I can so that Gloria would never know who I truly am.

Roman made a soft, low hum in his voice and smirked. "C'mon, let's go find Lukas."

* * *

We were walking around campus, looking for Lukas, wondering why he'd been left off the hook so easily, while Roman and I went to see Gloria. It was strange, Roman wanted to ask him too.

"Lukas!" Roman called out. I noticed him too when he was about to walk outside, towards the second building. Which reminded me: the swim meet was about to start. I had actually pre-signed all the excuse slips I made for the subjects that were in the way during the schedule, and there was no way that I would miss it. I'd rather be reprimanded for absences than not wanting to see Sophia grab the trophy for Marshall.

"Hey, you two. How did it go?" He joined us walking along the corridors and then outside.

"Fine, but where did you go?" Roman asked.

"Computer department. I was actually penalized for using school property and the reason was some sort of conspiracy." He even chuckled, not minding the punishment he had been given.

We both winced. "And here we thought you're being let off easy." I replied.

"Don't worry, I'm paying only a small fine." He waved his hands dismissively. He then urged a new topic of conversation.

"Anyway, That video text you decrypted, I saw the sender's number in Sondiv." Roman looked to Lukas who casted a worried look on his face. "If I gave you that number, could you find the phone? The one that sent the messages?"

"Yeah, probably..." He then thought for awhile. "But maybe we shouldn't."

Roman stopped, looking at him more intently now.

"Dude, the guards are pretty serious when we were caught. Next time we do it, we may not even see the light of day again."

"Please," Roman practically begged. "It's... it's about my father."

"Roman—" I said, but he raised his hand, stopping me to urge my thoughts.

"Wait, the phone belonged to Nox?" Lukas asked.

"Yes. As to why, I'm not sure..." He then breathed out a sigh. "But whatever his reasons were, he was willing to risk everything. That's why I need to find out who he's been communicating with."

I had been listening the whole time, not really trying to comment other than the last bit about his father. Sure I had a feeling that it belonged to someone important, which I figured from all the secrecy. But I hadn't expected it to be from Nox's. Terrorists sure, but the leader of the _Zwahan_, the _Iksen_? What was he hiding from his people? Was there something bigger that we haven't seen yet?

I bet that's what's happening on Roman's mind right now. He wanted to know. He wanted to see what was going on, I for one would like to know too. I didn't ask yesterday because I didn't want to pry, I just wanted to help. Since I was carried deeper into this, maybe I deserve to know what secrets lie from our late leader, Nox.

I was brought back from my contemplation when the school bell rang again. I had noticed we were circling around the school campus, testing out something Lukas brought up in his bag. It was a phone.

"What are you doing with that?" I asked.

"I'm locating the phone that sent that text. I'm trying to get it's ping and let's just hope that it's on." Lukas explained.

"Wait, a ping?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, um, we send the signal out to the other phone, and if it's on, we get a ping, like an echo."

"So, what are the odds of finding it?"

"Are you Atrians familiar with the saying 'a needle in a haystack'?"

I do.

Roman nodded as well. "We have to at least try."

Then, the phone chimed.

"Oh..." Lukas was surprised when he looked at his phone.

"What? What's wrong? Did it work?" Roman then panicked. It's funny how I used to be so inexperienced with Human technology back then. I always thought my phone was broken every time I noticed something different or I tapped on the wrong icon. Maybe it's the same feeling that Roman's going on in his mind. He too was so naive of Human culture, as much as I do.

"No, it's it's saying the other phone is within a few hundred yards." He then looked at Roman seriously. "Whoever your father was communicating with, is here."

We all stood there with surprised look on our faces. This basically means that Nox was talking to someone inside the school.

Oh my, this is big news.

But, just as much as the news struck us like lightning bolt, Julia came running and panting towards us, looking very worried and scared.

"Roman!" She breathed in and out so desperately until she had managed to calm down just enough in order for her to speak. "There's something wrong with Sophia."

* * *

"Move, move, move!" Roman pushed and yelled from the people surrounding the wheezing Atrian girl. "Sophia... try to breathe."

Goodness, her eyelids were changing red.

She must've took something allergic.

I saw Emery taking care of her as well. She must've been here the whole time. Looking around, there were all there. The Atrians, the swim team, Collier Prep, Eric...

Grayson.

Everyone was somehow at a loss on what was happening.

"Help me get her to the locker room." Roman asked for me. I nodded, but I was still pain stricken for Sophia. Spirits, she's getting worse every second. Her eyes were starting to flutter closed, her choking and sobbing continued more aggressively.

"No, you can't move her!" Emery demanded.

"Listen, I can _help_ her, but I can't do it here." Roman looked at Emery intently. It's as if they were talking in their minds, and Emery knew what he was talking about. Even _I _knew what he was talking about...

Wait... Emery _knew_?

I gasped.

"Trust me." He then continued.

Emery finally consented and we took her to the locker room. Before we went away from the gym, I already heard a commotion going on between Marshall and Collier Prep. I didn't look back because I was focusing only on Sophia that time.

I was surprised by Roman letting Emery in the vicinity. I know what Roman was about to do...

He's going to use Cyper.

But that was an incredible secret. Even Humans don't know about it publicly. I remembered Mr. Fullers reprimanding me about mentioning Cyper to anyone Human, because it was dangerous should the information fell into the wrong hands.

It's not like I trust Emery with the secret, it's just a need-to-know kind of basis. If she were to ever figure out what Cyper really does, then it's either she had seen the power it was capable of in her very eyes, or she had experienced it. Either way, one of the two must've happened, and that's why she knew about it now.

We laid her on one of the benches, and Roman was frantically searching for the plant in his pockets.

"Wait!" Emery held out his wrist. "What about... her?" She looked at me, quite worried and a little off-put.

Ah, I've forgotten. I slapped myself in my mind. Now how am I going to explain myself to her?

"Don't worry. You can trust her." Roman eyed me, but when Emery let go and understood, he pulled out the Cyper plant in his hands.

Only to hide it on my own when I saw Ms. Benton running towards us and inspected the situation.

"I've got this, kids. Paramedics are on the way." She kneeled at her side and went to her basic doctoral procedures.

"No you don't. She's an Atrian. Let me help her, please. We need some time alone." Roman practically begged.

"You know I can't do that Roman." She replied meagerly.

We all knew that we can't use Cyper now. Ms. Benton was in the way. We couldn't risk her knowing what Cyper could do. She was a medical teacher, after all. Now, I don't know what to do. Cyper was the only solution I could think of. If we can't do that now, then we may be too late before the paramedics arrive.

It was then that Emery spoke up. "Anaphylaxis," We all looked up to her. "She's having an allergic reaction. Quick, Ms. Benton, do you have Epinephrine in your bag?"

"Yes, but are you sure about this?" She handed her a very big needle with some kind of transparent liquid. I didn't know what it does, but I trust Emery in all of this.

"This happened to me alot of times. I should know better."

To my surprise, she suddenly injected the needle into the leg, and Sophia was struggling to keep her eyes open.

Frantic, Roman came with a reply. "What are you doing!?"

It was then that Sophia laid there unconscious, eyes plopped wide open. She was staring at the ceiling, her lifeless body didn't move.

We waited, and waited, and waited...

Roman began to sob short bursts. It was too late...

Then, Sophia began to gasp for air. Her paling skin was slowly returning to it's normal color.

Thank the Spirits! She's fine. She's fine...

Roman hugged her sister deeply, she was saved. He mouthed a "thank you" to Emery, to which she just only smiled.

"Hey, hey, come on now." Roman said, patting her back gently. Sophia was coughing, showing signs that her breathing pattern was functioning normally. She was still feeling a little bit frail and weak, so we helped her up.

From the locker rooms, Gloria appeared with guards tailing her, she was holding an air horn and she looked just as angry as she was earlier. This day does not bode well for Gloria. Remind me never to get on her bad side.

When she passed by, the horn blasted and the sound even entered the lockers. Everything around us shook silent, save for Sophia's murmurs and coughs. I heard her cancelling the swim meet, Collier being sent to the locker room, Marshall in the auditorium. I wonder what had happened?

"I think she's okay now. But we need to get her to the clinic just to be safe. We'll meet up again after Gloria's done talking to you guys." Ms. Benton said.

* * *

I was extremely surprised and at the same time frustrated when I saw Grayson and the others covered with bumps and bruises, their jackets slightly torn apart and wet with pool water. Even Eric was holding up an ice bag. Drake was also mending a wound on his arm.

"What the hell happened, Grayson!?" I snapped at him.

"Meri, I'm fine." He replied with indignation.

"Fine? FINE!? Look at you!" I held up my hand and touched the cut on the corner of his eyelids. He winced in reaction and jerked away. "See? You call that fine?"

"Meri, I'm okay. It's nothing major." He assured me, which wasn't working at all, trust me. He reached out to flatten his hair when I saw the ugly red blotches on his knuckles.

"Oh no... your hand." I gasped.

He looked at it. "What, this?"

I took his hands and observed it. He must've made a serious beating to a person with hands like these. It was bruised so badly, there was a little bit of bleeding on the inside and the outside.

I didn't care if people would look, or how much I despised him for doing something so irresponsibly reckless. All I wanted was to make sure that Grayson was attended to, was cared for. I didn't know what came over me, but I had the sudden urge to treat him as much as I can. Maybe because of the _Iwabas _in me, but I wanted to _heal_ him — as funny as it may sound.

"Stay here." I said in dead-set eyes. He gulped and listened to me as he sat down the chair and cleaned some of the wounds with his handkerchief.

I rushed to an emergency medicine cabinet in the back of the auditorium and grabbed out the gauze bandage, a couple of cotton balls and alcohol. I immediately went back to Grayson, placed the materials on the next chair. I started first with pouring alcohol on the cotton and dabbed it in his skin, cleaning out the blood and dirt. He winced again in pain when he felt the cold, evaporating water of the alcohol. "Hold still." I said. If only he knew how much I hate doing this to him, but I needed to. For him.

"You really don't have to do this..." He said.

I ignored him and kept on swiping the blood with cotton. I knew his eyes were boring on to me, begging me to look at him. But I didn't. I was mad at him — pissed if the word could still apply. I wanted to say more. I wanted to scold him and tell him that he's so careless, but I think silence was the better option for now.

"I've stood up to the Atrians."

I looked up, finally melting into the green eyes I had been yearning for.

"You did what?"

He paused, but then answered after a few seconds. "They hurt Sophia. They've crossed the line."

I looked to his hands again and wrapped the bandage. "And is causing a fight supposed to make it all better?"

"Judging by the way you tug the bandage too hard," He winced an "_ack_" when I did pull. "No, it doesn't." He quipped.

"Then please don't do it again."

He nodded briefly and silently. I noticed his gaze was away again, obviously not looking at me anymore.

I heard clicking of heels after, seeing Gloria entering at the back of the auditorium with a stern look on her face.

"Now, I've decided that Marshall swim team will be suspended from competition." Earning a few grunts and groans from the members themselves. "All other matches are now forfeit." She continued.

"Wait, it's not their fault. It's mine." Sophia stood up and intervened. She was actually feeling better now, save for her hair that had gone dry and messy.

"No." Gloria interjected. "I put the Integration Program on the line today. Remember that I trusted on all of you, but you let me down."

The complaints and noises died down.

She was right, we _did _let her down. We promised yesterday that we were supposed to act very civil and calm. And look how it had gotten to us. Yes, it was hardly everyone's fault even though some of them avoided the fight. But we were pointed as a collective. If one of us did something bad, then every one of us will be involved because of it.

"Still when Nox passed away, many thought that his dream would die with him, but after today's events, I know that's not the case."

From all our heads bowing with shame, we looked up to Gloria, seeing pride instead of what we're feeling.

"True, the meet was an unqualified disaster, but for the first time in history, humans and Atrians were fighting alongside each other." She continued.

Oh, she was right yet again. She did prove a good point. Grayson said so himself. He stood up for the Atrians... for _us_. I looked to him and wondered if he really was a Red Hawk. Unlike him, they were doing awful things to the Atrians, and he... He fought his own species to defend the other. And that, that was very brave of him.

"And I view that as a victory— one I can build on. Therefore, there will be no further disciplinary action raised to you."

From our shame, we held our chin up with pride, grin etched from our faces, looking at each other and smiling, a little to say that we've done a very good job today, and not just for the thought that we saved Sophia. I even looked at Grayson too, who was grinning from ear to ear when he looked at me, brows wagging and biting his lip when he shook the incomplete bandage that I had totally forgot. I then became busy with it again.

"Everyone can leave." Gloria stated, dismissing the students, but when she was about to click her heels to leave again, Sophia stood up with excitement beaming on her face.

"Wait, we came to here to swim, right?" Sophia then said. "After everything that's happened, can't we at least have that?"

"What's the point? We've already forfeited the meet. There's no one to even see it anyways." Eric, as badly beaten as he was, still protested.

"We're here." Emery looked behind her shoulders.

Gloria thought of it for a moment but then she finally decided for us. "The pool is yours." She said, but raising a finger and looked at us sternly. "One hour."

* * *

It was a really long time since I've last seen Grayson or the others swim. It was I think four, five months? Though what I'm sure of was that it took place last school year before summer. I was also watching their swim meets, even if I was deathly afraid that water might splotch towards me, so I sat in the far end of the bleachers just to make sure.

And of course, who am I— a girl who has every aspect of desire much like a Human does— to deny a simple fancy to see bare-chested men swimming around getting their skin wet and slippery? It even makes me giggle and blush just by the thought of it. But it _was _true. Even if I mention as loud as I can the discipline and respect for the sport, I sometimes can't help but feel guilty of my own girlish fantasies.

And definitely, Grayson and Eric were the perfect mark for the subject.

Eric, for the love of hormonal desires, was built to the very bone. His muscles bulged every time he flexed his arms and legs for his warm-up. His rippling stomach and chest were somehow stained with red marks and bruises he gained earlier, making him look like a warrior that came out of a fight. I remembered girls were always swooning over him, cheering him on and it made him much more competitive than he ever was. I think his drive now was to beat Sophia in the race. He loved the challenge that way.

Unlike Eric, Grayson was thinner but still broad as he was. He had taut and lean muscles, but still swoon-worthy among the girls, especially me. His previously slick hair was now messy due to the brawl, I preferred it that way though. I had also removed his bandages, not wanting them to get wet when he swam, but he had promised me that I would wrap it around again after they race. He still had red marks on his light brown skin though, however, it was still quite flawless save for a treasure trail going down his belly button.

I flushed at the remark.

When he caught me staring at him, he winked and made a devilish smug look on his face that I really wanted to wipe off. I childishly stuck my tongue out to him but he only replied by doing his signature biting of his lip again. I only looked away when my cheeks reddened hotter than before.

I also saw Eric teasing Sophia in a non-threatening, more of a sportsmanship like manner. I was happy at the sight of it. At least they're getting together now instead of glaring at each other spitefully. Some of the Atrians were here to cheer her on too, Roman being beside Emery, talking about something, probably explaining the use of Cyper earlier in the locker room, Drake and Teri had their arms crossed but they were interested about the race.

It was then I realized that even though Marshall High had gotten into a fight with Collier, and was even banned to participating any swim meets this season, there had been something good that came out of this. Not only for the fact about what had Gloria said earlier about standing up for the Atrians, but there's this kind of renewed friendship emanating in all of them. I could feel it. It's like after everything that had happened, everyone was given a chance for a blank slate again.

"Okay guys!" Taylor called out. The swimmers took position on the diving platform.

I hollered and cheered for everyone. Everyone else was also cheering them on, mostly Sophia. I shouted for her too.

"Three,"

"Two,"

"One,"

"Go!" Then the air horn blasted really loud.

The swimmers dove gracefully beneath the swimming pool.

* * *

The cool breeze of the starry night sky was the perfect mood to end the day right. I can't believe what happened today. So many revelations had happened, so many events that transpired. And it all happened in one day.

Eric's confession...

Roman's father...

Sophia...

The swim meet aftermath...

Everything was exhilarating and I couldn't be anymore thankful for the good things that had happened. Surely, I couldn't be any more happier especially after the fact that there was one more surprise Grayson had in store for me when I get back to the apartment. I was already smiling so much that it'd hurt.

When I got outside, almost everyone was either driving home to their cars or, from the Atrian's side, taking the bus to the Sector. Luckily, they weren't about to leave yet and I still have time to have a little chit-chat on Roman. So, I went on to the bus and tapped on his window.

He slid it open. "Meredith. What's up?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. How's the, uh, searching?"

"Haven't talked to Lukas yet."

"Oh, I see." I paused.

I was just standing there and him sitting on the seat. It couldn't be any more awkward 'till he started to chuckle, and I started to chuckle as well, and then we both laughed at each other for absolutely no reason. We were like that for a couple of seconds until I sighed and he sighed too, still retaining that grin on his face.

It was the first time I've seen Roman laugh.

"I wanted to thank you for today." He finally said.

"For what?"

"For helping me with my father's phone. For warning me against Gloria. For taking punishment you didn't deserve." He then twiddled with his fingers a bit then looked at me. "For helping me save Sophia."

I shook my head. "Come on, it's Emery who did all the saving."

Speaking of which, she just went out the door and was talking to Julia.

"She should be the one who should you be thankful for." I pointed her out. When I looked at him, I saw him stare at Emery.

He was with Grayson now.

From all my eagerness, I wanted to move forward and talk to him.

But from what I've been looking at, they were very intimate to each other. I saw Grayson lifting his hand up and told her something I didn't heard. She laughed at it and held out his hand, telling him something in return.

It was then, the most heartbreaking thing happened.

He slowly lifted her chin up, his intense gaze boring to hers. He closed in the distance between them, slowly closing their eyes when their lips connected...

And they kissed.

I fell straight to the bus, feeling my legs weaken, thankfully I was hanging on the railings before stumbling down the cement. But nothing good was coming out of this... not for me.

I should've known. I should've known from the very start, right at that time in the party at the woods. How he'd chosen Emery and had totally forgotten about me, because that's what he really cares about. Her. Emery. Not me.

What is this feeling? Why am I jealous? Why does my heart ache when I saw his lips crashed to hers and thought it should be mine? Why were my knees shaking? Why?

Is this... is this what's happening to me? Am I realizing it now of all the days? Do I need that figurative slap on my face just to know what I was truly feeling for him?

Maybe I am... Maybe I needed that. Maybe all it takes was one kiss from Emery to know...

To know that I was falling in love with my best friend.

The look on Roman's face says it all too. How awestruck and pained he was, different levels of emotions fluttering around him. He couldn't contain it. _I_ couldn't contain it. He wanted _her_, and I wanted _him_.

* * *

When I got to the apartment, I saw it.

It was a single flower. A Stargazer Lily, taped in the front door with a note attached to it.

I folded it up and opened it.

_I know this may not be plenty,_

_I thought that there wouldn't be any amount of flowers I could give to you_

_so you could accept my apology._

_But this one is kinda special, like you are to me._

_I'm going to save the whole explanation to you,_

_but this flower could actually survive for years without the sun or the water._

_I'm just hoping I could be like this flower_

_because I can't live without you._

_So I'm telling you now,_

_I'm sorry_

_so very sorry that I hurt you._

_Would you accept this apology from me?_

_— Grayson M._

* * *

**A/N: ****PM/review/follow/fave if you have the time. (:**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a little bit of heads-up, Roman will play an important role in this chapter, and don't blame me if I do something unexpected. ;)**

**Also, I need to clarify ****the grave mistake I made over the past few chapters. I need to point out that Meredith is an _Iwabas _****not a Hwatab. When I read the Sondiv translations, I got it all mixed up. Apparently, the Hwatab is the Atrian council, and I mixed it up from the concept of the mystic tribe. I'm really really sorry if you've noticed the mistake, and I already made the changes in the previous chapters. I hope you would forgive me, I'm only human! (though I wish I could live in the Atrian-verse)**

* * *

**Meredith's POV**

"Come on, Meri, you should come. Mr. Templeton is absent, you have free time… You could at least spend it with us." Taylor said.

I shook my head, not wanting to do with any of it. "But I really need to finish my homework…" I lied.

"It's just _one _class, Meri. Ms. Garcia prefers sit-ins in her class because they get the opportunity to mingle with the Atrians that way." Zoe insisted, but clearly showed disinterest in what she's saying.

"Yeah, that's the _last _thing I'd want. Besides, I talk to Sophia and Roman all the time. It doesn't make any difference if it was Drake or that... creepy _weird _girl who has fangs for teeth." Referring to Teri. Well, that's what's everyone thinks of her. People say she's really stuck-up and ignorant. Roman told me she's just being complicated. Not like it made any sense when he told me that.

But the only reason I really didn't want to go was because…

"What, are you afraid Teri would bite you? Gonna turn you into some Atrian vampire?" Taylor chided.

I almost spilled my drink all over the floor. Unfortunately though, I still had managed to spurt it on my food (and thankfully, far away from my shirt). I burst out laughing.

Apparently, vampires were these non-existing, supernatural creatures who preys on Human blood. Unless that prey was a beautiful girl. They go about their primal instincts and instead swoop her off her feet and settle on a secluded island for a happily ever after. Or so the story goes.

"You're really watching way too much vampire movies, Taylor." I said after sighing.

"What? It gets the interspecies thing going on."

"Okay, too much information there, Tay." Zoe waved her hand and rolled her eyes. "So, are you coming or not? Last chance."

Well, to be honest, I haven't really hanged out with Taylor and Zoe for quite awhile. I guess after everything that's been happening to me lately, I may have totally forgotten about them. I mean, they _were_ my first friends in this school, and without them, I may not even meet Eric, Lukas or Roman. Or even—

No.

I wiped it off my mind before I could even think about it. Today, of all days, was my time for them, my time for Zoe and Taylor. I wouldn't want them be dragged over my teenage-Atrian crisis. Not especially when I know that _he _would also be there in Gloria's class.

I breathed out a sigh.

It has been one week, one week since the swim meet, one week that I've built up my walls that came undone the moment I saw _them_, and one week that I've been avoiding _him_ so that I wouldn't have to explain myself.

But I had managed. I handled it strangely well, actually. I didn't know how, but I _did_ calm down after one or two days. I left school early and did more hours in the Mud Bug to occupy time. There were no texts coming from _him_, and _they_ weren't coming to the restaurant as well. Basically, it's like _they _disappeared on me the entire time.

I needed that. I needed to realize that it was just a flawed dream. It's far too impossible anyways. A runaway Atrian and the son of the infamous Red Hawk? How scandalous would that be between two races? Society couldn't even accept the fact of an Atrian and a Human together, let alone branded with very questionable titles hanging above our heads. Where're the chances in that?

But I guess it doesn't matter. Like _that _would've even happened. I have what I have now, and that's what matters. And they were two friends waiting for my reply.

"Fine." I said, conceding my hopes for some inner peace today. "I think I'm going to regret this..." Mumbling to myself.

And I think I will.

Taylor smiled with glee and Zoe just grinned in response. "Okay! Shall we get going?" Taylor said.

"To the auditorium, right?" I asked.

They both nodded.

* * *

We exited the lunchroom and walked through the corridors and hallways, all eyes were stealing glances for a fraction of a second, but the three of us could really notice it. Funny, but I miss these little things the three of us used to do together. Since Taylor's the most popular girl in school, she and her lackeys— which was us— were the ones who attract alot of attention especially when we were all huddled together. Then we played this fun little sort -of "game" where we catch people who looks at you and try to name them one by one, just to pass the time.

"Danny on the left." Taylor said without making eye contact. Of course, it's obvious she's really good at this.

"Lance Stephenson. English class." Zoe made a quick gagging sound.

"Lance, Hockey team? He looks cute." Taylor remarked.

"Yeah, I really don't swing with Hockey players... Or any other player at all." Zoe replied.

I tried to find someone who I knew, but mainly for the part that I really don't associate much to other students at all, it was hard for me to look for a person whom I've met in these halls I less often travelled. Maybe if we were in my locker area, I could've name a few of them.

"Tracey." Zoe said, but she groaned and added he was some sort of computer nerd who plays often too much games for his own good.

"Linda and Michaels... Are they hooking up?" Taylor said.

Goodness, I'm losing badly.

"James." Taylor then looked at me, and as if she knew what I was thinking, she repeated. "You're losing, Meredith."

"I'm really trying!" I laughed. I looked to a girl whom I noticed was in one of my classes... last year, I think. World History? "That's Christina." I mentioned.

"She's not even looking at you." And she wasn't. She was fixing up her locker and then headed her way.

"Ok, I give up." Pulling up my hands in the air, admitting defeat.

"Don't worry, we're already at the auditorium anyways."

And we were. We entered the main door and there they all were. Everyone was looking at us. If our little bit was still on, we could've all gotten the points. Eric and his group of friends laughing in one corner, Lukas and the new girl Julia were talking to each other, the Atrians gathered and slumping in their seats, patiently waiting for their teacher, Gloria...

And _them_.

I shook my head again and mirthlessly smiled. This time, _he _noticed me. _His _eyes widened and somehow shocked him to some unknown revelation. I didn't know what it was, but there was something stirring inside _him— _at least, that's what I felt. But all it took was a quick once-over from _her_that everything faded away, like I wasn't there; like I didn't exist. It's _them _and _their _own world now. I couldn't make a difference anyways if I was there or not.

_One, non-existent, none far too important point for me._

Their heads snapped back in front when Gloria entered the back door. We took a seat behind the Atrians, Gloria taking notice of me yet she only nodded as if she allowed me to be there... maybe if I wasn't too noisy or disruptive.

If only I could do that to my head which was now reeling everything about _him_.

* * *

I don't know why, but it felt like I've forgotten _his_ name. Was this my doing? Did I force myself to forget? I knew my ability could do this, but I didn't exactly used it. I acted unconsciously, I guess. But I have never done it before. Why now, of every instance I made in my life?

It's becoming stranger and stranger, these couple of days. I wasn't paying attention to my classes, my boss made me leave early because he had this knack of telling if his employees were doing okay or not, and I felt the past few days slip by like wind. I didn't know if it's my being_gifted_, but I've been losing emotions from myself day by day.

Ms. Garcia cleared her throat, bringing me back to her class. I noticed she was already done on her lecture because she had already erased the writings on the virtu-board and went on with the announcements particular of the holiday tomorrow.

"And now, since there would be no classes the next day, we are going to execute a new phase in the Integration Program, to celebrate the holiday fruitfully." Everyone looked at each other curiously, some of the Atrians— including me— even held our breaths when they were told of the news.

"Tomorrow, the Atrian Seven will be taken by bus into town."

And there goes half the class groaning in protest, probably the loudest groan coming from Eric, but Gloria waved her hand and the students quieted down soon after.

"Now, the curfew _still _stands." She continued, pausing for awhile to check if there were further protests, but obviously, there weren't any. "Once there, you'll be able to explore Edendale to your content, but the bus will take you back 9:00 pm sharp."

"So, a dog with a longer leash." Drake mumbled in his seat, but Eric who was behind him (and a couple of chairs from mine) leaned forward.

"Too bad we haven't put you down yet." He commented.

"It's an opportunity for Atrians to experience Human culture. Also, SEU guards will be patrolling Edendale just like what they do here in Marshall, to ensure your safety." Gloria explained.

"And we can go anywhere we want?" Sophia added.

"I'd rather go back to the Sector." Teri commented almost lazily.

"Now _there's_ an idea." Zoe slumped back to her seat, filing her nails absent-mindedly.

"You can, but we would be monitoring your progress very closely over the next few months. If you break the rules, you'll lose the privileges." She said. "However, if the process goes smoothly, then it could lead greater freedoms outside the Sector for _all_ Atrians."

When she said that, my chest fluttered with hope for our kind. At least we're making progress. I could imagine how if things _did_ go smoothly as planned, then other Atrians could go outside Sector, or better yet, Atrians who are in hiding could finally reveal themselves and settle in among Humans, like me.

The school bell rang after, and everyone was already standing up and leaving. It was amusing too see the common, everyday scenario happening in the Atrian class. It's quite interesting really, mainly because of the fact that I've never been to an Atrian class before. Sure, there were Atrian bashing here and there, but after what happened last week, I highly doubt Eric or even Zoe meant what they said.

Zoe went ahead of us, said that she was supposed to meet someone after class. Probably a tutoring session, I really don't know. Anyways, it was me and Taylor again and she was beginning to talk about boys again, hinting something about Atrians and their "really cool tattoos". Her obsession over it was strikingly frequent over the past couple of days.

"Why don't you just date one?" I asked.

"Date what?"

"An Atrian." I said. She blinked. "You know, Roman over there, or Drake..." I thumbed them both. She reacted hardly surprised and yet her emotions skipped one after another while keeping it in check.

Wait... Is she...?

"No. Way."

"I'm not saying anything." She waved her hand and zipped her lips.

If something wasn't wrong with me right now, I would've squealed and jumped all over her now, but the situation didn't call for it. I looked to the Atrians, wondering if it could be Roman or Drake. Well, Roman was the future _Iksen_, which screamed power and authority, but he was laid back and at times, had a carefree attitude. Drake, on the other hand, was oozing with masculinity and strength, such was every men in the warrior tribe. Taylor _loved_ men like that. I leaned in towards her ear and giggled, finally concluding my assumptions. "It's Drake, isn't it?"

Still, she kept on her silent treatment, but her blushing nonchalance was already spot on to prove that I was right. Even though she's high and mighty in Marshall, she's still a normal teenage girl with school crushes.

I nudged her elbow and smiled. "Okay, I won't tell anyone."

She bit her lip and smiled as well.

"It's all for you Emery!"

We were about to exit the door when I heard someone shout. That voice was familiar. No, I knew where that voice came from. When I looked back, I saw _him_ smiling from ear to ear. Ah, _Emery_. It was _her_ name. Strange, it felt like I've never heard _her _name before. Then this wave of feeling came, something as questionable as everything that had been fluttering over my head these past few minutes.

"Hey, uh, Taylor. You go on ahead. I'm just gonna... wait for someone. Here." Did I just say that?

She eyed me. "Sure." Taylor backed out slowly and left afterwards.

I felt compelled to stay here, rooted to where I stand, in front of the main door of the auditorium. I wasn't sure why, but I needed to.

Somehow, it was pitiful to me, for I had to look at _them_, to look at Emery. To look at _him_. It didn't made sense, really, but when I saw _his _face, I remembered his name, but I actually knew it from the very start. It's just, it was hard _not _to. I could forget Emery's, Roman's, Eric's, Taylor's, but never him. There was something in his name that I couldn't forget. It's like, it's embedded in my mind. But I couldn't even speak it, let alone even mention it.

Emery left before _he _could even make a comment, leaving him in a flustered grin, yet all it took was one sideways glance to me before his whole persona change before my very eyes. His shy-boy smirk had turned into a serious smile, his dimples showing deep between the end of his lips.

"Hey." He approached me.

Then and there, I now had the courage to speak his name. For once, I guess it was time to get this over with. I had to face him one day or the next, but now would be good a time as any.

"Grayson." I spoke with conviction, somehow my mouth dried for a second like it was all I could say, but I sucked it up and breathed. "Could you come with me for a sec?"

* * *

I opened the door to one of the janitor's closet of the school and entered. I gestured him to come inside as well, and he did, somehow curiously, or nervously... I couldn't tell anymore. He and I both placed our bags in one of the shelves filled with cleaning materials and scrubbers for who knows what.

I guess It didn't matter at the time. I didn't have time to think, or worry about the details. My priority was him, and I needed to lay it before things could get worse.

"So, any indication why we're here in some closed, private area where we could do _almost _anything without anyone suspecting a thing?" He said with a smug grin and a furrowed brow.

"It's really not what you think." I said, dismissing whatever his thoughts were.

"Yeah, I'm just messing with you." He said, nudging me slightly. "I missed hanging out with you, you know..."

I paused and looked away. _I missed it too, _I wanted to say, but I can't.

"So, what do you want?" He continued.

I opened one of my pack and took out a piece of folded cloth. He felt bemused at first, curious as to what the cloth was, but when I slowly unfolded it, it revealed something that widened his eyes in shock.

"Is that, the Stargazer?" He said. "It still looks beautiful."

I looked at it. The five-petaled plant was still as healthy as the first day it was picked. The cut stem should've at least withered out all it's water by now, but it looks like the plant didn't need to, and it didn't even look like it was dried at all; the pink shade of the petals were still vibrant as ever.

"I... I really don't think this was meant for me." I admitted.

"Why not?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, this sort of thing costs a fortune. Genetically altered plants haven't really publicized in the market yet, so, you know..." I closed my mouth shut, not wanting to further detail something unimportant yet again. "What I mean is, am I really worth to be given something special such as this?"

He closed the distance and moved some of the hair on the back of my ear. "You do."

"But why?" _Why do you consider me special yet all you ever care about was **her**?_ "I think Emery deserves it better than me."

"You _do _know it's not a gift for you, unlike Emery's."

I looked up to him, staring at his green pupils to mine, brows furrowed in question.

"It's an apology you're willing to either take or not. Remember that." He continued. I didn't get what he was saying, so I prodded him on. "You could've burned it or thrown it away because I kept to you my secret, something no one should've known. But you accepted me; accepted the flower. It only means that you're willing to look past everything and showing that you _still _care."

"I've been spending alot of time with Emery, and she's all I think about. But remember, you're my friend. I _need _you in my life too." He took my chin with his hands, his eyes held my gaze. "You've got to bear with me on this. I can't see any other way to balance you guys out, but I'll try. I_have_ to."

Already he was breaking my walls one by one, all that I've worked up so hard to build.

Then, it happened.

My hands started to shake uncontrollably. It was unnoticeable, but I could feel the shocks tingling in my sweating palms. The emotions were fluttering about, I couldn't read it clearly. I tried to stop myself, but it wouldn't wear off. Whatever I was doing, it was continuing to do it without my will.

"I—" I said, slinging my backpack and pocketed the flower to the side again. I turned my back on him because I didn't want him to see the tearing redness of my eyes.

"Meri, we're not done yet."

"No... just... don't..." I whimpered.

* * *

I willed myself not to cry that night. Mr. Fullers didn't like it when I feel sad. There was one time he heard me sobbing, even in his catatonic state, he was slurring his words and screaming at nothing. He would go on and on even if I tried to calm him down, to no avail. I saw tears in his eyes as well, he felt my pain that time. The neighbors became concerned since they too knew about Mr. Fuller's disease. There was a point where they already urged me to take him to the hospital, or give him some medications, but the risks were too high and we can't afford exposing ourselves in public. Thankfully, he eventually calmed down, but it took hours before he went back to his "normal" state.

It was then I knew Mr. Fullers and I were the same. No wonder he took care of me. He knew that I felt fear when I was young, so he took me in to his cell where no one else would.

He too can reach into emotions of others.

The thing I lost control of so bad. Truly, there was something wrong with me that time. When _he _prodded about all those things about caring and needing, I felt outbursts of emotion left and right. From the Human term, it went "haywire".

So I ran away, I had to settle down, breathe some air, asked for some space. Was I mad at him? No. Jealous about him and Emery? Somehow, but it wasn't the one that caused me to lose myself. Then what was it?

* * *

_Come morning_

Edendale Park was buzzing with newscasters and cameras, astounded by the announcement of Gloria letting the Atrian Seven walk the streets of said town. There she was, talking to the interviewers, answering all questions that needed to be answered. The next step was this, right now. Soon, there won't be just eight Atrians walking down Edendale, but dozens, hundreds, perhaps even more. Yes, this was the true opportune moment to be celebrated, as this next step will ensure the Atrians of being freed from the Sector forevermore.

The temperature was of average humidity. It was the perfect day for a nice stroll in the park really, or perhaps doing a little bit of Department Store shopping, or maybe working in the Mud Bug to get some bonus stipends.

I was wearing a simple gray v-neck jumper, blue jeans rolled upwards to my lower shin, and a pair of old black sneakers I always use when I jog or exercise. I tied my hair into a ponytail today, instead of the usual free flow in the back of my shoulders, thinking it had something to do with the mood and the heat of the day.

The Atrians arrived by bus and they were carefully inspected when they got off. Finally, a _true _Atrian walking in the streets for the first time.

"Tell me you're still not crushing on Gigantor." Zoe said, all three of us staring at Drake who was talking to Teri.

"High School boys are boring. Drake is different." Pulling down her glasses to uhh... _check __him on— _or so how Taylor always does to her unwilling prey. "Really different." She said when he passed by her. Suddenly, she paused, as if she was getting some devious plot for her antics, and turned around, eyeing Sophia who in turn was talking to Lukas. Taylor trotted off and we followed foot.

"Sorry, she's taken." Waving Lukas off. Poor guy. I've noticed how Lukas looks at Sophia. He really did like her. Unfortunately, Taylor's words were law. She then faced Sophia and smiled placidly. "Today, I'm taking you to an age-old Human girl institution: Shopping." And obviously, she can't say 'no'. "And obviously, you can't say 'no'." There goes Sophia.

"Hey, mind if I borrow Meredith for awhile?"

To my surprise, Roman was behind me, also grinning slyly like he had some kind of conspiracy planned as well. He offered his hand, waiting for my reply.

"Hmm, just to clarify what's happening 'round here... you guys are..?" Taylor asked.

"Just friends." I said. I did not took his hand though. Whatever chivalrous attitude he's pulling, I'm not going to buy it, but he also wasn't the type to ask _anyone _for company. Still, I took the offer of his. I looked at him and nodded. "Sure."

Taylor smirked, which means it's a _yes_ for her."Well, we'd best be leaving then. C'mon Soph, I know this store that has this _perfect _clothing line..." And they drifted off to Taylor-knows-where.

Once they were gone, I looked to Roman again and padded my hands on my hips. "So, what's the agenda for today?"

He smirked. "Well, this may sound a little off, but I actually want to know more about you." I raised my brow. "Don't worry, I wouldn't want to create any unwanted rumor spreading around. Won't be good for your disguise, now would it?"

I shook my head. "It wouldn't." then I chuckled lightly.

"...And I'm going to need your help again."

Ah. I guessed right.

We casually walked along the park, not minding the bystanders who were looking at us (just like the many students of Marshall). The cool breeze over the sunny day were the perfect combination of atmosphere that I wanted for this day. It made me feel giddy and happy, and I really don't care if people would stare. I'm just going to have good time and just... forget.

I hummed. "What's it about this time?"

He paused for a moment, and then he asked. "Do you know a place called _Eljida_?"

"Hmmm, I've heard it once on a prisoner back when I was in the Crate." Remembering those times made me shiver. The darkness... sometimes they stretch the humidity so far that we dehydrate... but I had to recall everything I could muster. I also didn't show him my discomfort over the topic. "It's some sort of safe haven for Atrians outside the Sector... am I right?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping to find it today." He said. "I'm also hoping you know where it is?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Roman. "

"It's okay." He slumped his shoulders back. I'm guessing that I was his only plan in finding it. After all, I _am_ an Atrian living outside the Sector. "I gotta ask though. How come you know the legend about _Eljida_, yet you still pay for an apartment in the suburbs?"

"Well, we tried to find out if it's true, but who can we ask? As far as I know, we're the only Atrians we know of before you guys came along."

"We? Who's we?"

I stopped.

"I... didn't escape alone. There were only two of us that got away before the Crate went into complete lockdown. Let's just leave it at that, okay?" I said. It seemed inappropriate to explain to him everything about Mr. Fullers, let alone his condition. I will ask of him one thing though, but I have to help him with his favor first before anything else.

Thankfully, he only nodded in understanding. "Okay then. This is gonna be harder than it looks." He commented.

I replied with chuckle. "What's got you into finding the place anyways?"

"My father left a clue for me to solve, but I think he wants me to find _Eljida_. Here, take a look."

He handed to me a piece of paper. To Humans, reading this paper would be physically impossible, as it contains further spectrums of color than that of them. When the paper blended into the light, I saw something written in _Sondiv_.

_Escape is possible._

_Leave by the Dream Gate._

_Journey by way of the Ebbing Sun_

_If you are an Atrian, you will see._

_Don't forget your history._

_An Atrian will know what to do._

"Uhh, your father spelt something wrong." I tried to recite it again, yet I can't help to point out the error once I've read the line.

"What, what is it?"

"I think what he meant was '_Journey by way to Ebbingson'._" I pointed out the letters.

"It is Ebbing Sun."

"No, no. _Ebbingson_. One word. It's a road that runs along deep... within... the..." My eyes widened, finally registering the answer to the clue that was right in front of my face. "Ebbingson. Ebbingson Road. Come on, I know where to find it."

* * *

It was around the afternoon when we reached the bayous. The environment was now murky and sticky, some of the ground melts when you step on it, leaving there imprints and mud stuck on your shoes. It was a little more humid compared to the park, but I guess I wouldn't worry about getting sweaty at all. Still, I took off my jumper and wrapped it around my waist, leaving my sleeveless blouse on so I get more air in my skin.

We were walking for hours now, plenty of conversation spewing back and forth with each other. I learned alot about Roman that time, since he was the one often telling stories. I learned about his Arrival Day story, the more detailed version, on how he was saved by a Human girl inside a shack and fed him cold spaghetti and liking it. I also learned that one of his heart had died but good thing he had his backup kicking in before anything dire happened.

I also learned how seemingly completely identical our Arrival Day stories were.

But I couldn't tell him of it. _Zwahans _have better memory than us _Iwabas_. I didn't remember the boy back then, only his green eyes, wet nose, and freckles all over his face. It's also been ten years, he could've been anyone by now.

"How about you? How did you escape the Crate?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story..." It really was.

"We have as much as time we could." He stepped to my side and joined me on walking.

I blushed. "Ebbingson Road shouldn't be far from here." Trying to change the conversation.

"Right."

"Anyways, do you happen to know how to find _Eljida_?" I asked Roman.

"Yeah. I talked to Drake before we went here. He said the only way to get there was by Jesytur."

I remembered the name. "The boatman?"

"Mmhm. And the only way to summon him was by lighting three fires."

"Sounds very mystical." I chided.

"It does, does it?" He chuckled.

No sooner we'd found a brown rickety sign that said "Ebbingson Road". We walked a couple yards longer until we figured to stop and take our breaths. While resting, I happen to stumble upon a big rock and sat there, massaging my legs a bit.

"So, how much more until we find _something _out here?" Roman asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Is there something on the paper that would help us?"

He thought for a moment and paced around.

" '_If you are Atrian, you will see...' " _He mumbled. He took a moment to pause and listen to the insects trilling, birds chirping, looking around to spot something out of the ordinary.

And he did. "Over there." He pointed. I stood up to my seat again and followed foot. I noticed a split on the road, but the road glowed a different color, again, not of the Human's perspective. We followed the path, thinking this maybe the path to _Eljida _itself.

I wondered what would happen if we actually found it... After all, it was a safe place for Atrians, for us, who've been living outside the Sector. I didn't exactly remember why we gave up the search though, but for the fact that there was no one to consolidate the secret of _Eljida_, I guess it was already a lost cause from the very start.

Imagining me and Mr. Fullers living again on Atrian society, the thought of it was so exciting. I mean, I _do _admit that Humans were far more colorful in terms of diversity, but I _do _miss _being _"Atrian", in a crude sense of it all. Like how I can freely wallow in the swimming pools or the beach where I can proudly show my markings for everyone to see, or how I could speak in Sondiv without anyone batting an eye on me. I also miss the colorful decorations when we celebrate our festivities. Sure, the Humans celebrate in their own unique way, but nothing beats Atrian holidays as far as it goes.

"I miss it." I accidentally mumbled.

To his surprise, Roman stopped and looked at me, hearing what I had said. "Miss what?"

I made a shallow smile. "Oh. Ah... Being an Atrian, I guess. To _live_ like one."

"You know it's very limiting to live inside the Sector, unlike what you have." He frowned.

"Everyday I try to hide what I am in front of people because one wrong slip, I'll be locked up for good. I can't be near any water, and I had to control my Sondiv in front of Humans. When I get sick, I needed to tough it out. We can't get into hospitals because they'll know right away." I breathed out a heaving sigh. "I'm not as free as you think."

"Maybe someday there won't be walls separating us and you in the future."

I blinked, thinking of any words I could muster. He really did strike that leadership quality the Atrians need right now. I hope that someday, I could see him lead our people through all this adversities. Nox will be proud of him.

"I'll hold on to that." I smirked.

He smiled. "C'mon, we still got daylight to spare."

* * *

I don't know where we were, but I'm guessing it's somewhere near the heart of the bayou. The soil was far too murky and the swampy mists were thick unlike earlier. Maybe it was because of the unnatural cold or the soft trilling of the crickets, but it's starting to get eerie by the sense of it all. I had already wore my jumper but it's still sending chills on the hairs of my skin.

It was already dark out, but when I checked on the phone, it was only dusk. I guess since there were plenty of trees to cover up sunlight, I didn't know which was which anymore. Our conversations also had stopped and we were only walking in silence. From boredom, I softly hummed a tune of a Human song. Roman wasn't paying attention and focused on the task at hand.

We had reached the end of the glowing path and saw a clearing with a small dock and an elevated house. It looked abandoned, but the neon sign was still glowing, even if some of the letters were broken. It signed "Jessy's Tour", must be some kind of ferry service, I presumed.

What's surprising (or by sheer amount of coincidence) was the working lights spelt "_Jesytur_".

"This must be it." He trotted towards the docks itself.

I wanted to explore some more, so I decided to climb on top of the stairs. The house itself was really old; I can tell by the amount of shakiness of the stairs had and the dust and moss formed on the window sills and the porch fences. I scrubbed on one of the glass windows. Looking inside, it was completely dark, the lights weren't even on, and the place was a complete mess. I tried opening the door, but it was to no avail. Locked.

"Hey Meredith!" He called out to me.

I managed to head back down without any of the floorboards breaking from age and found Roman already carrying armfuls of firewood as carefully as he could. I noticed what he was doing. Judging from the three formation of ashes from the ground, this must be the signal place in order to call for Jesytur.

"Can I help?" Carrying a stack of firewood in my arms as well.

"Do you know how to build a fire?" I nodded. "Good. Fix that one you're near to and I'll handle the others."

"Okay." I eased out my momentary lapse of excitement. "Wow, I'm going to finally meet Jesytur himself."

"_If_ he even shows up that is. Let alone even exist." He rebutted.

"What makes you think he wouldn't?"

"I... just don't want to get my hopes up. If he's there, he's there. If he's not—" He then looked at me and smiled. "Well, at least I get to spend time with you."

Not sure if I tripped or I stumbled forward, but I managed to steady myself after. "Ha-ha, very funny." I stammered.

"I'm serious." He said. "To be honest, so far out of this twisted world I live in, you're one of the few peoples I can trust."

That... that was very nice for him to say that, and I do admit that I felt something very warm swelling in my chest when he said that to me. It's like something empty had been filled with happiness and joy. I liked that. It gives me sense of control over my emotions... which was giving me conflict if I should tell him my story. Should I tell him?

I should. If he trusts me so much, then maybe I should trust him for my sake as well.

* * *

It was already nighttime judging by the clock on my phone. 6:45 it read. The gentle calmness of the bayou was soothing. The frogs croaking, fireflies twinkling their lights, other sounds of strange animals... Human fauna was very amazing. The only problem I'm having right now was the coldness of the air.

Sure that the warmth of the three signal fires were very warm and inviting, though it was not enough to keep me from shivering in the process.

"Are you alright? You're shaking."

Roman was there, sitting, knees bent and drooping his arms. His expression showed concern over me.

"Just the cold again."

I was sitting right next to the third signal fire, the one that I've made. I decided to place my hands near the fire then rubbing it below my armpits, but it still didn't work. I was downright freezing.

"Here, let me help you with that." He stood up to where he sat and walked towards me. He found a sturdy log along the way and carried it over, placing it next to mine. He gestured if I could sit next to him and I nodded. "Can I?" He asked as he raised his hands near to mine without touching it.

"You know, Humans don't really like much contact with their hands. It's something of an intimate gesture for them." I explained, something random that had popped out of my mind.

"Too bad we're Atrians." He chided.

I agreed. "Yeah... too bad."

He gently cupped his hands over mine, feeling the warm and gentle feel of his skin. He blew steady breaths over my hands and thankfully it was doing the trick. But I was still shivering. When he noticed, he put one of hands across my shoulder, pulling me close to him. I'm amazed that even though the temperature was cold and for the fact that he was only wearing a plain black T-shirt on top, he was strikingly warm. I snuggled closer to his body, hearing the steady beating of his heart.

I stayed there with my head lying on his chest, his arms wrapped around my shoulder, his calm and steady breaths soothing me, my body starting to warm up back to normal again.

It was then I decided to tell him my story.

"_Illana_." Roman looked down to me. "My _real_ name is Illana."

He didn't say anything, but he returned his gaze over the crackling of the pyre.

"I'm an _Iwabas_, part of the _Hwatab _of your colony. I really don't remember much back in the days when we were on the ship, but I _do_ remember most details after Arrival Day."

Roman slightly shifted on his seat, contemplating a bit until he finally decided to speak. "So, how did you come to remove your markings?"

I chuckled, gently pushed myself away and sat on a position with knees bent in front of me, arms holding it tight, embracing myself whole. "It's a long story, actually. But I guess here's how it goes…"

"I was _mon _when our ship crash-landed on Earth. I remembered my mom telling me to run as fast and as far away as I can, like plenty other children did during that night. When I got away, I had managed to rest for a bit and ran again shortly after. No sooner though, I was caught by the military police."

I decided to leave out the part where I stumbled upon a Human... which was a bit too personal for me to tell him about it.

"At first I thought since I was little, I was going to be brought to the Sector after a day or two, but they decided that weren't the case. I was instead brought to a cell with an older prisoner, I think thrice or four times my age. In a crude sense of it though, I was actually lucky. He was really kind and fun to be around with. He also taught me how to speak English. However, being a curious child as I am, I always prodded him about why other children gets to be freed but I get to stay."

I breathed out a sigh. "That's when he told me that I was an Empath— an _Ilen Estar_."

"I've heard very little about empaths of the _Iwabas_. All I know is you're some kind of an oracle to them." He said.

"That's true. Apparently, what he'd explained to me was similar to what you had thought of. He first said that I was a 'six-leaf clover's chance', a Human conundrum, which means I got really lucky with the ability. I could read emotions of others when I wanted to, then sometimes predicting outcomes based on what I've seen. But everything I had comes with a price. Even by the slightest odds I _did _get out of the Crate, I wouldn't live life normally in the Sector. I would always get pampered and treated of high importance in authority, provided I did things like sniffing out traitors with their lies or forcing others of their emotions. He didn't want that from me. He wanted me to do what I want."

"To be honest, we've grown close because he treated me like his own daughter and he was like a second father to me. Slowly, we'd know a little bit about each other every single day. I'd learned that he had a wife and a kid, but they died many years ago due to sickness, and that it was way before we even began evacuating our planet. I also learned that he was very smart, because he had managed to teach me a language I've never heard before...

"I also learned that he was one of the private engineers of the ship, to which he was incarcerated for that reason. He hated them for that. He claimed innocence but clearly the prosecutor won't listen to his pleas. If you're thinking that he planned on revenge or something like that, he didn't. He didn't do anything about the case at all."

"Instead, he made up a plan."

"What plan?" He asked, watching edgily on his seat.

"To escape, and yes, it's far too impossible to think, but here I am now, right?"

"Your friend must've been a very smart man. Who knew someone could even break out to that place?" He commented.

I nodded. "Escaping was easy, but to keep on escaping was the hard part. Or so he said, but I agree with him."

"He had managed to steal some parts from inside the prison and hid it well among the guards. At first I didn't know what he was doing, but he only hinted that it'll make the running outside easier for us, so I just shrugged it off. He also made me use my abilities to predict the routine of the guards, and he pointed out a flaw on their system."

"One night, he woke me up and told me that we needed to escape. I already saw that our cell door was open and the guard was laying unconscious on the ground. By now, the alarm should be blaring, but nothing, just dead silence. He took my hand and I ran with him, floor after floor, occasionally hiding in the shadows until it was safe to continue. After half an hour later, we were already outside without a single guard chasing tail of us. I didn't know what happened, but we actually _did_ it."

"When we were out in the woods, he brought out his pockets and I noticed a makeshift needle that looked very Atrian, even if it was made by Human materials. He explained to me that I needed to administer it, help makes the hiding easier. To make sure it was safe, he took it first. He winced a little bit, but that's when the most amazing thing happened: his markings started to disappear. When he did mine, it was long gone as well."

"So, you were administered by some type of Atrian vaccine?" He asked.

"Mmhm, must be something the _Iwabas_ would create. A herb maybe, but I didn't ask. There were plenty other things to think of that time."

"It's alright. I'll look into it if I have the chance."

I chuckled. "I'll hold on to that as well." I rubbed my hands to generate heat since I'm starting to shake again. "It's getting colder again, don't you think?"

He chuckled lightly and opened up his arms again "C'mere." He urged.

I obliged, leaning my head towards his shoulders and the coldness flushed away from my body a few seconds after. "Strange. I'm so accustomed to Human intimacy that I sometimes forget how it feels like to just lie down with someone."

"Some things never change." Roman said, squeezing me a little. "Now, on with your story."

I shrugged. "That's actually pretty much it. After that, we came into hiding, moving from place to place and never really staying for long. It took us a year or two before we could finally settle in. The case slowly went cold by then and the police had finally given up on us. We finally stayed on the suburbs right after. Flash forward ten years to now and here I am." I flashed a smile at him.

"That's one way to summarize ten years." He stated.

I shrugged again. "There's really not much to tell, except maybe—"

He waited for me to continue, but I struggled the words to come out. "Maybe what?" He prodded.

Sighing, I said, "I really didn't want to bother you on this, but can I ask you a favor? Once all this is done anyways."

Taking it to the next conversation, he replied, "Sure, what is it?"

"I need to ask you a little something I guess, but with all this _Eljida _thing, your father, the Red Hawks and your 'Trags', I think it could wait." I said.

He nodded. "Well, just come to me whenever you feel ready for it."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Nah, it's my pleasure." He only smirked.

I stared into the moonlit sky, gazing upon the countless stars that dotted the blackness, just thinking and feeling. Looking back to Roman, I saw him still staring at the sky too, his blue eyes shimmering and his thoughts far away. I couldn't deny he looks undoubtedly handsome even if the light of the fire showed only the right side of his face. His markings still looked very majestic. It started just behind his ear, then blotched wildly like spilled ink to his neck and a few streaks on his face. There were also dots on his left side, the one I've noticed because it was similarly identical to mine.

"It's getting kinda late, don't you think?" My eyes widened when I found out that I was completely staring at him, good thing he was still looking at the stars. Still, I looked to my watch in order to hide my flush away from him. "He's not coming, isn't he?"

"It's already eight." I then pushed myself away again. "Roman... at least we tried, right?"

"Yeah but—"

"Don't you have curfew?" I interrupted him from explaining. As much as I'd like to see _Jesytur_ for myself, I have Mr. Fullers to take care of. It was also getting darker and next thing I know I'd be bumping to every tree I pass... or maybe something even worse. Like alligators or snakes.

"I do, but I want to stay here a bit longer." He said.

"Okay," I stood up, patting my back to rub off the dirt. "I uh, gotta go." Thumbing the woods behind me.

"Can you take care of yourself?"

"Of course." I reached out for my pockets and found the very small flashlight and whirled it around.

He chuckled. "You really are prepared for everything."

"Yep. Well anyways," I backed away in a normal pace, then pivoted my feet and walked.

"Illana is such a beautiful name."

I paused and turned around to look at him. I then smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

**Roman's POV**

_A few minutes after Meredith left..._

"I know you're there."

The bushes ruffled in the distance, revealing the least person I've expected to trail me out here in the swamps.

"It was you then, you were the one talking to my father on the phone..." I continued.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." She approached me cautiously yet she never showed it in her face. "Rather, what were you doing with my student, Meredith? Would you care to explain that?"

"She _helped _me find _Eljida_, something you put me through just so that I can be a puppet to your schemes." I hissed at her. "Why do you do this!? Why do you keep lying to me!?"

"It's because I loved your father, Roman!"

I backed a few steps, surprised at her confession.

"No. You're lying, _again_."

"If integration fails, I need to know that it could be a safe place for all Atrians. I couldn't find it without you."

I turned and slowly walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She had asked.

I looked at her with every spite I could muster. "You wanted the truth? You got it."

"You're going to take me to _Eljida_?"

If it was possible for me to laugh at the situation like this, I would've. "I already did." I opened my arms, gesturing the whole abandoned docks behind me. "Here it is. Right here." I then pointed at the burning pyre which was almost about to die. "I lit the three fires, but nothing happened. No one came. No one is ever coming." I finally took a sharp intake of breath, finishing off this nonsense for good.

"Looks like _Eljida _is a myth after all... just like my father."

* * *

_Next Chapter on Crossing The Stars_

_It's time. It's now or never. I have to tell him. I've already told Roman, why not also him? We've been through alot together, even shared his deepest secret to me. Now I have to give him mine. I trust him that much. I don't care if he's the son of the Red Hawks leaders, I don't care if I would get hurt in the process, all I want is this closure I've been wanting. No. needing._

_And maybe just to accept the fact that it would really be impossible for us to be together. Ever._

_"Grayson..."_

* * *

**Translations**

**I picked up some Sondiv while I was researching, and I tell you, it's very limited. Basically, the translation are very rough and it's just my own understanding of their language.**

_mon —_ Sondiv counting word for Seven

_Illen Estar _- Illen means "girl" in Atrian, Estar is a Spanish word (that I just created because it sounds Atrian) that means "feel, or to feel", combined it roughly means "Girl who feels".


	9. Chapter 7: Part One

**A/N: Another 2 part series again. Woohooo! :D**

* * *

Today, I felt good. It was a very nice day.

Or maybe it was just my cheery mood. Ever since a few days ago, when I finally told someone about myself, I had regain control my senses and it actually stabled my abilities in the process. I don't know why or how it worked, but it happened, and I'm glad I wasn't that empty-of-a-shell person anymore.

As for some progresses in life, well, I'd say after the past couple of days, it had gotten better since the Atrian Seven were now free to roam about Edendale. I get to talk to Roman and Sophia from time to time, even Drake was slowly opening up to me. The rest of them were still kind of defensive towards us, most of all Teri, but I get the feeling she would soon be opening up as well in the later days. Or so I'd hoped.

As for Grayson and Emery, I hardly see them anymore but it's good to know that they're still going strong after what had happened to Grayson. Apparently, there were rumors spreading around school that he got arrested for vandalizing a property and he got to spend one night in jail before that holiday. And yes, it was later claimed to be true by the police. It was a hard fact that I've been dealing with recently, and I wanted to talk to him about it, but he often disappears after his classes, he's not even going to the Mud Bug after school anymore.

For Roman, I spoke to him the next day after we went to _Eljida_. He said to me that he hadn't found it, and I could see the disappointment in his eyes when he spoke about it, so I did not issue him any further. Still, he said that he was very glad that I had come to join him that time and he also promised me that he'll never say anything that had happened during our little excursion.

And last but not least, Taylor, whom I was walking with through the corridors of the school, about to go on our next classes together. She was feeling quite different today, but so were the other days too. I could always see it in her placid face or how she swayed her hips narrower when we walked along the hallway, kind of like the one she's doing right now. I had also noticed those stolen moments when I felt like there's something eating her away, something that borrowed her attention for short moment of reprieve, and I promise, I didn't even need my ability to recognize it from her. So I did what I would've done, bring out the problem that's been eating her.

"What's with that look on your face?" I asked.

"What look?" She asked. Concerned, she dug to her bag to reach out for a mirror.

Brows furrowed, I continued. "_That_ look."

A few seconds after registering, she rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I'm fine."

Her emotions spiked, and I knew then that she lied. Getting a little annoyed, I walled her up and blocked her from going anywhere. I crossed my arms and made an unconvinced smirk. "Oh I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's up."

She groaned. "God, I didn't do this to you when _you _were the one depressed." She mumbled but I heard it completely.

"It's because you don't usually pry into someone's business. And you know me; I would've been okay after the next day anyways. Unlike you..." I paused. "Well, you've been moping around day after day, and don't think I haven't noticed _that_, Taylor."

She also seemed quite annoyed at me as well, but I paid her no mind. "Something just happened that day, okay? Can we just leave it at that?"

"Taylor, you can't keep your problems bottled up inside. I know you're going to tell me sooner or later, so why not sooner?"

She breathed out a sigh of defeat. "It's Drake..."

My eyes widened in shock as well as my mouth hanging open in awe. "Oh my gosh! Taylor, details please!" I said rather giddily. I walked up to her side again, hugging my books a little tighter this time as we continued walking through the corridors.

"Okay so you know that I kinda have this thing for Drake, right?" I nodded, letting her continue with the story. "Well I learned a few things about him from Sophia, and I used it and... I did _it _with him." She spoke unperturbed.

My mouth hung. Wow, I never knew Atrians and Humans could... Well, I had always figured we weren't biologicaly compatible with them... But, wow...

"So why are you all mopey then?" _I mean, you _**should**_ be happy right? you not only made out with an Atrian, but you also proved that there is a possibility for Human-Atrian copulation. _And of course I wouldn't say that out loud. Not only it was a nerdy joke, but I need Taylor to explain to me what happened, not be pissed at me more.

"After _that_, he was saying these weird innuendos that I don't understand. Of course, I tried my best to act casual about it, but he turned caveman on me and started spraying me with water." She then let out a frustrated sigh. "You're good with things Atrian. Tell me, was that some kind of a stupid cultural thing after...?" She didn't finish.

I feigned confusion. "Not that I know of." But I think I probably know why Drake did that to her. The real question was, why did Drake wanted to know if Taylor was an Atrian? Could it be that he's finding a hidden Atrian—

Oh my.

"And that's not even the best part. After we left, I saw Drake and Zoe leaving the Bug together. Can you believe that?"

Bringing me back to my senses, I mildly said. "Must be worrying for you." But I still couldn't shake off the feeling as to why Drake was looking for me... No. He barely knew me. If he had known of my abilities, he would've befriended me sooner.

I tensed up, feeling somehow betrayed and mad at Roman. I trust him, I really do, but still, I couldn't deny the possibility that Roman _did _tell Drake about myself. They're friends after all. I hoped that Roman came up with a plenty good reason for telling someone I don't trust much yet a secret that I don't want going out.

"Meri? Meredith." Taylor called out to me, but when I look at her, all I saw were blurring shades.

"Meredith, you're twitching." I felt something slinging my arm. "God, first it's Zoe, now it's you. Really Meri, you gone shaking now of all times?" I noticed that my anger was rubbing off on Taylor now. I tried to control it, but there were small fragments still fuming out of me.

"Ugh, speak of the devil." She said.

"Hiya guys."

When I heard Zoe's voice, I knew then that I had to calm down. I don't know if I could handle flushing off my anger towards her. After all, she _knew _something about all of this, and I wouldn't want her breaking out of proportions to distrust us too. Breathing in and out, I had finally regained control over my abilities again. It was also then that Taylor looked at Zoe with blank eyes, then blinking them off as if she was broken out of some trance.

She joined us together in the hallway, but instantly Taylor began the conversation... and it wasn't the good one.

"There's something you're not telling me." Zoe looked at her with brows raised in confusion. "What's the deal with you and Drake?"

"There is no deal with me and Drake." She said flatly.

"C'mon, I saw you two walking together first period, and you left the Bug together last Tuesday. Where did you go?"

"Okay, he asked me to get a ride 'round Edendale and I felt bad for him, so..." When Zoe explained, Taylor looked at her sternly, not really believing every word she said. Even I did not believe in them too; there was something about the pitch in her voice that tells me she was lying. Zoe then went in front of us and walled us up. "Look, I don't know about you guys, but if you don't really want me to hang out with him, I won't. I know that you really like him." Facing Taylor. When she said that, it was all true this time, but it still didn't escape the fact that she still lied to us before.

Taylor paused for awhile, her nostrils flaring like she wasn't utterly impressed. "Momentary lapse of judgement can only contribute to hormonal shift and/or... sheer boredom." She explained. "But if you want it to get it on with Drake then why—"

"I don't." Zoe interrupted. "Honestly, the whole interspecies thing really grosses me out." She made a blanching sound as she said it.

"Anyways, I have next class, see you later in free period?"

Neither Taylor nor I replied.

Then she blew kisses on both of us like there were never really an issue to begin with.

* * *

I found Roman in the cafeteria, lining up with the Atrian Seven in the old service area with lunch-ladies instead of the computer automated ones. Luckily, Roman was in the end and I immediately snuck in next to him before the guy next to him lined up with his own tray.

"Whoah there. Didn't know you were the savage hungry type." He chided.

"We need to talk." I quickly said, ignoring the comment altogether.

I noticed he had ordered chicken cutlets with grape and lemon sauce. I figured he'd prefer the Human delicacies and not those pre-processed Atrian food that came from the computer automated ones. It didn't even taste like any Atrian dish at all, just some weird food all mixed up together to copy it.

He grabbed his order and headed towards the counter. "Okay... what's it about?" He said. Roman held up his wrists with the cuff-tracer and the lunch-lady scanned it. It made a beeping sound and the lady nodded to him and he smiled back.

"Something private." I eyed him, almost as if hinting him that the topic was not meant for other people to hear.

"Hey Roman." Drake called out to him. He then looked at me for a split second and then turned his heel.

Roman turned to me and winced. "I'm sorry. Look, with all the whole Atrian thing, the people looking at us right now..." He then turned his face, facing some of the tables who he'd caught glancing. They instantly pried away in hiding from their books and lunches when I saw them too.

"No, no. It's okay." I interrupted. I guess it _would _be a little bit too awkward if I'm sharing lunch alone with an Atrian, not that it's wrong in my context.

"How about after lunch? We could talk in the Tech room. I heard Lukas' absent today because he's preparing for some weekend trip with his parents."

I grinned. "Sure, that sounds great."

"Great. See you there."

I nodded and then he left. I was still looking at him when he approached the Atrian table and sat down with the rest of them. I then heard the lunch-lady clearing her throat. I looked at her and she eyed me down. It took me awhile before I finally realized that I was lining up without even ordering. I made a cheeky smile when I pulled an apple out of the fruit plate and gave her the money.

I headed my way and found an empty two-chaired table and sat alone again. As to why I'm sitting alone, well, Taylor said that she had some queenly errands to do so she can't make it to lunch today, and I'd really prefer not to do anything with Zoe at the moment. I'd also hope she understands the boundary I need with her for awhile.

I rolled my apple in between my hands, playing it like a toy instead of food, my thoughts riddled with Drake, Roman, the secret and the clues that could connect them together.

I heard light footsteps heading towards my way, but I still kept my head down. Great, just what I need right now. This guy sat in front of my table but he didn't spoke. Was he shy or something? Mute perhaps? I could feel the stare coming to me but I didn't respond back. Spirits! This guy doesn't even know how to take a hint!

"Look, I know you're here to ask me out or something like that but—"

When I looked at the boy in front of me, I saw the least person I'd expect it to be.

Grayson.

He was grinning like an idiot. That infectious smile that holed his dimples, the lazy green eyes that kept still on what he's looking at, his disheveled hair run sleek on top his head. His light stubble cleanly shaven but was obviously expected to grow back a couple of days later.

And the way he pursed his lips when he was about to speak.

"So, uh, Meredith." He pursed his lips again, but couldn't hide the smile he was giving even from his usual face habits. "How are you?"

"More like, how are _you_?" I said with concern in my voice.

He paused, bowed down and twiddled his fingers. "So you knew."

"Of course."

Silence beckoned us while we were surrounded by the noise inside the lunchroom.

"The criminals got arrested after that night, actually. Me and Emery—"

He stopped, thinking that "Emery" was kind of like a forbidden word between us, a taboo of some sort, but I was hardly affected by it at all. I took his twiddling hands and cupped it to mine. "It's okay." I said with an endearing smile.

Still, he didn't continue what he said. I don't know what could hurt me right now, I actually wanted to hear their story actually, but I think Grayson didn't want to tell it anymore. He quickly changed the conversation before it could be any more awkward than it would've already been.

"So, there's this charity ball my parents are holding up." I shot him a look, but he immediately dismissed my thoughts before it could even be opened. "I mean, it's strictly for benefit. My father's running for congress and he really doesn't want to ruin his reputation and..." He paused, breathing out a sigh through his ramblings.

He then smiled. "I would be so glad if you could come."

I thought about it. Well, it _i__s _a private party for businessmen and investors. It wouldn't make any sense if they invited everyone just to plan an attack on the Atrians. It's probably bad for reputation._  
_

"Sure. I'd love to Grayson." I softly smiled.

"Great." He beamed. "I... thank you Meredith. I'm glad that you're happy."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But I think..." He finally held his chin high. "I think it's high time for us to get together again, don't you think? I'm pretty sure you're already missing my quirks and quips every now and then."

I raised one of my brows, pulling of a grin that I couldn't contain. "Quirks and quips?"

"Yeah, like you know, my famous gingerbread waffle and honey syrup for lunch..."

"Burned toast and peanut butter." I rebutted.

"Or how you'd like to borrow my varsity jacket because it's always cold in the swimming pool..." He still continued.

"You're jacket's ripped now, remember?"

"C'mon Meri, don't be such a kill-joy." He grinned.

"I have to. It's my life task is to contradict everything you brag about." I joked.

"And there you go again." He laughed. I laughed too.

This time, the silence was very lightening. The mood was completely better now. We were both smiles and flushed stares, which I really did enjoy even if I'm embarrassed as much. I loved this. I missed this.

"Would you mind telling me now why you ran away the other day?" He asked out of nowhere.

I was taken aback with the seriousness of the question, but I still smiled, albeit a little subtle now.

"I guess it felt like it just needs to be done. I didn't expect for you to give the flower back though." I said, pausing shortly before continuing. "I kept it you know, which means I totally forgive you about everything."

"That's good to know." He replied, but his smile turned into a cocky trademark grin. "Well, I already expected it, but still, it's good to hear it from you."

I've had half the mind to either smack him in the hands or just flush away from how pure and exact his words were for me. Instead, I just giggled at his remark, meeting a seemingly halfway comment in the turn of events.

"I like that you trust me a lot." He continued. I looked at him in the eyes, his green pupils still boring longingly into mine. "You're not scared of what my parents are even though you really support the Atrians so much."

Trust. It's seemed very questionable right now. I know he _did_ trust me with everything, but did I trust him with mine? He doesn't even know I'm Atrian. To add insult into injury, Roman, whom I've met for such little time yet, _knew_. Where was _that_ trust with my best friend?

Now I've acted glum again. I could see Grayson reacting to it. He too was feeling sad, but it's not like I've shared my emotions to him. It's just, he didn't like me sad too.

"Was it something I said?" He asked.

Spot on. But I didn't show it to him. I actually shook my head in denial. See, where's the trust in that? I'd lie to him again.

Maybe, maybe it's time to tell him everything. I've been keeping it for so long now, and I've already told someone about it, so why not give him a chance? Still, there was that thought that it _could _be dangerous, him knowing it was a risk.

But a risk worth taking. I believe in him. I can't think of any reason he would give me away if he did not understand it. Even if he did.

"Grayson, you know you trust me right?"

* * *

_Tech room — After lunch_

I stood there in front of the door, my hand on the knob, tensing up as I saw within the covered blinds a shadow moving inside the room. I guess Roman was already here. Still, I had to confirm whether or not he really _did_ say anything to Drake, or any other people for that matter, about me and what I told him in the swamp.

I opened the door and found him leaning on Lukas' table, tinkering on the parts and gears scattered about. The door creaked when I entered and he immediately jerked up and found him pocketing his hands, like a silly boy caught stealing Atrian berries. I chuckled at him and he only rubbed the back of his hand.

"So, is there something you want?" Roman made a casual smile, it's as if he wasn't hiding something. Doubtful, but otherwise very sincere.

"I kinda want to ask you something..." I rolled the balls of my feet, only realizing now that I was acting like a shy girl. I quickly erased that part of me and went straight to the point. "Did you tell Drake anything about me?"

Roman found himself quite stunned at the question. His face didn't have the look of "being caught" but instead having something like "Is this some kind of trick question?". His pause then faded as he let out a hearty chuckle. It was then turned into a somewhat serious smirk still trying to contain his laughter. I somehow felt insulted. I was about to say something but I was immediately stopped when Roman held out my shoulders and spoke.

"Okay, look at me Meredith. Look me straight in the eyes, even use your powers on me. I'm going to say it to you as slow and as honestly as I can. You can tell if I'm going to lie or not."

And I did what he commanded. I stood straight, locked on his piercing sea-blue gaze and breathed out slowly.

"I did _not _tell anything to Drake or anyone about your secret."

No blips. No elevated heart pulse, his eyes didn't flutter, his emotions were calm and soothing. No. He wasn't lying to me. He was in fact, telling nothing but the truth.

"Is Drake trying to find me?" I asked another question.

"No." He said simply.

Again, he was telling the truth.

"Wait, this doesn't make any sense..." I mumbled. If Drake's task wasn't finding an Atrian, what could he be doing with Zoe?

"What doesn't make any sense?" He asked.

"Well, I heard that Taylor saw Drake going out of the Bug last Tuesday with Zoe. Her reason was escorting Drake around town, but even you could find it very doubtful."

He crossed his arms in thinking, and then lifted an elbow and brought his thumb and pointing finger to his chin; it's as if the answer was already in his mind but it slipped just a few moments ago. "Even I would find it very doubtful..." He repeated as he mumbled softly. He then paced slowly over each end of the table.

"Maybe it has something to do with Grayson's party tonight?" I said. I pulled out an invitation Grayson gave me earlier. "Since everyone whose anyone's gonna be there, the Trags could take the opportunity to do something, right?"

"Maybe, but we have to make sure." Roman said as he grabbed the letter and read it. "... plus one as guest..." He looked at me wide-eyed with a bright idea etched all over his face.

"Take me with you."

I gaped. "What? To the ball?"

He nodded. "Yes. It's the only way I could look out for Drake while we're there."

"Why are you going to look out for Drake, and are you serious? It might not be safe for you being there..." I remembered Grayson's parents. If Atrians were going to the charity ball, who knows what would the Red Hawks do? But then again Grayson _did _mention that his father won't do anything drastic to ruin his reputation tonight...

"It's because he's coming. I don't know why, but I'm on to him. And it's okay, I'm going to be fine. It's not like I can't take care of myself." Roman grinned proudly.

"If you're sure..."

"I'll be fine." He repeated. I felt his grip on my shoulders tighten harder, just to assure me. "Besides, I'll have you by my side." He smiled.

I flushed at his remark, turning away and didn't respond.

"So," He then covered his hands to mine. "Will _you_, Meredith Every, take _me _to this silly Ball for a date... and finding out what the Trags are up to on the sidelines?"

He leaned in closer and whispered. "It's not really a _date_ date, but it's a date."

"I don't know how that's gonna work." I chuckled. "But okay."

* * *

_Swimming Pool - After Classes_

The sun was already setting when I found myself in the gym and in the swimming pool area. The orange streaks were starting to darken and the swimming pool was glimmering beautifully from the darkness. The students were already emptying the school grounds and it's getting quieter and quieter by the minute.

Grayson was gracefully wading to and fro inside the pool, his swift strokes reached him his top competitive speed, fast as he was during swim meets itself. I'm not sure what lap he was on, but I figured he was already here for a long time already. Strange, I haven't seen bags sprawled around besides his, so I sat beside it. There was only one towel hung along the handrail in front of me, so I assumed that he was having a private swim practice from his coach. He really was a convincing person anyways.

He was slowly approaching my side of the pool. When he reached the end, he rose up and breathed hard.

"Very nice form. I could tell you're getting faster ever since last year's. Too bad Collier Prep missed out on getting their butts kicked this year."

Grayson chuckled. He didn't rose up from the water, but he grabbed the stopwatch and paused it.

"Four minutes thirty. Hm, not so bad." He then snatched his towel and dried his face. "Didn't expect you to be here."

"I'm full of surprises." I grinned sheepishly.

He climbed up the handrail and wrapped his towel around him, his chest, stomach and the rest of his body still dripping in wet water. His hair was now messy instead of the disheveled gel he always puts on. He was only wearing his swimming trunks and he wore his goggles like a choker. When he dried himself off, he sat next to me and took a break.

"Aren't you supposed to prepare for the Charity Ball later?" I asked, starting a conversation with him.

"My parents are already handling it." He then leaned back to the bleachers. "Besides, swimming makes me pensive."

I hummed. "What are you thinking about then?"

He sighed. "The Ball, my parents, the Red Hawks. I know that my parents won't do anything about it so I don't have to worry about anything right? But I still can't get it off my back..."

"Then don't worry about it." I said simply. He looked at me with apprehension.

I bowed my head and swung my legs, having a hopeful smile in my lips. I then held my chin up and stared at the pool.

"There are plenty of things to worry about in the world; some of them even worse than others, but that doesn't mean you have to take every single one of yours all in one go." I explained, still looking at the shimmering pool in the already darkness of the setting sky. "You have to take it one, slow process at a time."

"If you have dealt with one problem, then you should take it with the same manner of patience and understanding as you did with the first one." I continued.

I bowed again, chuckling at myself, realizing what I'm saying to him. I'm a hypocrite in a way. I'm saying all these things about dealing with every situation, Roman, Mr. Fullers, the Red Hawks, Grayson, every single one of them I've been shuffling in my time. It dawned on me how stupid my way of thinking was before, and thankfully Grayson was there to help me to fully visualize what I should've been doing all this time.

So much for giving him advice.

But it had helped me too, I guess.

I looked to the pool again, fascinated on how the lights under the pool refracted the light just beneath the surface. It was like moonlight reflecting the gentle waves that rocked the entire ocean— Magnificent. Beautiful.

"Hey, what does it feel like inside the pool, inside all the water?" I asked because I had forgotten what it felt like. It seemed so many years ago that I've _really _sunk down into a pool or a lagoon.

He leaned forward to his sitting position, his expression felt a twitch of being taken aback by the question, but thankfully he still answered it as honest as he could.

"I remembered you didn't really like swimming." He glanced to the pool. "It feels amazing I guess. Feels refreshing. It's like everything you did before is just cleansed and erased from your body, feeling new and you're like an empty slate all over again."

"Huh, empty slate..." I repeated.

If only, maybe if only that could ever happen. Maybe if I dive right into the pool now and test just what he said, is everything going to be alright again? Would everything in my life become a clean slate and I could start again?

Maybe... maybe so.

Yes... Maybe it's time. I think now's a good time as any.

I'm going to...

I'm going to tell him.

"I miss it." I started taking off my shoes, then my upper clothing. I felt Grayson's emotions, a combination of surprise and worry.

"What are you doing?" He asked, almost hesitantly standing up and holding my shoulder.

I didn't pay him heed.

It's time. It's now or never. I have to tell him. I've already told Roman, why not also him? We've been through alot together, even shared his deepest secret to me. Now I have to give him mine. I trust him that much. I don't care if he's the son of the Red Hawks leaders, I don't care if I would get hurt in the process, all I want is this closure I've been wanting. No. needing.

And maybe just to accept the fact that it would really be impossible for us to be together. Ever.

"Grayson..." I then took off my lower clothing. I was only left with my undergarments.

"If you're thinking of going in there— no, wait!" I heard him say before I quickly dove in.

The rush of water enveloped me. It was a good feeling. It's been a long time since I've felt nice about feeling water with the absence of fear and reprisal for others knowing. This time I really enjoyed it.

I suddenly heard another rush of water that dove into the pool, and then _it _happened. Every hidden marks in my body had started to glow. The swirls on my arms, the blotch-like stains splattered across my lower abdomen. I probably guessed my face was even glowing too.

Under the complete blue to what seemed like an ocean that vasted across my sight, I saw Grayson looking at me with wide eyes. We were both looking at each other, sea-green eyes against my teal ones. I was worried how he would react. I couldn't see it on his face, and I didn't want to cheat with my abilities. I was stuck there in empty hope that I could somehow have salvation in all of this.

But what had surprised me most was that he offered one of his hand. I felt hesitant at first, but I grabbed it. He pulled both of us above the surface and both of us breathed out like we were in a dream.

"You're... Atrian." He said almost but a whisper.

This is it.

"Grayson I'm sorry—"

"Don't."

I looked to him. Another surprise, he was smiling. He was glad seeing me, the _real _me. Wait, had he known all this time? No, it was impossible. I made sure, and I could've noticed it if they knew; if _he _knew.

"I guess it's going to be very hard explaining yourself," He held my shoulders. "But I understand. I completely understand. I really do."

"So, you mean..?"

"Mmhm." He nodded. "I'm not afraid of you, or doubtful, or even mad at you for even hiding it. Not that I would compare, but when I said mine, you didn't go crazy that you're supposed to."

His face darkened. "Now that I think about it, it must've been very difficult for you knowing..." But then he grinned. "But I'm glad that you didn't leave me."

I bowed and smiled. "Of course I wouldn't."

But then, my unwavering reaction to cold had started to kick in. I covered my arms and started rubbing it, feeling the effects of shivering starting to grow.

"Shit, sorry if the water's cold. It's state rules and it's, in a way, helps with the training." He said. He waded closer to me and brought our hands together. "Here I—"

We were so very close now. I didn't know why, but he stopped and paused to gaze at me. It's like he's revering something I didn't know. I also gazed at him back, somehow there was a lull that put in me into a trance. He slowly closed in, his face getting inches closer, and mine also did the same too.

I fluttered my eyes closed, waiting for our lips to touch together...

But I started to panic... and I caved in.

"Emery..." I whispered.

And just like that, it was like a code to dispel the effects of my trance.

Grayson leaned back, as if utterly repelled to repeat the action again, but there was still something holding him close, like he didn't want to let go.

"Right." He whispered back. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me."

I shook my head. "It's okay."

"C'mon, let's get you dried up." He said. There was something in his voice that faltered and broke, that he didn't want this moment to end.

There was also something me that fluttered that I didn't want to end this also.

* * *

**A/N: BUT IT DID! HAHAHAHAHAHHAA. **

**okay I'm sorry for the delay again. Gah, so hard to update these days. No free time at all :| but still, I managed to deliver right?**

**Anyways, love love love all the feedbacks I had last chapter! It really made me try as hard as I can to write this and finish it!**

**Also, I'd like to ask you again to write feedbacks again! The more insightful the better, but anything's just fine with me. I can also take advice or comments if you're willing to share. (: **

**Again, thank you readers, reviewers, followers, faves for sticking to my story so much! It really makes me special you giving so much time and effort just by reading, and reviewing is just... Wow for me. :D**

**Next chapter will come out... I don't know, lol. But I promise you there will be one!**

* * *

_Next Chapter on Across The Stars_

_Strange, I've always been to Grayson's house plenty of times, and I guess I should've gotten used to this feeling— this weird feeling every time I saw his house. Have I been here before, I mean way before I escaped from the Crate? But it wasn't familiar to me at all..._

_But then it suddenly was._

_*X*X_

_"Where the hell are you taking her?"_

_"None of your damn business."_

_"Guys, stop this."_

_"You know, just because she's Atrian, doesn't mean you can take her wherever the hell you want and waltz around the mansion like this was yours."_

_"You told him?"_

_"I trust him."_

_"Not so much as you think." He said. "C'mon, tell her Grayson, tell her what you really are."_


End file.
